ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Cytaty
=Seria I= Odcinek 1 Spadek *'"Ty taki kit wstawiaj jak dla powiatu robisz"' - Wójt do Więcławskiego *'"Amerykańska dziewczyna poradzi sobie wszędzie, zwłaszcza gdy płynie w niej polska krew"' - Lucy *'"Mój mąż dla pieniędzy zostałby nawet Eskimosem"' - Lucy o Louisie *'"Jaki brat, taka miłość"' - Paweł Kozioł do brata *'"Mnie czarnemu wrzepić sama przyjemność"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"To jest nasza historia, dobro kultury"' - Proboszcz o dworku *'"Z rodziną to najgorzej"' - Więcławski *Więcławski:"Ale żeby ksiądz do rodzonego brata „wójcie” mówił, to i dziwne..." Paweł Kozioł:"Bo on chce, żebym ja do niego przy ludziach „księże proboszczu” mówił, niedoczekanie!" *Pietrek:"To ta z czego chuda, jak niebrzydka???" Jan Japycz:"Z zagranicy" *'"Napalony na ten dworek, jak szczerbaty na suchary"' - Więcławska do Lucy o Wójcie *'"A ty za to, że nie chcesz z bułką, będziesz Hot Dog nazywał się"' - Lucy *'"A proboszcz? Kto wie czy sobie dworku na plebanię nie umyśli?"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Całe szczęście, że ja sobie grób i pomnik u Więcławskiego wybrałam, bo ten by mnie pod dyktą na polu z tej chytrości pochował"' - Halina Kozioł o Wójcie *'"Witamy w kraju"' - Kusy do Lucy, która wypiła kieliszek krzakówki *Wójt:"Postraszyć kogoś trzeba" Pietrek:"A co to ja bandzior jestem jakiś?" *'"Na co ma się wójt na biednej dziewczynie tuczyć? I tak już jest gruby."' - Kusy *'"K****!!! Ona strzela!!!"' - Pietrek *Stasiek:"Ja słyszałem, że jakieś strzały były" Lucy:"To jak pan słyszał to czemu pan nie przybiegł" Stasiek:"Rano, od ludzi słyszałem" Lucy:"Może firework ktoś puszczał?" *'"Radzę niech pan szybko jedzie, bo on ma z tysiąc pchłów"' - Lucy do Staśka o Hot Dogu *'"Tutaj za 20zł to siekierą mogą popieścić tak, że hej"' - Wójt do Jerrego *'"Mój radiowóz zapchlony, zawszony, brudny..."' - Policjant Stasiek *'"Ten straszak jest mój własność, ja go tylko przyszyłem Lucy"' - Jerry Odcinek 2 Goście z zaświatów *'"Pani jest desperatka"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Jak to mówią, nie od razu Kraków zbudowany"' - Lucy *'"Jakbyś zobaczył rachunki za ogrzewanie, tobyś się dopiero spocił."' - Proboszcz do Więcławskiego *'"Cała Polska idzie do Europy, a my od razu do Ameryki"' - Więcławski *'"Polonia na kościół nigdy nie szczędziła"' - Proboszcz *'"O Cholerka, taką w nocy zobaczyć to i zawału można dostać"' - Więcławski o Klaudii *'"Takie jej sny z duchem Babki urządzimy, że na kolanach do mnie przyjdzie"' - Wójt *'"Nauczycielka angielskiego prosto z Ameryki, no cud oświatowy po prostu!"' - Dyrektorka szkoły *'"Mówią, że cudów nie ma, a tu proszę. Brat drogę do zakrystii znalazł"' - Proboszcz do brata *Proboszcz:"Krętymi ścieżkami prowadzi nas Pan" Wójt:"Ja właśnie taką ścieżkę chce odkręcić i zawrócić" *'"Jakby inny proboszcz był, a nie i stryj, może by i chodziła"' - Wójt do brata o Klaudii *Wójt:"Ja zadatek teraz dam, na tę renowację" Proboszcz:"Czterysta?" Wójt:"Czterysta! To jest sto dolarów. Biskup by nawet nie pogardził" *'"A co to Więcławski, święty Mikołaj zrobił się?"' - Kusy *'"Pomagać sobie trzeba"' - Więcławski do Lucy *'"Powiem ci pies, rożne głupie rzeczy w życiu robiłam, ale takiej to nie"' - Lucy do Hot Doga *'"We łbie ci jęczało"' - Wójt do Haliny *'"Jaki to tu huk?"' - Lucy do Księdza *'"To brat mój jest, tylko nieudany taki"' - Proboszcz do Lucy o Wójcie *'"Rodzeństwa nawet ksiądz nie wybiera"' - Proboszcz *'"Bliźniaki, ale dwujajowe! Przepraszam za wyrażenie. W takim związku zawsze jeden niewydarzony troszeczkę"' - Proboszcz *'"Ale mnie i pan Kusy pomaga i pan Więcławski to wstyd by mi było, żeby jeszcze ksiądz"' - Lucy do Proboszcz *Proboszcz:"Z Bogiem" Lucy:"Proszę" *'"Jak się ktoś urodził w Nowym Jorku to dla niego wszędzie jest pipidówa, a jak ktoś urodził się w Wilkowyjach, to gdzie by nie pojechał to zawsze przyjechał z pipidówy"' - Klaudia *'"Ja nie polityk, że na każdą okazje inne słowo u niego jest"' - Proboszcz *Proboszcz:"Słuchaj no! Ty pamiętaj z kim rozmawiasz" Wójt:"Dobrze pamiętam z kim i kto najpierwszy sprawdzał z której strony wiatr wieje" *'"Zanim się pani obejrzy trzeba będzie ośrodek dla narkomanów we wsi budować"' - Wójt do Dyrektorki szkoły *Kusy:"Jak coś jęczało? Bym usłyszał" Lucy:"Nic by pan Kusy nie usłyszał, bo opił się krzaklówki jak bąk" Kusy:"Wcale nie jak bąk. Szklaneczkę tylko na dobry sen wypiłem" Lucy:"No to strasznie dużą szklaneczkę musi mieć pan Kusy" *'"A kogo innego wybiorę do duch jak nie ksiądz? Strażaka?"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"I Wójta by szlag trafił"' - Kusy do Proboszcza Odcinek 3 Ksiądz z inicjatywą *'"Serce? Taki biznesmen to serce w banku pod pierwszy kredyt zastawia i po odbiór się nie zgłasza."' - Kusy o Więcławskim *'"Jakby on do kościoła poszedł, cud by był większy niż w Kanie Galilejskiej."' - Wójtowa o mężu *'"A ty co, teraz po angielsku będziesz msze odprawiał"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Kościół postępu się nie boi. To władza woli ciemne społeczeństwo, bo łatwiej omamić przy wyborach"' - Proboszcz do brata *'"Zasadniczo, niepijący jestem"' - Kusy *'"Wszystkie chłopy przy tej Amerykance rozum tracą, to nie dziwota, że i Kusego wzięło"' - Michałowa *Więcławski:"Cholera spalili tę betoniarkę czy co?" Pietrek:"Po spaleniu ślad by był" Więcławski:"Jakby kretynie blaszaną betoniarkę mogli spalić" *'"Jak cię pieprznę to się w kartoflach obudzisz"' - Więcławski do Kusego *Kusy:"Ksiądz mówi, żebyś na plebanię przyszedł w sprawie tego remontu" Więcławski:"Ksiądz? A co Ksiądz do tego ma?" Kusy:"Nie wiem, mówił tylko, żebyś przyszedł to ci się to opłaci. Może mu kto na spowiedzi wyznał, gdzie tą betoniarkę schował" *'"Biznesmen to zimną krew powinien mieć. Tak w radiu mówią."' - Kusy do Więcławskiego *'"Niech Ksiądz sobie jeszcze przez tę dziurkę popatrzy na Amerykankę, dla dobra dzieci"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Polak zawsze dla Ameryki głowę tracił"' - Jan Japycz *'"Jak z rodziną, dalej pojedziesz to i miłość większa"' - Solejuk *'"Jak za darmo będzie, to nie uszanują"' - Proboszcz *'"Ja jej tu szarogęsić się nie dam. Niedoczekanie!"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza o Lucy *'"Więcławski nigdy takiej porządnej umowy nie podpisał"' - Kusy *'"Wrzucić to było łatwo, ale wyciungnąć to będzie ciężko."' - Pietrek *Halina:"A ty co? Wódkę znowu chlać będziesz?" Paweł Kozioł:"No, jak mi sam makaron dałaś to rosół sobie zrobię" *'"Naród taki, że własnemu kapłanowi to chyba na łożu śmierci dopiero zaufają"' - Proboszcz *'"W zbożnym ciele opatrzność zawsze pomaga"' - Proboszcz *'"Jasny szlag, w moją szklarnię trafił. No zabiję smarkacza!"' - Proboszcz kiedy samolot Marianka rozbił się o jego szklarnię Odcinek 4 Otrzeźwienie *'"To jak można jak nie można"' - Lucy na temat zakazu picia przed sklepem *'"Jak przepis jest trochę nieżyciowy to trochę można"' - Jan Japycz *'"Polski to najtrudniejszy język świata jest, zaraz po chińskim podobnież"' - Jan Japycz *'"Mamusia się nie męczy, ja mu przyleję"' - Marianek do matki *Solejukowa:"Co zrobił?" Lucy:"Nic nie zrobił" Solejukowa:"Nic nie robi, a to leń cholerny. Jak ci nie wstyd gamoniu!" *'"Jakże tak bez bicia wychować człowieka. Pani patrzy, tego siedem sztuk jest, toż to całe stado"' - Solejukowa do Lucy *'"Jemu też ciężko, by pracował to pracy nie ma, to jego nie stać, żeby normalnie piwo kupił, no to pędzi, a jak pije to jego nie chcą do żadnej roboty, to co on ma robić, jak on bez pracy jest? Taż tylko się napić.."' - Solejukowa do Lucy o Solejuku *'"A władza niech Luftwaffe zamknie dożywotnio!"' - Ksiądz do Staśka *'"Kciądz nie może milczeć, ksiądz jest bardzo duży person"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"Na prochy! Od tego jest prohy-bicja nie słyszałeś?"' - Jan Japycz udziela odpowiedzi na co jest moda w USA *'"U nich pijanego nie uświadczysz, a jak który napity znaczy się narkoman"' - Jan Japycz o Ameryce *'"U nas lepij!"' - Hadziuk na widok Wioletki *'"Kaca to ja już nie mam, jutro może będę miał"' - Kusy *'"Nie ma o czym mówić, to nie jest jakaś znana marka"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Przyszedł po nią. Mówiłam, że przyjdzie i afera będzie, ale kto by tam głupiej Michałowej słuchał"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Ot i udzielił wsparcia duchowego"' - Wójt do brata *'"Towar prima sort!!!"' - Hadziuk o bimbrze *'"Ty nie myl przyjemności z pracą, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby w pracy nieprzyjemność spotkała cię"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *'"Jak wie kto, gdzie i co to chyba wasza policja też coś zrobi"' - Lucy do Witebskiego *'"Nie należy przesadzać z piciem, ale z niepiciem tez nie"' - Michałowa *'"My tutaj nie mamy lustra weneckiego… zwykłego nawet nie mamy"' - Policjant Stasiek *'"To stary komuch jest"' - Klaudia o ojcu *'"Jak ja mogę mieć mieszczańskie poglądy, jak ja całe życie na wsi mieszkam?"' - Klaudia *Pietrek:"Może dla takiej amerykanki to każdy Polak tak samo wygląda?" Hadziuk:"Ja to mam z Wietnamczykami" Stasiek:"Nie rżnij głupa" *'"Władza bardzo prędko działa"' - Stasiek do Hadziuka *'"Policjant, ale w sumie porządny człowiek"' - Jan Japycz *'"Niedobrze mi się robi jak na pana patrzę"' - Lucy do Staśka *'"Mężczyzna wie co się da, a co się nie da, rozumem do tego dochodzi,a kobiet musi najpierw popróbować, żeby się przekonać"' - Jan Japycz *'"Nie słodzi, nie pije, nie pali... Żyje jak zakonnica"' - Michałowa o Lucy *'"Jednak widać po niej polskie pochodzenie"' - Michałowa o Lucy *'"On się chowa przed nami w butelce, a imię jego - bimber"' - Proboszcz *Proboszcz:"Jak się pani podobało kazanie? Mocne prawda?" Lucy:"O tak, mocne, ale bimber chyba mocniejszy, bo ksiądz go tylko zabronił na przedaż" Proboszcz:"Nie można ludziom od razu zabronić wszystkiego, umiarkowanie trzeba mieć. Wie pani, dlaczego Kościół przetrwał dwa tysiące lat? Dlatego, że stawiał przed ludźmi zadania trudne, ale osiągalne" Odcinek 5 Wieść gminna *'"Jakbyśmy wszystko mieli, co nam się podoba, to byśmy w raju żyli"' - Czerepach *'"Jak kometa przeleci to jakieś nieszczęście będzie, inaczej po co by leciała"' - Michałowa *'"Ta bestia Michałowa zdrowego człowieka zagoniła do łóżka"' - Proboszcz *'"A Hadziukowa z Więcławską to królowe są? A Michałowa trzecia – caryca?"' - ksiądz do Michałowej *Czerepach:"Wezwać Wezóła?" Wójt:"Nie! Żeby powikłania były. Lekarz to jest ostateczność" *Kusy:"Ale to postawiłoby panią na nogi." Lucy:"Dziwne, bo pana przewraca." *'"Lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć"' - Kusy *Hadziuk:"Taki polonista, to co to za zawód?" Japycz:"Polskiego uczy" Hadziuk:"Murzynów by uczył albo chińczyków to byłby zawód" *Hadziuk:"No, gramatyka to trudna" Pietrek:"Z tego to ja zawsze lachę miałem" Hadziuk:"A z czego ty nie miałeś?" Pietrek:"Z wuefu i ze śpiewu" *'"Łapie wszystkich jak bramkarz piłki. Na trenerkę Dudka powinni ją wziąć"' - Proboszcz o Michałowej *Wezół:"Jestem Wezół. Doktor Wezół. Przez o z kreską" Lucy:"Z jaką kreską?" *Przechodzień:"A co z tej gminy jest? Jak wszystko rozkradli. Samo złodziejstwo, a największy zbój to jest Wójt" Witebski:"Oskarża pan władze gminy o działalność przestępczą?" Przechodzeń:"O nic ich nie oskarżam, bo oni nic nie robią" *'"Korupcja kwitnie, kultura więdnie, tak jak rolnictwo... Ryba psuje się od głowy, a później to idzie do samej... do ogona"' - przechodzeń do Witebskiego *'"Z ludźmi trzeba dobrze żyć"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Czas to pieniądz"' - Wójt *'"Taki ty zdrowy, jak ja młoda"' - Babka zielarka do Kusego *'"Mamusia, mamusia by mi zrobiła herbatki malinowej. Mamusiu, bardzo proszę. W tym moim kubeczku z misiem..."' - Witebski Odcinek 6 Racja gminy *'"Mnie się zdaje jak mnie Wójt spotka to ja będę martwy journalist"' - Witebski *'"Trzeba być otwartym na nowe poglądy"' - Proboszcz *'"Ser wu ple"' - Pietrek *'"Szpieg to żelazne nerwy musi mieć"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *Lucy:"Zaprosiłam go na kolację" Kusy:"A on na po co na kolację?" Lucy:"Panu Kusy na nic, bo pana nie zaprosiłam. To będzie kolacja we dwójkę, a nie w trójkąt" *'"Skąd tu tyle piesów jest?"' - Lucy *'"No co ty, polonistę poprawiasz, jak ty z polskiego poprawkę miałeś?"' - wójtowa do męża *'"Faryzeusz i kłamca."' - Proboszcz o Witebskim *'"Niech mu Pan Bóg wybaczy, bo ode mnie się tego nie doczeka. Nogi mu powyrywam z...!"' - Proboszcz *'"Jak wścieklizny dostanę to i najlepszy zarobek na nic."' - Pietrek *'"Najgorsze, że Wójt nieszczepiony jest, żeby jaką francą nam tych piesków nie zaraził."' - Kusy o Wójcie *'"Sprawiedliwość musi być po naszej stronie"' - Ksiądz Proboszcz *'"Ale wójta to by szlag trafił..."' - Ksiądz *'"Niezależność prasy to jest mit. Każda gazeta jest od kogoś zależna. Tylko ważne, żeby każda była zależna od kogoś innego"' - Proboszcz Odcinek 7 Podwójny agent *'"Ty widzisz co to jest, jakaś pieskarnia"' - Lucy do Witebskiego *'"Wójt nawet nie wie, gdzie się włącza komputer."' - Witebski *'"W naszym kraju wszystko jest skomplikowane"' - Witebski *'"Czasy się zmieniają, ale ludzie zostają tacy sami"' - Witebski *'"Pilnowałeś mnie gorzej niż jakiś ubek"' - Halina do męża *'"Flaszka zamiast stówkę, osiemdziesiąt kosztuje. Chyba głupi by tylko kupił."' - Solejuk *'"Amerykanin to jest taki człowiek, który na wszystkim biznes zrobi"' - Kusy *'"(...) wszystko jest oplute."' - Lucy *'"Jest kościelny, ale nazywa się Półkot"' - Czerepach *'"Kościół w swoich długich dziejach nie takie prześladowania przetrzymywał"' - Proboszcz *'"Prawda zawsze się obroni i zawsze wyjdzie na jaw"' - Proboszcz *'"Wychodź, bo nie chcę zabytku na zniszczenie narażać."' - Wójt *Proboszcz:"Pora porozmawiać Wójcie" Wójt:"Ja z nim? Z nim tylko siekiera moja może porozmawiać" *'"Intryga elegancka, w białych rękawiczkach. Krew wypija, dziury nie zrobi"' - Wójt do Proboszcza Odcinek 8 Kozy ofiarne *'"Grubi mają mniejsze szanse"' - Klaudia *'"Nam obcy niepotrzebny, my nawet po polsku nie możemy się dogadać"' - Wójt do córki *'"Jak niedużo włożysz to niedużo stracisz"' - Lucy *Stasiek:"Pan ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?" Witebski:"Tylko w sprawie fleksji" Stasiek:"Spiszemy zeznanie. Fleksja to pańska suka była" *'"Tak między nami mówiąc, właściwie to wszystkie choroby są nieuleczalne."' - Wezół *'"Jak ze świni jest, to świństwo."' - Wójt *'"Teraz to już nie będą Wilkowyje, tylko kozie beki"' - Wójt *'"Zwierzę bez kultury osobistej. Wszystko zeżre."' - Hadziuk o kozie *Pietrek:"A co oglądała" Hadziuk:"Kto?" Pietrek:"No ta koza" Hadziuk:"A czort ją wie, gadzinę" Pietrek:"Może ziarno, bo głodna była" *'"Dwie sprawy jednym strzałem zastrzelone"' - Lucy *'"My się przejdziemy, bo jak pan Kusy widzi, że pan Witebski przyszedł to zaraz policję wzywa"' - Lucy *'"Policja nigdy nie ujawnia źródła informacji"' - Stasiek do Kusego *'"Wilkowyje nie Paryż"' - Jan Japycz *'"My tu unijnych srebrników nie potrzebujemy!"' - Wójt *'"Pan Wójt to ma taki niesamowity instynkt władzy, że czego by złego nie zrobił to i tak się w dobro zamieni"' - Czerepach do Wójta Odcinek 9 Odwyk i antykoncepcja *'"Z rana to ja taki za bardzo przytomny nie jestem"' - Pietrek *'"Zdarzył się wypadek, że się zbrzuchaciła."' - Jan Japycz *Lucy:"A ile ona ma lat?" Pietrek:"Już, chyba z piętnaście" *'"Pan Kusy rzadko się pokazuje w sklepie, tyle co raz na tydzień cukier i drożdże kupuje"' - Więcławska do Lucy *Doktor: 'Przepraszam, muszę odebrać poród' Kusy (po wypadku na rowerze): '"Ależ proszę bardzo, doktorze, przecież panie mają pierwszeństwo" *'"Tu są dwie przyczyny wszystkich nieszczęść: alkohol i nieuświadomienie, czyli ciemnota."' - Wezół *'"Nie ma tam żadnych bakterii, robaki je zjadły."' - Kusy *'"Albo ze mną, albo picie."' - Lucy *'"Ksiądz do mnie? Nie za wcześnie? Medycyna daje mi jeszcze pewne szanse"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *'"Kusy jestem, to kuse życie do mnie pasuje."' - Kusy *'"Tutejszy naród jak chuchnie nieraz to maszyna ledwo wytrzymuje"' - Stasiek *'"Wójt wie wszystko, wie nawet więcej niż Proboszcz. Tylko Pan Bóg wie więcej od Wójta"' - Witebski *'"Czarnym może ciemnota pasuje, ale nam bliżej do Unii"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Amerykańska katechetka można powiedzieć"' - Wójt o Lucy *'"Gdzie Rzym, gdzie Krym, a życie życiem"' - Michałowa *'"Ja bym nie chciała, żeby ojcem dzieciaków głupota z ciemnotą były."' - Halina Kozioł Odcinek 10 Porwanie *'"Zostać samemu to najgorsze co się może przydarzyć"' - Kusy *'"Rano jest, może jeszcze kto postawi"' - Hadziuk *'"Nawet dzieciaka trudno od cycka odstawić, a co dopiero dorosłego mężczyznę, który ma potrzebę, żeby się czasem napić"' - Solejuk *'"Drobna przestępczość jest nieopłacalna"' - Solejuk do Hadziuka *Solejuk:"A za nią możemy dostać wiesz ile?" Hadziuk:"Dożywocie?" *'"Są tacy, którzy twierdzą, że piwo jest napojem chłodzącym. Ja aż tak bezczelny nie jestem"' - Kusy *'"A raz kozie śmierć, a jak się zacznie rzucać to w łeb"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *'"Trzeba było pić czystą, a nie mieszać"'- Stasiek do Kusego *'"Czysty jest jakby go w reklamie wyprali"' - Stasiek do Kusego o Solejuku *'"Władza, jak ją się teraz nagrywa to strasznie praworządna się robi"' - Klaudia Kozioł *Solejuk:"W dwa dni to nawet samolot to Wilkowyje nie doleci" Hadziuk:"Jak nie doleci" Solejuk:"Bo tu lotniska nie ma" *'"Na co mnie być terrorystą, jak ja już wójtem jestem"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Zresztą, naród tutejszy jest ogólnie życzliwy sprawiedliwości"' - Wójt do Klaudii i Kusego *Hadziuk:"Na pewno przez torbę brałeś?" Solejuk:"Przez torbę" Hadziuk:"Bo inaczej po odciskach palców nas dojdo" *Hadziuk:"Ty a milion to ile to zer jest?" Solejuk:"Słowem napisz, co się będziesz pieprzył" Hadziuk:"A milion to jest przez "i" krótkie, czy długie?" Solejuk:"Milyjon, miliion... przez długie" Hadziuk:"Tak tyle nie dadzo" *Hadziuk:"Ty, ale jak oni nam to dadzo? Przecież jak będą to dawali, to nas złapio" Solejuk:"Niech kombinują. Tak mają dać, żeby nas nie mogli złapać." *'"Medycyna zna przypadki cudownych uzdrowień"' - Wezół *Stasiek:"U nas terroryzm nie występuje" Wójt:"U nas wszystko występuje, tylko w mniejszych dawkach. No, może poza bimbrem" *Proboszcz:"Jak się panu to podoba?" Stasiek:"Nie podoba. Milion pisze się przez "i", chyba" *'"Żeby jeden trzeźwy na dwóch pijanych się rzucił to jeszcze się nigdy nie zdarzyło"' - Stasiek Odcinek 11 Wspólny wróg *'"Co to urząd gminy ich namawiał, żeby się rozmnażali bez opamiętania, na większą chwałę bożą?"' - Wójt o Solejukach *'"Pająk czerwony jeden"' - Proboszcz o Wójcie *Proboszcz:"Panie, trzymaj moje ręce, bo normalnie go w pysk palnę tak że nie wiem" Wójt:"Bić się chcesz? Katabasie. Ściągaj tę swoją kieckę to się spróbujemy" Proboszcz:"Niestety religia mi na to nie pozwala, miłosierdzie mam ci okazać, gadzie jeden" *'"Solejuk, sztućcami na starość zachciało ci się rzucać, baranie jeden?"' - Stasiek do Solejuka *Solejukowa:"Od paru dni to my życia tutaj nie mamy" Solejuk:"Chyba, że pozagrobowe" *'"Od wyjaśniania to policja jest"' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Nigdy nie wiadomo, co z czego idzie i na co wychodzi"' - Jan Japycz *'"W biznesie trzeba wyczuć moment"' - Pietrek *Pietrek:"Wszystko jest dla ludzi" Jan Japycz:"Wszystko jest dla ludzi, ale nie wszytko dla wszystkich" *'"Co to za ptaki teraz robią, sama skóra i kości"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Co to jak koza Hadziukowej jestem, żeby mnie pożywne smakowało"' - Wójt *'"Ty w duchy wierzysz? Przecież ty materialista jesteś"' - Halina do męża *'"Co to za czasy, że człowiek nie może poznać czy upiora zobaczył czy własne dziecko"' - Wójt *Klaudia:"Martwi mnie, że tatuś je żywe stworzenia" Kozioł:"Nie żywe, przecież to upieczone jest" Klaudia:"Każdy ma prawo do życia" Kozioł:"Pieczony kurczak też? Coś ty się jakiegoś kleju nawąchała?" *'"Może my to macie w Hollywood, ale tutaj są Wilkowyje"' - Proboszcz do Lucy *'"Za każdym razem inna. Mieć taką jedną to jakbyś miał z dziesięć"' - Pietrek o Klaudii *Solejuk:"Ale że TUR to o co chodzi?" Pietrek:"Skrót pewno, od Tur de Podlasie" *'"Wójt to jest służba społeczna"' - Lucy *'"Kapitalistka, ta kozia małpa, żona moja, goni mnie do roboty jak biedronkę"' - Hadziuk *'"Szło, szło, aż doszło do tego, że człowiek ma wątrobę, a używać mu jej nie idzie"' - Jan Japycz *'"Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają"' - Japycz *'"O! To dopiero jest prawdziwe zjawisko nadprzyrodzone"' - Pietrek na widok Wioletki *'"To, że na inną religię przeszła to akurat się nie martwię. Popróbuje każdej, w końcu smak starci i ateistką zostanie"' - Wójt do Staśka o Klaudii *'"Chyba ta woda święcona to jaka podróba, bo tera to wszystko podrabiają"' - Solejuk *'"Jak Solejukowa przyjdzie i powie, że dzieciaki latają na miotłach to ja mam lecieć i łapać je?"' - Proboszcz *Stasiek:"Solejuk ubieraj się" Solejuk:"W co?" Stasiek:"Idziesz ze mną, do wyjaśnienia" Solejuk:"Panie władzo, czy ja wyglądam na araba?" *'"Niby co się stało z diabłami w naszych czasach? Jakby wyginęli to by tyle zła na świecie nie było"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *Wójt:"Jak świat światem, mój brat nie będzie mi bratem" Proboszcz:"O, proszę bardzo, jaki to na genowej ruletce brat poeta mi się trafił. Jacyś przodkowie ze średniowiecza się może w nim odezwali albo jeszcze starsi jak ludzie jeszcze po drzewach skakali" Wójt:"Od małpów chcesz się wyzywać?" *'"Na własnej piersi my gazetową żmiję wyhodowali"' - Wójt o Witebskim Odcinek 12 Honor gminy *Czerepach:"Kontrola z Unii Europejskiej w nas wymierzona została" Wójt:"Nie może być. Za co?" *'"Przecież to taka malutka gmina. Na mapie to tyle co mucha nafajda"' - Wójt o Wilkowyjach *'"Kiedyś przysłali nam Krzyżaków, teraz tych"' - Wójt o komisji europejskiej *'"W niewolę do własnej baby dostałem się. Pieniądze to ja tylko w telewizji oglądam"' - Hadziuk *'"Choć to mój brat to jednak stworzenie boże"' - Proboszcz o bracie *'"Jak się wspólny przeciwnik pojawia to trzeba obrazy na bok odłożyć"' - Proboszcz *'"To pijaczek jest niezrównoważony psychicznie"' - Witebski o Kusym *'"Jednym kieliszkiem nawet dziecka nie rozweselisz"' - Wójt *'"Ty nie musisz popełniać samobójstwa, bo ja cię zabiję"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Ja chcę żebyś wiedziała... albo lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Jak umrze to ja cię zabiję"' - Lucy do Witebskiego *'"Mało to razy się naładował jak PKS? Jeszcze 10-tej nie było"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ze 60 stopni ma. Wiesz, wrażenie mam takie jakby kompot na stołówce zakładowej miał więcej procent"' - Wójt do Czerepacha* *'"Nie może pani sobie tak na zewnątrz popłakać?"' - Wezół do Lucy *Proboszcz:"Od ciebie na kilometr gorzałą jedzie. Co ty uważasz, że ja będę pijanego spowiadał?" Kusy:"Ale ja nie zdążę już wytrzeźwieć" *'"Moc odpowiednia herzlich willkommen?"' - Wójt o trunkach przygotowanych przez Czerepacha *'"Rozbierać chciał, ale się omskną to potem już tylko kserokopiarkę rozbierał"' - Lodzia o Wójcie *'"O mój Boże, panie Wójcie, proszę Księdza. Ja tego nie wytrzymam!"' - Czerepach *'"To bardzo fascynujące miejsce, ten wieś"' - Jean Paul o Wilkowyjach Odcinek 13 Wielkie wybory *'"Tylko ten mój były brat rodzony może nam zaszkodzić"' - Wójt *'"Ja Wójta znam jak siebie samego"' - Proboszcz *'"Zawsze ksiądz może się pomodlić za pomyślność swoich planów"'" - Wójt do Proboszcza *Dyrektorka szkoły:"Może on będzie chciał przejść do historii, to się czasem zdarza" Proboszcz:"Może amerykańskim prezydentom, ale nie naszemu Wójtowi" *Klaudia:"Nareszcie mnie tatuś poznaje" Wójt:"Jak poznać nie mogę to nareszcie wiem, że to ty" *'"Ja co na nią patrzę, to nowego szoku doznaję! Ja nie wiem, jak te geny się pokrzyżowały, że ty zamiast córki mi kameleona powiłaś!"' - Wójt do żony *'"Młody to nawet do seksu nie nadaje się"' - Hadziuk *'"Każdy jeden lepszy niż nasz wójt"' - Hadziuk *'"Ksiądz u nich jest jako szara, za przeproszeniem, eminencja"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"To gadzina imperialistyczna"' - Wójt o Lucy *'"Człowiek ma naturalną skłonność, żeby czynić sobie dobrze"' - Wójt *'"Politycznie jest opozycję kontrolować. Swojego człowieka u niej mieć"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Nasza tragedia polega na tym, że w zasadzie tylko Wójt chce być wójtem"' - Proboszcz *'"Szlag by trafił tę Amerykę. Wszędzie się mieszają. Afganistanu im mało, Iraku im mało, to jeszcze do Wilkowyj muszą"' - Wójt *'"Z zaskoczenia chcą wziąć, padalce"' - Wójt o wilkowyjskiej opozycji *'"Program wyborczy autorstwa alkoholika to jest kiepska reklama"' - Kusy *Kusy:"Czeka na pana" Jerry:"To niemożliwe, jestem niespodziankiem" *'"Teraz kwiatostan przywiózł dla Amerykanki, razem zjedzą indyka i po ptakach"' - Hadziuk o Jerrym *'"Naukowo jest stwierdzone, że jak człowiek ma sklerozę to dopiero wtedy sobie przypomina jak to było w młodości"' - Jan Japycz *'"Hormonów jeszcze nie wynaleźli, a ludzie kochali się na zabój"' - Jan Japycz *'"Zobaczycie jak wróce. Zajade dżypem szyrokim. Rzuce pod nogi kwiatów, łyskaczy, perfumów..."' - Pietrek *'"No popatrz, żeby tak bezczelnie to CIA z tym FBI w naszej polityce mieszało, to się w głowie nie mieści"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Jak za gardło złapię to puls wyczuwam"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ja to czasami mam takie myśli, że ja się żonie boję powtórzyć, żeby na mnie nie doniosła do organów ścigania"' - Wójt *'"Eee, legalnymi sposobami to se możesz urzędniczki w urzędzie skarbowym rozśmieszać"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Czerepach, wiesz co, jak ja ciebie tak czasami słucham, to ja se tak myślę, czy mój ojciec 9 miesięcy przed twoim urodzeniem gdzieś twojej matki na zabawie nie spotkał, no bo taka zgodność genetyczna to rzadko się trafia"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ich program, naszym programem"' - Wójt *'"Zwycięzców się nie sądzi"' - Czerepach *'"Program wyborczy nie po to jest, żeby jego dotrzymywać. Przecież to nie program telewizyjny, żeby każda godzina musiała się zgadzać"' - Czerepach *'"Lepiej, żeby pretensje mieli, że więcej obiecałeś niż dotrzymałeś, niż żeby przed wyborami zobaczyli, że za mało obiecałeś"' - Wójt *'"Jutro na wszystkich płotach w gminie Wójt wisiał będzie... To znaczy program Wójta"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"...a skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie jest północny zachód?"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Przecież żeby panu uwierzyli to by pan musiał chyba w kościele na kolanach przed ołtarzem przysięgać, a takiego głupka co by panu uwierzył to się w całej gminie nie znajdzie"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"Jak Wójt programu nie dotrzyma to społeczność z urzędu go zdejmie i na taczkach wywiezie"' - Proboszcz *'"Wilkowyje tez sroce spod ogona nie wypadły"' - Proboszcz =Seria II= Odcinek 14 Sztuka i władza *'"Jedzie od niego jak z gorzelni po bombardowaniu"' - Michałowa o Czerepachu *'"Z miłości porzucił mnie. To kretyn."' - Lucy o Kusym *Hadziuk:"A wiesz, że kaca będziesz miał jak Mamrota chlasz?" Pietrek:"No pewnie" Hadziuk:"A chlasz?" Pietrek:"No pewnie" *'"Artysta – z takim to najtrudniej.(...) Na zewnątrz wygląda jak każdy chłop, a w środku delikatny jak kobieta."' - Michałowa *'"Będziesz miał grubasie sieć komputerową aż się zdziwisz"' - Czerepach *'"Czerepach, chociaż raz zachowaj się jak mężczyzna. Wyjdź zza kobiety!"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Jak dobrze co jest, to zawsze wezmą i spieprzą."' - Solejuk *'"Szuja kaprawa, ale człowiek jednak"' - Pietrek o Czerepachu *'"No i zatłukłem wesz jedną."' - Wójt o Czerepachu *'"To żmija, to bydle, padalec"' - Wójt o Czerepachu *'"Teraz to wszystko wolno. Teraz to nawet największa durnota dozwolona"' - Kusy *'"Jak ja skina widzę, to się tak czuję jak arabski Murzyn żydowskiego pochodzenia."' - Kusy *'"To nie jest żadna subkultura, tylko normalna łobuzerka i prostactwo umysłowe"' - Kusy o skinach *'"Mieć poglądy jak mój ojciec to obciach normalnie"' - Klaudia *'"To po to ja padalca Czerepacha przegonił, żeby teraz amerykańską żmiję mnie do komputerów dopuszczać? Na mózg chyba księgowej padło"' - Wójt do Lodzi *'"Na kacu drobnego nie idzie przeczytać, tak wszystko skacze, że czasem nawet nie wiesz co pijesz"' - Pietrek *'"Magic country"' - Lucy o Wilkowyjach *'"Srała babka srała"' - Pietrek do Więcławskiego *'"Trzymajcie mnie, bo jak go strzelę to normalnie drogę mleczną zobaczy"' - Wójt Odcinek 15 Gmina to ja *'"Odszedł wójt, niech żyje wójt"' - Więcławski *'"Polityka to nie jest taka prosta sprawa jak to twoje budownictwo. Dajmy na to, że ja, w interesie gminy, bezrobocie bym rozwiązał. I co? Dla bezrobotnych nie dobrze, bo będą musieli robić, dla gminy też nie dobrze bo mi środki na zwalczanie bezrobocia obetną."' - Wójt do Więcławskiego *'"To są kubara cygańskie moja droga"' - Wójt do Haliny o cygarach *'"Cywilizacja powinna się rozwijać"' - Wójt *'"Cywilizacja odwraca się od ludzkości."' - Kusy *'"Czasami warto zejść między ludzi, to się człowiek więcej dowie niż z donosów"' - Wójt *'"Od gminy, czyli ode mnie."' - Wójt *'"Nie wszystko co na świecie wymyślili to takie złe jest"' - Wójt *'"U mnie słowo droższe pieniędzy."' - Wójt *'"Żeby był i wilk syty, i Wilkowyje City."' - Wójt *Jerry:"Chcę, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółami." Lucy:"I za to się kocha przyjaciółów." *'"Co ja na ciebie gnido patrzę to normalnie mi złość wraca i skupić się nie mogę"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Dla chłopa biegać z kijem po polu to żadna atrakcja."' - Wójt *'"Czego to chłop nie wymyśli, żeby się z domu od baby wyrwać"' - Wójt *'"Ameryka to mocarstwo nabywcze jest. Oni tam wiedzą co ile jest warte, a jak nie jest warte to tak zrobią, żeby było"' - Czerepach *'"Córka kiedyś kupiła taki album tego całego Picassa, to też ni cholery do niczego nie podobne, a pieniędzy warte, że aż strach"' - Wójt do Kusego *'"Najpierw ławka, potem gospoda, doszło do tego, że narodowi ostatnią radość odebrali"' - Hadziuk *Lucy:"Czy ja wyglądam jak chłopak?" Kusy:"Ja nie znam żadnego takiego ładnego chłopaka" *'"Do prowadzenia baru trochę lekkości nie zawadzi, to nawet wskazane jest"' - Wójt *'"Czas wolny będziemy poświęcać bez wody święconej"' - Wójt do Czerepacha Odcinek 16 Lokalna rewolucja *'"Ty Więcławski jak zlecenie dostaniesz to się dowcipniejszy robisz"' - Wójt *'"Co my tu w Wilkowyjach mamy ciekawego do pokazania? Zabytki nam okupanci pokradli, resztę sojusznicy zabezpieczyli, to my mamy tutaj potencjał ludzki"' - Wójt *'"Ludzie zawsze głupoty będą gadać."' - Wójt *'"Jak się dało zbójowi władzę, no to mata"' - Jan Japycz o wójcie *'"Sraluch jesteś, to nie pamiętasz."'- Hadziuk do Pietrka *Hadziuk:"Leć po te flaszki" Pietrek:"Ale tu tylko na jedną je" Hadziuk:"To dołóż! Zarobiłeś wrogowi wysługując się, w ręce cię palić powinno" *'"Ci Amerykanie to jakaś nienasycona nacja jest. Afganistan im daj, Irak im daj, to jeszcze Wilkowyje chcą opanować"' - Wójt *'"Życie człowieka to ciągły wybór"' - Klaudia *'"Na mszę dziękczynną chyba pójdę dać. Pierwszy raz w życiu ojciec z córką się zgodził."' - Halina Kozioł *'"No to co to za wybór, jak tata nie może przewidzieć jego skutków?"' - Klaudia *Wójt:"Baby mają na wykłady chodzić zamiast obiady gotować" Halina:"A co ty masz przeciwko wykształceniu kobiet? A może ja nie chcę całe życie stać tylko przy garach" Wójt:"Jak ci przy garach nudno to se telewizor włącz" *'"Durnieć to się durnieje od braku wykształcenia i wiedzy"' - Halina do męża *'"Poczucie wartości to u niego największe ze wszystkiego."' - Halina o mężu *'"Piękna kobieta powinna tonąć w kwiatach i dobrym winie"' - Czerepach *'"Dzieciaków się pytam, co jak się nazywa. Amerykanka ich nauczyła. Języka to się trzeba od dziecka uczyć."' - Pietrek *'"Czerwone krawaty powkładali. Co to ma być, k... ich mać? Rewolucja Październikowa?"' - Wójt *'"Wójta na taczkę i na Kamczatkę."' - Członkowie rewolucji pod domem Wójta *'"Co się patrzysz jak szpak w pińcet złotych?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Jaka sytuacja, taki kompromis."' - Proboszcz *Wójt:"No to mamy Country Club" Więcławski:"No, wersja krajowa" Odcinek 17 Honor parafii *'"Niech wyjdzie, niech przyjdzie, niech się ksiądz wreszcie na coś zdecyduje, bo to jakiś mobbing jest"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Nie szata zdobi człowieka"' - Proboszcz *'"Jaki to pysk fałszywy ma"' - Czerepach o Dudzie *'"Ten praktykant to jest świnia w ludzkiej postaci pode mnie przez Wójta podłożona"' - Czerepach do Lodzi *'"Nam potrzeba świeżej krwi"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *Wójt:"Ty byś chciał ludziom czarne teczki zakładać?" Czerepach:"A dlaczego czarne? Białe mogą być" *'"Jej plebania z dancingiem nie pomyliła się aby?"' - Michałowa do Wioletki, kiedy ta przyszła na plebanię skąpo ubrana *'"W zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch"' - Biskup *'"Podsłuchuje? Moja też podsłuchuje!"' - Biskup do Proboszcza o Michałowej *'"A jak ktoś gapić się będzie albo uklęknie to taką pałę ze sprawowania wlepię, że się nie pozbiera jasne?"' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do uczniów *'"Królowo złota, Szeherezado moja"' - Stach Japycz do Więcławskiej *Solejuk:"Ławeczka gdzie? Miała być nowa" Pietrek:"Do malowania zabrana" Solejuk:"Jak świat, światem ławki maluje się na miejscu, a ta kurna do lakierni poszła?" *'"Taki szajs miejscowy ekscelencjo"' - Pietrek do Biskupa o Mamrocie *Biskup Sądecki:A że tak powiem, czym on się zajmuje?" Patryk Pietrek:"Niczym. To policjant jest" *'"Rozpanoszyły się te służby, nos wszędzie wtykają, a poskromić trudno"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Młoda ta nasza demokracja jeszcze, młoda, niedojrzała"' - Biskup *'"Oj, porwę Michałową księdzu, porwę i wywiozę, bo takiej kucharki to naprawdę ze świecą szukać!"' - Biskup o Michałowej *'"Pysk ma jak niewiniątko, a informacje zbiera szybciej niż wiewiórka orzechy"' - Czerepach o Dudzie *'"Ja ci sam szczerze napisałem w opinii, że ty jesteś zdolny do wszystkiego"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Jakby tam, która maszyna spadła, to się zdarza. Od gminy wieniec będziesz miał piękny. Choćbym miał z własnej kieszeni dołożyć"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Przedtem KGB, teraz CIA, teraz wam wszystko wolno, ale pamiętajcie, tutaj jest suwerenny, niepodległy kraj, a nie wasza kolonia!"' - Biskup do Lucy *'"Jak w stanie wojennym, wypisz, wymaluj"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Taka wiedza, z której nic dobrego wyniknąć by nie mogło, a pokusa, aby zło czynić ogromna"' - Biskup do Wójta o teczkach osobowych *'"Strachem szatan rządzi, a Pan Bóg – miłością."' - Biskup Sądecki *Biskup do Wójta:"Taki wójt starać się powinien, aby społeczność nie bała się go tylko pokochała" Proboszcz:"Jakby to ziściło się, to cud byłby większy niż w Kanie Galilejskiej" Odcinek 18 Europejski kandydat *'"A ty, Pietrek, skąd taki wykształcony? Co, kurs spawania na Sorbonie zrobił może?"' - Solejuk *'"Jak racja jest to czasami młodszemu trzeba przyznać"' - Stach Japycz *'"Artysta musi pić."' - Stach Japycz *'"Po trzeźwemu to traktor sobie możesz naprawić, a taka sztuka to wyobrażać bez przerwy sobie trzeba coś, wizje mieć"' - Stach Japycz *'"Na gorąc zimne piwo najlepsze"' - Pietrek *'"Za te pieniądze to kolorów mógł dać więcej"' - Michałowa o abstrakcyjnym obrazie Kusego *'"Ostatni raz to ja cię normalnie ubraną widziałem jak do pierwszej komunii szłaś"' - Wójt do Klaudii *'"Co to ja jestem jakiś Mickiewicz albo jakaś inna Konopnicka?"' - Wójt do Klaudii *'"W Wilkowyjach wszystko mogą ukraść, ale nie obraz"' - Klaudia Kozioł *'"Jak patrzę w te pani oczy, to żałuję, że nie zostałem okulistą"' - Wezół do Lucy *'"A jak jeszcze raz tu się ze swoją depresją pokaże, to wezmę parasolkę i sama ją wyleczę!"' - Wezółowa do męża o Lucy *Solejuk:"Dwie flaszki" Pietrek:"Z górnej półki. Po 23,50" Hadziuk:"Zainwestował Polonista" Pietrek:"Musi na pewniaka idzie, bo inaczej by się tak nie szarpał" *'"Doktor też miętki, a babę ma, że bez kija nie podchodź"' - Pietrek o Wezółowej *'"Poważne malowanie to jest jak skok w nieznane"' - Kusy *'"Ty masz problem z tym Kusym, co on za van Gogha jakiegoś się ma?"' - Witebski do Lucy *'"Zapomniałeś, że są uczucia od strachu silniejsze?"' - Halina do męża Odcinek 19 Rozwód z miłości *'"Ty to jesteś artysta, były alkoholik, to ty masz osobowość jakąś"' - Klaudia do Kusego *'"Jak nikt na mnie nie patrzy, to myślę, że mnie nie ma."' - Klaudia *'"Widzę, że się całkiem do tej Unii przekonałeś, skoro ci się chłopcy zaczynają podobać na stare lata."' - Halina do Wójta *Wójt:"Jak mi kadrowa zaszła w ciążę, to ja wcześniej od niej wiedziałem" Halina:"A to niby skąd? Może ty wcześniej co przy tej ciąży majstrował?" *'"Czerepach szuja, to zawsze było wiadomo. Całe lata była to szuja użyteczna, ale potem ambicje chore zaczęły go zżerać i czas jego się skończył"' - Wójt o Czerepachu *'"Ty, to Hadziuk orient masz jak te kozy twoje"' - Pietrek do Hadziuka *'"Malowanie to jest jak praca na poczcie, żadnych emocji"' - Kusy *'"To jest nie do pomyślenia, żeby mając taką kobietę u boku, szukać innej na boku"' - Stasiek do Więcławskiej *'"Kobiety to mają niesamowitą intuicję, taką zwierzęcą"' - Więcławski *'"Wcięty to ja może byłem kiedyś, a teraz to ja najwyżej mogę być wzięty"' - Kusy *'"Taka różnica, że w America każdy szuka powód, żeby się cieszyć, a Słowianin szuka powód, żeby się martwić."' - Lucy *'"Kobieta czasami komplementu to bardziej potrzebuje niż prezentu."' - Więcławska *'"No, a co ja mam myśleć, jak ty mu zdjęć narobiła jak do pierwszej komunii"' - Wójt do Klaudii o Kusym *'"Z wami nie ma prywatnie – albo przesłuchanie, albo spowiedź."' - Michałowa do Staśka *'"Takie nogi wozić autobusem to jest wykroczenie drogowe"' - Więcławski o Wioletce *'"Wszystko co z Wioletką jest związane jest grzeszne"' - Kusy *'"Ksiądz ma swoje tajemnice spowiedzi, a ja mam swoje. Ludzie życzliwi zadzwonią."' - Michałowa *'"Są prawa kanoniczne i prawa człowieka."' - Michałowa Odcinek 20 Diabelskie porachunki *'"Pierwszy raz patrzę na twój obraz i widzę o co w nim chodzi"' - Proboszcz do Kusego *'"Ja maluję kuszenie mamrota, a on mnie samego skusił"' - Kusy *'"Zazdrości ci się zachciało to teraz masz, księdza proboszcza i te jego całą służbę specjalną na karku mamy, ona gorsza od skarbówki"' - Więcławski do żony *'"Wyjechać na emigrację, to tak jakby rozwód z Wilkowyjami brać"' - Hadziuk *'"Najwięksi artyści przymierali głodem"' - Klaudia *'"Bóg mi zsyła koneserów, najpierw twojego stryja, teraz ciebie"' - Kusy do Klaudii *'"Super to jest takie kryterium artystyczne na poziomie reality show"' - Kusy *'"Takich ruskich to nawet same Ruskie u siebie nie mają"' - Stasiek do Wioletki o pierogach *'"Separacja nie znosi próżni."' - Stasiek *'"Co to za malarz, jak nawet mnie stać, żeby go kupić"' - Wójt o Kusym *'"Są takie sprawy, że nawet w Kodeksie Karnym tego nie ma."' - Stasiek *'"Ot, kobieta! Duchowi memu dała w pysk i poszła."' - Kusy (cytat z Juliusza Słowackiego) *'"Tak to już jest z artystami, że trzeba ich utrzymywać, a jak który sam się utrzymuje, znaczy się nie artysta"' - Michałowa *'"Sztuka to też jest pewien rodzaj powołania"' - Kusy *'"Ty Pietrek jakbyś mniej pił, to byś więcej o jedzeniu myślał"' - Więcławska do Pietrka *'"Gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszłoby ci do głowy ją tknąć, to ja bym cię zabiję"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Przystępna uroda to nie wszystko."' - Halina Kozioł *'"Jak wobec teścia mores będzie czuł, żadnego zdradzania nie będzie"' - Wójt o Dudzie *'"Wynoś się stąd, ty zomowcu jeden"' - Więcławska do Staśka Odcinek 21 Jesienna burza *'"Mówię, że przetarg ogłaszam, znaczy ekipę zbieraj"' - Wójt do Więcławskiego *'"Słuchaj, jak jest z przetargiem, jeszcze nie ogłoszony, a wygrałeś"' - Wójt do Więcławskiego *'"Co by ze mnie za gospodarz gminy był, jak ja bym konkurs ogłaszał, a nie wiedział, kto wygra! Co to ja, hazardzista jestem, nieodpowiedzialny?"' - Wójt *'"Oni uważają, że w pracy nie jest najważniejsze, żeby zarobić, tylko żeby się nie narobić"' - Więcławski o robotnikach *'"Najgorsza prawda lepsza niż nóż w plecy"' - Wójt *'"Ta menda na mnie donosi"' - Wójt o Dudzie *'"Matko, jak to ciężko ten publiczny urząd sprawować"' - Wójt *'"W Unii z gwinta nie walą"' - Pietrek *'"Jeden łyczek, choćby spirytu to lekom nie zaszkodzi"' - Solejuk *'"Względem mocy ujdzie, a w smaku to jak samogon, tylko mdły trochu"' - Solejuk o whisky *'"Nasz Mamrot to można powiedzieć takie 5 w 1. Na wszystko działa, raz popróbujesz to na narkotyki patrzeć nie możesz"' - Hadziuk *'"Myślałem, że jakieś ABW na mnie napadło, albo inny GROM"' - Wójt do Klaudii, kiedy ta przykryła go kocem *'"Życie to jest jedna wielka dżungla, a urząd - jedno wielkie bagno"' - Wójt *'"Tylko na rodzinę można liczyć w tym życiu"' - Wójt *'"Mężczyzna wieku nie ma. Albo mężczyzna jest, albo chłystek, ile by lat nie miał."' - Michałowa *'"Pan nasz za uczynki będzie nas rozliczał, a nie za to co ludzie gadają"' - Michałowa *'"W wyścigu szczurów wszyscy wygrywać nie mogą"' - Fabian Duda *'"I jakie są teraz jego zarzuty? Goło-dupo-słowne!"' - Wójt o Dudzie *'"Nie ma większego ścierwa od donosiciela, ale najgorsze ścierwo to jest donosiciel niewiarygodny"' - Wójt *'"Hadziuk, a wiesz ty czym ten majster w Anglii do roboty zajeżdżał? (…) A Harley`em, bo taką fantazję miał. A wiesz, gdzie on tego Harley`a trzymał? (…) A w garażu, a nad garażem chałupa ze 300 metrów. To wszystko jego. A ty wiesz skąd on to wszystko wziął? (…) A zarobił se."' - Pietrek *'"Gdyby moja reputacja od tego spaceru z panem Stachem ucierpieć miała, to byłby znak, że wcześniej nic nie była warta"' - Michałowa Odcinek 22 Diler pierogów *'"Wstęp wolny, my wolne, znaczy można"' - Solejuk *'"Kiedy wiele miesięcy temu elektorat zdecydowaną większością głosów wybrał mnie, ponownie na stanowisko wójta, nie spodziewano się, że moja druga kadencja będzie jeszcze lepsza niż pierwsza"' - Wójt *'"Jedną politykę powinniśmy z księdzem prowadzić"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Dobra rada, czasem więcej od pieniędzy warta"' - Hadziukowa *'"A ty co się tak pieścisz z tym kieliszkiem? Mam coś większego, idźcie na ławkę, a ja dobiorę do karety"' - Solejuk do Pietrka na otwarciu Uniwersytetu *Stach Japycz:"Nie widział cię kto, jak ze stołu ściągałeś?" Pietrek:"Gdzie, Solejuk w palcach ma klej. Oldschool" Solejuk:"Ty Pietrek uważaj, żebyś zaraz sam się nie skulił" Pietrek:"To po angielsku je, stara szkoła" *'"Piękni znajomi rzeczywiście, największe moczymordy w gminie"' - Michałowa o ławeczkowiczach *'"Konowały to są"' - Solejuk o lekarzach *'"Nie święci garnki lepią"' - Hadziukowa *'"Dla baby to można stracić głowę, emeryturę i hobby"' - Solejuk *'"Wódki nie przepijesz, roboty nie przerobisz"' - Stach Japycz *'"Robota głupiego lubi"' - Hadziuk *'"Biznes is biznes"' - Pietrek *'"Człowiek ma naturalną skłonność do złego, a do dobrego trzeba go troszkę przymusić."' - Proboszcz *'"Nic tak nie zmienia człowieka jak kobieta, albo pieniądze"' - Stach Japycz *'"Prawdziwy aktor to nawet dla jednego widza gra"' - Michałowa *'"Podobno w gminie taki procent katolików, że i w najmocniejszym spirytusie tyle nie ma"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Ma dupa nogi, to niech se idzie!"' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Twoje rządy w domu skończyły się, pijaku. Tera kurna ja!"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Ni ma kobity, dzieciów ni ma, nie ma rodziny"' - Solejuk *'"Czego nie zrobisz, żałować będziesz, a co zrobisz, też żałować będziesz, że zrobiłeś"' - Stach Japycz do Pietrka *'"Do tysiąca sztuk w Unii pierogi są zwolnione."' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Kobieta to potrafi jak pająk w siatki człowieka opętać"' - Pietrek Odcinek 23 Do dobrego lepiej przymusić *'"Sam honor to do życia za mało"' - Stach Japycz *'"Najgorzej to zacząć po lekarzach chodzić, wtedy wyłazi jedna choroba za drugą"' - Pietrek *'"Jak z reklamy jakiejś wyglądają, bo my to jak z reklamacji raczej"' - Stasiek do Kusego *'"Tutaj tylko tutejszy wytrzyma."' - Stasiek *'"Nudno u nas, ale policja za to więcej czasu ma."' - Stasiek *'"Wszystko można, co jest dla ludzi, tylko miarę i porę trzeba znać."' - Więcławska *Klaudia:"Ja ci nie będę streszczać na ulicy tego, co Chińczycy dwa tysiące lat wymyślali, nie? A ty wiesz chociaż, jaką ty masz liczbę Kua?" Fabian:"Kua? Może nie, ale... ale PESEL pamiętam" *'"A może ty gay jesteś?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Z rodziną to zawsze tak jest, że dobrze nie jest. Jak jest, to życie zatruje. Jak nie ma, to jeszcze gorzej."' - Hadziuk *'"Na początku był chaos, ale później sprawy się jakoś układają"' - Proboszcz *'"W wymuszaniu, żeby ludzie robili to co oni chcą, to zawsze doświadczenie mieli"' - Wójt o Kościele *'"Nie bójta się, nie napity jest, po krokach słyszę"' - Solejukowa do swoich dzieci o Solejuku *'"Ksiądz ciągle przykre rzeczy mówi, przywykłam"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Kobiecie nieraz ulec trzeba, wiadoma rzecz, ale jakby mężczyzna już tak całkiem wolności miał nie mieć, to by i mężczyzną przestał być"' - Stach Japycz *'"Nie po to Pan Bóg człowieka z ustami stworzył, żeby całkiem nie napić się"' - Stach Japycz *'"Jak ja chcę kłótnię bezrozumną zobaczyć, to ja sobie telewizor włączę i na polityków popatrzę."' - Proboszcz *'"Widzę, że oboje niezadowoleni, czyli kompromis uczciwy jest"' - Proboszcz do Stacha Japycza i Michałowej Odcinek 24 Siła władzy *'"Na mecz sobie jakiś przełącz to się uspokoisz"' - Halina do męża *'"Ksiądz przede mną tajemnic nie ma."' - Michałowa *'"A Kusy kiedy ostatnio był? Nawet najstarsi ludzie nie pamiętają"' - Proboszcz, o tym, kiedy Kusy ostatni raz był u spowiedzi *'"Męża korona? Na "ż"? Chyba cierniowa."' - Wójt *'"Pietrek? A coś ty się tak wystroił, jak na pierwszą komunię?"' - Wójt na widok Pietrka w garniturze *'"Poważny mężczyzna musi porządnie zjeść"' - Wioletka *'"Do pukania to jest młotek, a taka delikatna rączką tylko do pieszczot się nadaje"' - Wójt do Wioletki *'"Pani Wioletka jest dla nas takim bogactwem naturalnym"' - Wójt *'"Przy panu wójcie to się czuje, jakbym bielizny na sobie nie miała"' - Wioletka *'"Mądrego jak nic do powiedzenia nie masz, to lepiej nie gadaj"' - Stach Japycz *'"Cicha woda brzegi rwie"' - Wójt *'"Chłopy to wszystkie takie same, jak co do czego przyjdzie"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Są takie sytuacje, że publiczny funkcjonariusz musi się poświęcić dla dobra ogółu"' - Wójt *'"Liczy się gest"' - Wioletka *'"Przez rozum pij"' - Stach Japycz do Pietrka Odcinek 25 Plan awaryjny *'"Ich stać na takie rzeczy, że mi nawet do głowy nie przychodziło, że człowiek może czegoś takiego potrzebować."' - Wezół do Lucy o zarobkach lekarzy w Szkocji *'"Po kobiecie to wszystkiego się spodziewać można"' - Stach Japycz *'"Prawdziwy mężczyzna to na kobiety odporny musi być"' - Hadziuk *'"Jak taka widzi, że tobie zależy, to jej nie zależy, a jak tobie nie zależy, no to jej zależy"' - Hadziuk *Stach Japycz:"A co ona tak wygląda, jakby ze śmietnika wyciągnęli ją?" Pietrek:"No, zapuściła się" *'"Zanim pan do tej Szkocji wyjedzie, to ja panu tutaj Irlandię urządzę, że pan się nie pozbiera"' - Wójt do Wezóła *'"Ty do intryg masz lepszy łeb niż ja "' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Ciastko słodkie, ale pani Wioletka słodsza"' - Stasiek do Wioletki *'"Jak kto mi dotknie pani Wioletki, to lepiej dla niego, żeby sobie tę rękę odciął"' - Stasiek do zgromadzonych w knajpie *Proboszcz:"Miarę trzeba mieć, to jest to czego ty przez całe życie zrozumieć nie możesz" Wójt:"Jak ktoś mało może to i taką miarę według siebie ustala" *'"Żeby on interweniował w sprawie uczucia i to u mężczyzny, to do niego nie podobne"' - Halina o mężu *'"Dwie kobiety w pół słowa się rozumieją"' - Halina *'"Mówią, że zapanowała atmosfera zastraszenia, gorzała im przez gardło nie przechodzi"' - Wójt do Staśka o klientach Country Clubu *'"Jak zapalenia wyrostka dostaniesz, a lekarza nie będzie w wsi, też będziesz gadał, że za ostro. Na ostry dyżur do Radzynia będziesz zapierniczał"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Dziennikarz to nie jest praca, to jest służba publiczna"' - Wójt *'"Służba to nie są tylko zaszczyty, to nie jest tylko klapa wypięta do orderu, służba to jest poświęcenie"' - Wójt *'"Mnie ksiądz nie spowiada się"' - Michałowa *'"Najlepiej zapobiegać. Prewencja przede wszystkim"' - Stasiek *'"To jest tak jak z piosenkami – najbardziej podobają się te najprostsze"' - Kusy o sztuce *'"Przecież ja nie mogę całe życie udawać, że pieniądze nie istnieją"' - Kusy Odcinek 26 Zgoda po polsku *'"Nie po to przez tyle lat hodują w sobie niechęć, żeby teraz się godzić"' - Kusy o braciach Koziołach *'"Ty to taki Polak jesteś do kości"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Jakby wszyscy próbowali tylko to, co ma się udać, to by nic nie robili. I na tym polega kłopot w tym kraj. Ludzie siedzą i piją, i szukają tylko, co to ma się nie udać, no cholera jasna!"' - Lucy *'"Kościół nie boi się trudnych pytań"' - Proboszcz *'"Są sprawy trudne, niemożliwe i całkowicie nie do pomyślenia. To jest, niestety, ten ostatni przypadek."' - Proboszcz o pomyśle pogodzenia się z bratem *'"Gdyby nie brat komuch, to kto wie, może ja byłbym dzisiaj biskupem"' - Proboszcz *'"Wybaczanie jest naszą powinnością, więc ja wybaczam, chociaż z ciężkim sercem."' - Proboszcz *'"To nie brat, tylko gad"' - Proboszcz o swoim bracie *'"Kanalia, ale cóż poradzić, też stworzenie Boże"' - Proboszcz o swoim bracie *'"No a ksiądz z Mikałową pod jednym dachem na plebani mieszka?"' - Lucy do Księdza *'"Ksiądz i Michałowa jak dwie siostry żyją, ja z Kusym też"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"No ale jak się policjanci nie będą żenili, to skąd się będą brali następni?"' - Wioletka *'"Przecież on jak się tylko nauczył mówić, to on od razu naskarżył na mnie matce"' - Wójt o bracie *'"Tylu w życiu miałam, a żaden mnie nie poprosił"' - Wioletka o oświadczynach *'"Ja widzę, że ty chcesz tą całą pokojową nagrodę Nobla dostać, jak ty mnie popychasz do zgody z katabasem"' - Wójt do żony *'"Tyle kwiatów co ja dzisiaj dostałam, to wszystkie kobiety w Wilkowyjach przez rok nie widziały"' - Wioletka *'"Kusy to jest jedyny facet, jaki mnie szanował jako człowieka i jako kobietę"' - Wioletka *'"Tu taki dziwny kraj jest, że wszyscy chcą dobrze, tylko strasznie robią sobie krzywdę nawzajem."' - Lucy *'"Amerykanie są kompletnie pozbawieni poczucia realizmu. Od kiedy wylądowali na Księżycu, to wydaje im się, że wszystko jest możliwe"' - Kusy *'"Jaki kto katolik, taka i pamięć u niego."' - Michałowa *'"Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno, za to na samotność zawsze jest za wcześnie."' - Kusy *'"Rodzice do dziecka cierpliwość powinni mieć."' - Halina *'"Na stojaka łatwiej o kulturę – na nogach do końca utrzymać się trzeba."' - Więcławski *'"Kusy to ani wypić, ani kobity, co to za życie"' - Hadziuk do Kusego *'"Człowiek jak kobity nie ma to przynajmniej popije sobie z tego nieszczęścia"' - Pietrek *'"Czasem to lepiej nie szukać jak źle trafić."' - Kusy *'"Taka abstynencja to człowieka do ruiny doprowadzić może"' - Hadziuk *'"Może ona najpierw artystę ze świata w nim zobaczyła, a potem przyjrzała się, że on tutejszy jest"' - Stach Japycz o Lucy i Kusym *'"Takiego wyjątkowego pojednania to jeszcze u nas nie było, w związku z tym pierwsza pomoc może się przydać"' - Wezół *'"No co? Nudzę cię, tak? Jak piłem byłem zabawniejszy"' - Kusy do Hot Doga *'"Zawsze pierwszy się pchał, i na świat i do głosu"' - Wójt o bracie *'"Widzisz klechę? Z łaciną tu wyjeżdża, przecie wie, że nikt nie rozumie. Zapomniał, że to nie ambona?"' - Wójt do Haliny o bracie *'"Dzięki zgodzie małe rzeczy rosną, przez niezgodę wielkie upadają"' - Proboszcz *'"Cała ta wasza władza na donosach stoi"' - Proboszcz do Wójta *Solejuk:"Czegoś mi wlazł pod koła?" Kusy:"Bo świateł nie masz" Solejuk:"A ty kurna miałeś światła?" *'"Niech pan zabiera. A ja to się mogę bujać pół nocy w tę i nazad? Tak? Szlag by to trafił!"' - Solejuk sam do siebie po przywiezieniu pierogów do Country Clubu =Seria III= Odcinek 27 Płomień duży i mały *'"Zdurniał, czy co? Kto by jedyną w okolicy knajpę podpalił? Chyba że jakie zboczeńce albo Bin Ladeny"' - Pietrek do Dudy* *'"Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobiety to czekanie, aż mężczyzna rozumu nabierze."' - Lucy *'"Tutaj tak jest, tutaj pić można, dzieci bić można, ukraść nawet czasem coś można, ale żyć razem bez ślubu nie można"' - Kusy *'"Cholery jasne, ledwo ze mną zaczął kochać się, to mnie utajnił jak jakąś rakietę atomową."' - Lucy *'"Myśl, myśl, myślenie ma przyszłość."' - Wójt *'"Wiadomo, że rada przegłosuje to, co wójt każe."' - Więcławski *'"Jak butelki z wódką strzelać zaczęły, to myślałem, że mi serce pęknie. Litra za litrą szły w niemry, duszyczki czyste"' - Hadziuk *'"Nie w każdym pożarze płoną grzesznicy"' - Proboszcz *'"Przepis powinien być, żeby wdów na plebaniach nie zatrudniać"' - Proboszcz *'"Wszystko przemija i na gorsze idzie"' - Stach Japycz *'"Jeszcze miesiąc nie minął cały, a tacy jak Japycz na kamieniu nie rodzą się"' - Hadziuk *'"Flaszkę swoją i na pół godziny można było przy nim zostawić, nigdy nie ubyło, nawet łyka, taki człowiek"' - Solejuk o Janie Japyczu *'"W piciu nie trunek liczy się, a towarzystwo, od tego smak zależy"' - Stach Japycz *'"Dla nich knajpa to tysiąc razy od domu ważniejsza"' - Solejukowa o ławeczkowiczach *Hadziukowa:"Solejukowa, ty pomyśl, jakie to życie piękne było gdyby ten twój trzeźwy chodził" Solejukowa:"A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, jak on zawsze pijący był" *'"Potrzeba nam kobiet we władzach"' - Wójt *'"Na kobiecą intuicję nie ma konspiracji"' - Kusy *'"Mordownia spaliła się, ale atmosferę wójt uratował"' - Michałowa do Wójta *'"Prosty posterunkowy, a w środku – czysty Szekspir"' - Kusy o Staśku Odcinek 28 Powrót demona *'"Kusy! Ty chrapasz!"' - Lucy *'"Jak Czerepachowi przysługę zrobisz, to on raz dwa zapomni, ale każdą urazę do końca życia będzie pamiętał"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Facet jak chce coś głupiego zrobić, to zaraz filozofię wymyśla."' - Lucy *'"Na czczo niczego lepszego od piwa nie wynaleźli"' - Stach Japycz *'"Niemce zawsze nas wyrolujo, tylko pod Grunwaldem raz udało się, a potem już przegrywaliśmy wszystko, i u siebie i na wyjeździe"' - Hadziuk *Stasiek:"Z restauracją, to jak będzie?" Wójt:"(...) Na zmianę klimatu trzeba poczekać" Stasiek:"To znaczy, jak się jeszcze bardziej ociepli?" *'"W kupie siła"' - Solejuk *'"Jest coś, co ludzi bardzo interesuje - sąsiedzi"' - Czerepach *'"Wiedzę należy uzupełniać, aby nie za szybko"' - Stach Japycz *'"Wychlasz litr od razu, władza rozumu ci odpuszcza, nie wiesz co jest, a czego nie ma, a jak po kieliszku pijesz to i wiesz, o co chodzi i pragnienie masz zaspokojone"' - Stach *Czerepach:"Mam doniesienie o próbie policyjnej pacyfikacji niezależnej redakcji złożyć? Prasę i telewizję zaalarmować?" Stasiek:"Jakiej pacyfikacji?" Czerepach:"Policyjnej. Głuchy do tego?" *'"Przy was to każdy abstynent."' - Wójt do ławeczkowiczów *'"Z pana wójta to z przeproszeniem dupa jest, a nie nasz przedstawiciel"' - Pietrek do Wójta *'"Fabian, ty sobie musisz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy ty jesteś młodym wilkiem, czy psem łańcuchowym mojego ojca"' - Klaudia do Dudy *'"Jakby w czasach inkwizycji Michałowa żyła, to strach pomyśleć jaką by karierę zrobiła"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Sercem z wami jestem, ale reszta – na służbie. Nie pomogę wam"' - Stasiek do ławeczkowiczów Odcinek 29 W kleszczach terroryzmu *'"Kobietę pan rozbawił. A z samego rana to nie jest takie proste."' - Kusy do Staśka *'"I oni narzekają, że za komuny biurokracja była, a wtedy można było każdego zamknąć, do wyjaśnienia, a jak dowodów przy nim nie było, to szczególnie"' - Wójt *'"Społeczeństwo nabiera przekonania, że jak niewinnego można było bezpodstawnie zamknąć, to można i winnego. Na tej podstawie respekt do władzy czuje, a przestępczość maleje"' - Wójt *'"Najważniejsze światło to jest w głowie"' - Kusy *'"To medycyna jeszcze w takich powijakach, że na żywca trzeba kłuć?!"' - Wójt do Wezóła *'"Wójtowi coś w nogę widzę stało się, ale gorączka do głowy poszła"' - Stach Japycz do Wójta *'"U nas organa porządku znane są ze swej skuteczności"' - Proboszcz *'"I przekonasz się, że prawo jednakowe dla wszystkich, czy chłop spodnie nosi, czy sukienkę."' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Jakbym u ojca przyjaciół miała pracować, to żadnej pracy bym nie znalazła"' - Klaudia do ojca *'"Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni"' - Halina *'"Jak w promocji, za darmo, to prędzej czy później trzeba będzie za to słono zapłacić."' - Proboszcz *'"Takiej bomby biologicznej to w Wilkowyjach jeszcze nie było"' - Hadziuk o pchłach *'"Poszły stąd Solejuki, bo taką pałę z religii wystawię, że do końca roku nie poprawicie"' - Proboszcz do Solejuków *'"Pchła nie tygrys, na śmierć nie zagryzie"' - Wójt *'"Ja wiedziałem, jak Czerepach się weźmie za coś, to świństwo z tego być musi"' - Wójt *'"Duda, ty wcale taki głupi nie jesteś jakby się mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Złem jest wódka w nadmiarze, ale też złem jest zmuszanie do życia w ascezie, bo wolną wolę każdego uszanować należy"' - Proboszcz *'"Nie musi już Japycz za nas oczami świecić w zaświatach"' - Solejuk *'"Sroce spod ogona nie wypadliśmy się"' - Hadziuk Odcinek 30 Fakt prasowy *'"Stój! Czekaj! Fucking chłop ty!"' - Lucy do właściciela konia *'"Chcesz wojny ze mną?"' - Babka zielarka do Winieckiego *Lucy:"Kusy dawaj wszystko co masz!" Kusy:"Bierz co chcesz. Aa, o pieniądze chodzi?" *'"Mamy ranczo to i koń może być"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Na początku uratowałaś psa, potem mnie, teraz konia, aż się boję myśleć co będzie dalej"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"A skąd ty tyle pieniędzy nabrał, cholero jedna?!' - Solejukowa "Mamo to wszystko za robotę przy radiu, wszystko legalnie i bez podatku." - Marianek *'"Tobie synek jednemu wierzę, bo jak ty byś mnie zawiódł, to ja ci nogi z dupy powyrywam, a?"' - Solejukowa do Marianka *Kusy:"Nie przewidziało się pani, to jest koń" Solejukowa:"Przecież widzę, że nie jeleń" *Paweł Kozioł:"Łgać to ty potrafisz jak nikt" Arkadiusz Czerepach:"Od wójta się nauczyłem, lepszej szkoły nie ma" *'"Wójt tak do intrygi w rękawiczkach nadaje się, jak ja do baletu radzieckiego"' - Czerepach do Wójta *Wójt:"Ty mi jeszcze zatańczysz, tak jak ja ci zagram" Czerepach:"Wójt głuchy, to nie słyszy, że moja orkiestra głośniejsza jest i walca z Titanica wójtowi gra" *'"Żywy, polityczny trup"' - Czerepach o Wójcie *'"Pani Lucy, pani to lubi takie trudne wyzwania"' - Hadziukowa, odnośnie zamiaru poprawienia wyglądu Solejukowej *'"Solejuki! Nogów w dupie już nie macie po prostu!"' - Stasiek *'"Chcesz być piękna, to cierp"' - Hadziukowa do Solejukowej *'"Jak człowiekowi co dobrego zrobić to znać nie chce, a zwierz doceni"' - Hadziukowa *'"Trochę większy od piesa"' - Lucy o koniu *'"Takie francuski, brzydsze od naszych, a co jedna to ładniejsza, bo dobrze zrobiona"' - Hadziukowa *'"Wójt wkroczył na poświęconą ziemię, no to coś ważnego musiało się stać"' - Proboszcz do Wójta *'"Prawdziwa cnota krytyk się nie boi"' - Proboszcz *'"Kobieta zrobiona – nowo narodzona!"' - Hadziukowa *'"Ludzie uwielbiają oglądać innych w sytuacjach, w których sami za skarby świata nie chcieliby być widziani"' - Arkadiusz Czerepach *'"Za wolność słowa trzeba płacić, ale chyba lepiej ochronie niż własną skórą"' - Czerepach do Witebskiego *'"Znowu żry"' - Lucy o koniu *Lucy:"Kusy, jesteś anioł" Kusy:"Nie jestem anioł, ale przylecę jak tylko zechcesz" *'"Media w dzisiejszym świecie pełnią bardzo ważną rolę, ważną i odpowiedzialną"' - Proboszcz *'"A ty wiesz patałachu, że za taki przypał to w Anglii to by cię za dupę wzięli i przez kanał La Manche przerzucili"' - Pietrek do robotnika *'"Pijane to mają z niego wychodzić jak zabawią się, a nie robić jego"' - Pietrek do robotników *'"Hitlery się znalazły!"' - robotnik o Staśku, Pietrku i Solejuku *Krystyna Więcławska:"U nas tylko ksiądz na baby nie lata" Halina Kozioł:A kto go tam wie! Jeden Kozioł i drugi Kozioł!" *'"Pan jest cham!"' - Lodzia do wójta *'"To podły człowiek jest"' - Czerepach o Wójcie *'"Wójt jest osobą publiczną, musi się liczyć z tym, że ludzie chcą wiedzieć co robi"' - Witebski *'"Ty świnio nienasycona, wszystkiego ci mało, wieś mi robisz przed całą gminą"' - Halina do męża *'"Wisi na tobie, jak pranie na sznurku!"' - Halina o Lodzi do Wójta *'"Ja się na tobie zemszczę, jak tylko kobieta w takiej sytuacji potrafi! Też się puszczę w gazecie!"' - Halina do męża *'"Już z tobą kończę Kozioł, na dzisiaj. I jeszcze jedno, jak ty świnio na drodze urzędowej kobietę wykorzystujesz, to w naszym małżeńskim łóżku miejsca dla ciebie nie ma"' - Halina do męża *'"Kto by chciał pracować jak policja do roboty pogania"' - Wioletka *'"Wszyscy bezrobotni zajęci"' - Wioletka *'"To są osoby publiczne i trzeba im patrzeć na ręce, nawet jak pod kołdrą chowają"' - Czerepach *Wójt:"Własna córka na mnie nadaje. Zabiję swołocz!" Duda:"Własną córkę?" Wójt:"Zgłupiałeś, Witebskiego gryzmolistę i Czerepacha co za nim stoi" *'"Albo rozwód, albo utłukę tego gada"' - Halina do Proboszcz o swoim mężu *'"W prasie kolorowej i w reklamie tylko głupi prawdy szuka"' - Michałowa *'"Bo kobiety lotniejszy umysł mają"' - Michałowa *'"Do dupy takie państwo prawa"' - Wójt Odcinek 31 Radio interaktywne *'"Takiej władzy, która by wszystkim dogodziła to jeszcze u nas nie było"' - Halina *'"No to się doigrał stary grubas"' - Czerepach o Wójcie *'"Wójtowa mu taką jesień średniowiecza szykuje, że strach"' - Witebski o Wójcie *'"Pustoszeje kraj. W niektórych wioskach jednego młodego nie znajdziesz, jak po zarazie jakiejś"' - Solejuk *'"Kobiecie tak szybko nie przechodzi."' - Hadziuk *'"U obcego żeby za darmola robić teraz takiej mody ni ma"' - Pietrek *'"Jak mężczyzna zdradzić chce, zawsze okazje znajdzie."' - Carol *'"Utłukę gada na miejscu jak psa"' - Halina o mężu *'"Zaliczka więź między inwestorem a wykonawcą buduje"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ja szukam Paweł Kozioł, a nie to?"' - Carol na widok Pawła Kozioła *'"Adres dobry, ale Kozioł nie dobry"' - Carol *Pietrek:"I co pani narobiła?" Wezółowa:"Ja tylko żółtego sera chciałam." Pietrek:"Nie mogła se pani sama w domu podziabać?? Dobra, przerwa, wypad! Znaczy wychodzić. Sklep zamknięty jest. I drzwi zamknąć bo muchy leco!" Wezółowa:"Może ja coś pomogę? W końcu żona lekarza jestem." Pietrek:"Tak? To może pani kopertę da. Pani idzie lepiej, bo to przez te pani fochy wszystko." *'"Już tam tyle po ślubie żaden chłop tak zupełnie niewinny nie jest"' - Halina *'"Są kobiety, które potrafią docenić, ile mężczyzny jest w mężczyźnie"' - Wójt *'"Człowieka ciągnie tam, gdzie się urodził."' - Carol *'"Uczucie kobiety najłatwiej wykorzystać."' - Carol *'"Polityka nie ma nic wspólnego z moralnością."' - Czerepach *'"(...) żeby we wspólnej sprawie sąsiadom nie pomóc, to gówniarzem trzeba być."' - Stach Japycz *'"Całkiem was ta komuna zeszmaciła, a kapitalizm do reszty we łbach pomieszał"' - Stach Japycz *'"Gieny sprawdzą, że ojciec recydywa i zaraz jak nic prawa rodzicielskie mi do dzieciaka zabiorą"' - Solejukowa *'"Z czortem umowa nieważna jest"' - Solejukowa *'"Więcławski, ruszysz psia krew wreszcie dupę po ten gips? Czy mamy ci postojowe policzyć?"' - Solejuk do Więcławskiego *'"Wszystkiego może nie być, ale prokuratura to jest wszędzie"' - Wójt *'"A niech się patrzą i zazdroszczują, jaka jest nasza miłość"' - Lucy *'"To jest naturalna rzecz, że artysta jest sam przeciw całemu światu i co jego obchodzi jak ty chcesz mnie mać?"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Przyszła koza do woza"' - Wójt o Lodzi *Lodzia:"Ja nie wiedziałam co robię, po tym, jak pan mojej godności uwłaszczył" Wójt:"Zwierzchnik jest jak ojciec! na ojca obrażać się nie wolno!" Lodzia:"Dlatego te dokumenty, co ze sobą zabrałam to teraz mam." Wójt:"Jakie dokumenty?" Lodzia:"No, zestawienie, kto ile razy przetarg wygrał za ostatnie trzy lata, porównanie kosztorysów i ofert z ostatecznymi, co to zawsze dwa razy wyższe były i takie tam." *'"Rodzina może się ze sobą nie zgadzać, ale kasa się musi zgadzać"' - Więcławska do Joli Odcinek 32 Wielkie odkrycie *'"Co to za człowiek był, co kulturę zaprowadził do picia"' - Pietrek o Janie Japyczu *'"Małżeństwo bez potomności nie ma tej wartości."' - Pietrek *'"Natura nie lubi próżni"' - Wójt *'"O co temu koniu chodzi?"' - Lucy *'"Wioletka nie oszuka, jest ucz... nie oszuka"' - Solejuk *'"Ty normalnie, Jolka, taka głupia jesteś, że teraz to już tylko zmądrzeć możesz."' - Więcławska *'"Jak sam wstawiony jesteś, to się za nią nie wstawiaj, bo jej nie pomożesz."' - Stach Japycz *Solejuk:"Mam wytrysk ropy!" Patryk Pietrek:"Ja strasznego pilota rano miałem, a po piwie trochu przeszło" *'"Jedno, co mafia dobrze wymyśliła – rozdział rodziny od interesów."' - Wójt *'"Jak ty teraz swojego orlena masz to postawił byś co"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *'"Po pijaku biznes nie rozwija się."' - Solejuk *'"I czego rżysz jak końska dupa do bata?"' - Solejuk do żony *'"Rzadko na naszą ławeczkę ktoś z wyższym wykształceniem się przysiądzie"' - Stach Japycz *'"Mamy postawić czy będzie pan redaktor również inwestował?"' - Stach Japycz do Witebskiego *'"Ona jak głupot nie gada to całkiem przyjemny głos ma"' - Wójt o Lodzi *'"Mamrot mózg zajął mu. Normalnie nieczynny zrobił się."' - Hadziuk o Witebskim *'"Ja to wystarczy, że czasem byle instrukcję przeczytam i od razu głowa mnie boli."' - Pietrek *'"Parobek... zabił sztukę. Gombrowicz trafnie przewidział w Ferdydurke, zwłaszcza w Operetce całkowite odwrócenie dominanty estetycznej w kulturze światowej. Gwałtowny wzrost znaczenia politycznego i ekonomicznego niższych warstw spowodował rozwój form przekazu z definicji plebejskich, takich jak radio, a zwłaszcza telewizja... Co zaowocowało całkowitą dominacją gustu parobka w kulturze i zepchnęło sztukę na margines... Ostatecznym przypieczętowaniem tego stanu rzeczy było wynalezienie internetu, który zatarł granicę między twórcą a odbiorcą, wytwarzając fałszywe z gruntu przekonanie, że twórcą może być każdy - ergo nikt..."' - majaczenie świeżo zwolnionego Witebskiego po wypiciu Mamrota w towarzystwie bywalców Ławeczki *'"A, no jeżeli jest pani zdecydowana jest umierać, to niech pani raczej z proboszczem porozmawia. No, ja pani pomóc nie mogę."' - Wezół do Lodzi *'"Pan Bóg jest miłosierny w swej nieskończonej dobroci, ale parafianie nie za bardzo. A ja jestem pośrodku."' - Proboszcz do Lucy *'"Bogaty to chwili spokoju nie ma"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ty leć i pilnuj, Solejuk, bo jak cię upaństwowią, to na zawsze na tej ławeczce wylądujesz i to z rodziną całą."' - Stach Japycz do Solejuka *'"Może i ja łachudra trochę jestem, może nawet całkiem, ale tak nisko, żeby o kobietach za ich plecami plotkować to jeszcze nie upadłem"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *'"Jak wójtowi z dupy durszlak zrobię, to do końca roku nie usiądzie."' - Solejuk do Wójta *'"Ot, ile warte są układy z komunistami, odwróci się człowiek od razu nóż w plecy"' - Proboszcz *'"Ja na plebanię nie chodzę, bo ksiądz wie, że ja pana wójta człowiek jestem, znaczy pana wójta kobieta, matko, znaczy człowiek chyba jednak"' - Lodzia do Wójta *'"Jak on sam w domu pije to on już chyba alkoholik jest"' - Hadziuk o Solejuku *'"Ksiądz mógł pytać, czy my żyjemy na kota łapie, ja bym księdzu powiedziała prawdę, że jesteśmy szczękliwe"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"Do banku bym nie dał, tam najgorsze złodzieje"' - Solejuk *'"Jak pomyśleć, do czego dojść może, no to się do majątku dochodzić nie chce"' - Stach Japycz *Stach Japycz:"Powiadasz Solejuk, że nie żałujesz?" Solejuk:"A co mam żałować? Traktor nie był mój" Odcinek 33 Sprawca *'"To strach pomyśleć ile genetyka straciła, że Michałowa wcześniej się nią nie zajęła"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Jeżeli prawdą jest, że ciekawość to jest pierwszy stopień do piekła, to czarno przed Michałową życie wiekuiste widzę"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *Tomasz Witebski:"Nie ma mnie" Babka zielarka:"Jak ciebie było tyle, co stanowiska, to może i prawda" *'"Każdy człowiek – stworzenie Boże. Nawet największa wesz."' - Babka zielarka *'"Roboty ci niedługo ubędzie. (...) Śluby nie będą potrzebne, pogrzeby ci tylko zostaną"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Ciekawy jestem jakby wybory na proboszcza były, to kto by wygrał?"' - Wójt do brata *'"Chłopy to już nic innego wymyślić nie potrafią nawet jak nad grobem się chylą"' - Michałowa do Stacha Japycz *'"Nie po to stworzona różnica między kobietą a mężczyzną, żeby z niej nie korzystać"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ja sobie nie przypominam, żebym księdzu ślubował celibat"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *'"Dwadzieścia lat przeżyć z jedną kobitą nie jest łatwo. Ale co taki ksiądz może o tym wiedzieć."' - Solejuk *Stach Japycz:"No bo o co w małżeństwie chodzi? O odpowiedzialność, żeby była za żonę, za dzieci, a jeżeli bez małżeństwa odpowiedzialność jest, to źle?" Pietrek:Pan Stach tak mądrze gada, że mnie z tego od razu okropnie głowa rozbolała" *'"Tylko żeby nasz klub dyskusyjny za bardzo abstynencki nie zrobił się."' - Hadziuk *'"Bo każdy człowiek uczucia ma i coś z nimi zrobić musi."' - Michałowa *'"Cierpliwości, Michałowo, to ja mam dużo, tylko czasu mało."' - Stach Japycz *'"Żeby w domu parafialnym lekcje prowadzić, to trzeba najpierw samemu dobrze się prowadzić."' - Proboszcz do Lucy *'"Że stary to nie znaczy, że do niczego. Stary też może, tylko mniej. Ale może i lepiej czasem."' - Stach Japycz *'"Właśnie po to w każdym gatunku stary jest, żeby młodzi łbów sobie nie pourywali"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ludzie jak im odebrać coś, co było za pół darmo, to boleśnie to odczują"' - Kusy *'"Jak kto konia ratuje to Bóg mu zawsze wynagrodzi"' - Babka zielarka *'"(...) ten Kościół za wiele sobie pozwala."' - Wójt *'"Chwasty szkodzą, a ona nie"' - Michałowa o Lucy *Weronika Więcławska:"W ciąży jestem" Więcławski:"W czym?!" *'"Jeśli się tradycji nie rozwija, to ona się tylko do muzeum nadaje."' - Wezółowa *Proboszcz:"Solejukowa też taka zamyślona że własnego kapłana nie poznaje?" Solejukowa:"Ano zamyślona jestem, gdzie to teraz moje wszystkie dzieciuki języka angielskiego nauczo się (...)" *'"Ano ksiądz ma tam swoje racje, a ja mam swoje."' - Solejukowa *'"Przecież my wiemy, że pani porządną kobieta, chociaż Amerykanka. Narodowość tutaj nie ma żadnego znaczenia, pani Lucy jak człowiek przyzwoity."' - Więcławska do Lucy *Więcławska:"Co się stało?" Pietrek:"Jola śpiewała" Więcławska:"O matko myślałam, że skrzynki na siebie upuściła" *'"Ale z głową na zielono ludziom nie pokazałbym się, nawet jakby miliona dawali. Jestem, jaki jestem."' - Pietrek *Proboszcz:"Michałowo, dziś na tacę zebraliśmy połowę tego co zwykle, ludzie nagle zbiednieli czy jakaś epidemia skąpstwa ich ogarnęła?" Michałowa:"Ja ostrzegałam, że utracimy wpływy, żeby kwestię amerykańską ostrożnie rozwiązać" *'"W Wilkowyjach czas tak szybko nie leci"' - Więcławski *'"Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec"' - Proboszcz Odcinek 34 Odsiecz *'"Ja Chińczyka po raz pierwszy na oczy widzę i od razu zięć?!"' - Więcławska *'"Czarnego widać do czarnych ciągnie"' - Wójt o bracie *'"Zrób prawo jazdy, ty już jesteś w takim wieku, że możesz"' - Wójt do Haliny *'"Rodzice wciąż nie mogą uwierzyć, że można się z tobą porozumieć. Ostatnia wizyta Azjatów w Wilkowyjach to był najazd tatarski i ci Tatarzy nie mówili po polsku."' - Weronika do Kao *'"Na tym świecie wszystkim nie dogodzisz"' - Kusy *'"Kobietę to trudno czasem pojąć"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ja z moją żoną to czasami mam taką różnicę poglądów, że nawet która godzina jest, się nie zgadzamy."' - Hadziuk *Weronika:"Dlaczego mama mówi o nim chińczyk?" Więcławska:"A co Szwed jest?" *'"To se Michałowa znajdzie kogoś innego, znaczy na księdza"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Chińczyk czy buddysta, dzieciak ma być katolik od małego!"' - Więcławski do córki *'"Na tę jego chorobę to okłady z dziewuchy wystarczą, przecież oni tam w tym sklepie to tylko molestujo się bez przerwy"' - Solejuk o Pietrku i Joli *'"Uuu, trzeba uważać, żeby w alkoholizm nie popaść"' - Hadziuk *'"Czego to człowiek nie widzi jak na oczy nie widzi"' - Solejuk *Więcławski: "A u was w Chinach to pijaków macie?" Kao Tao: "W Chinach mamy wszystko. To wielki kraj jest." *'"Nie je mojego, tylko gotowe kupił jak dla kota."' - Michałowa o Proboszczu *'"O mamuńciu ty moja!"' - Pietrek na widok Kao *'"Zamknij się Kozioł, bo jak krowa łazisz po jezdni"' - Halina do męża *'"Sałatę umyj. No co? Ręce myjesz czasem, to i z sałatą może ci się udać"' - Więcławska do Więcławskiego *Więcławski:"Może by trzeba sprawdzić, co oni tam robią w pokoju?" Krystyna Więcławska:"Co mieli zrobić, to zrobili, więcej nie zrobią" *Wójt:"Ty to powinieneś się cieszyć, że brat chociaż wójt, to jednak konserwatysta" Proboszcz:"Ty beton partyjny jesteś, a nie konserwatysta" *'"Ksiądz wolności nie wybiera, bo całe życie Kościołowi służy"' - Proboszcz *'"Taką ma się pamięć – wyborczą."' - Wójt *'"Co to, ja nie wiem, jak system centralistyczny wygląda? Macie robić to, co oni piszą, a nie do nich pisać, co robić"' - Kozioł do Michałowej o petycji do kurii *'"Żeby władza i społeczeństwo chcieli tego samego? Taki przypadek to rzadko zachodzi"' - Michałowa do Wójta *'"W Chinach jak pan coś umie to musi robić to pan dobrze, bo dookoła są miliony innych, którzy to chcą robić lepiej od pana"' - Kao do Więcławskiego *'"To wójtowa się uczy. Mało mnie na pasach nie przejechała! Jej by nic nie zrobili, bo się uczy, a mnie by skazali, bo miałem promile! O! Takie tera, kurna, prawo i sprawiedliwość."' - Solejuk *'"Jak Mamrota się nachlam to źle widzę, nie to co trzeba"' - Hadziuk *'"Wszystko ma swoje skutki uboczne, nawet lekarstwa"' - Stach Japycz *'"Rodzinę założyć to nie butelkę otworzyć"' - Hadziuk *'"Ty Pietrek uważaj z tym zespołem, jeszcze w narkotyki wpadniesz"' - Stach Japycz *'"Nie bój się, więcej z nim nie pojadę. Powiedział, że się boi! Co to za instruktor co się boi, taki niczego już dobrze nie nauczy"' - Halina do męża Odcinek 35 Upadek obyczajów *'"Ty więcej kur wybijesz niż niejedna ptasia grypa"' - Wójt do Haliny *Wójt:"Strach pomyśleć jak ty kiedyś kota przejedziesz" Halina:"Wczoraj przejechałam" *Proboszcz o nowym wikarym:"Asceta" Michałowa:"Coś z żołądkiem?" *'"Taki młody, a bardziej skuteczny niż policjant"' - Więcławska do wikarego *'"A jak żółte się urodzi to po mnie czy po tobie?"' - Więcławska do męża *'"Skutek uboczny we wszystkim jest"' - Solejuk *Wikary Robert:"Polak i nie katolik?" Paweł Kozioł:"Nie. Polak i ateista" *'"Życie rodzinne to jak jakieś cholerne wojsko jest, a ty zawsze jesteś najniższy stopniem"' - Hadziuk *'"Naród u nas taki gościnny jest"' - Więcławski do Kao *Patryk Pietrek:"A to pan Kao" Jola:"Matko Boska! Pan Kakao?" *'"Może i wiara żarliwa, ale pokory brak. A jak komuś pokory brak, to i niczego nauczyć się nie można."' - Michałowa *'"Całkiem nowy ksiądz, jak reklama od religii"' - Lucy do ks.Roberta *'"Najpierw jest wyznanie winy, potem pokuta, a dopiero na końcu miłosierdzie"' - ks.Robert *'"Kurna, zaciął się!"' - Solejuk o Kao *'"Jak się tak zastanowić, żółty, nie żółty, niczym się specjalnie od naszych się nie różni"' - Więcławska o Kao *'"A jak ktoś przy mnie obraża kobietę, to w końcu się doigra, wszystko jedno, w co jest ubrany."' - Kusy *Halina Kozioł:"A jak ja kurs skończę, to ciekawe, jaka to będzie patologia?" Paweł Kozioł:"Drogowa!" *'"Oż, żmija czarna!"' - Wójt o nowym wikarym *'"(...) łaska wyborców, panie wójcie, na pstrym koniu jeździ."' - Duda do Wójta *'"To gadzina zimna"' - Wójt o Dudzie Odcinek 36 Miedź brzęcząca *'"Ty ślepy jak zdradzony mąż"' - Halina do męża *'"Jak mnie Czerepach, wyga stary nie dał rady, to mnie Duda nie straszny"' - Wójt do żony *'"Wiesz czego ja się najbardziej boję? Że ty coś trującego przejedziesz i mnie to na obiad podasz"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony *Kao:"Weronika, ja chcę być ojcem" Więcławski:"Ojcem to ty już jesteś, niestety" *'"Chować zastawę, wikary idzie"' - Stach Japycz* *'"Z nauczycielami tak samo jest, po studiach taki przyjdzie i od razu całą szkołę do góry nogami chce wywrócić, dopiero ze stażem opamiętanie przychodzi"' - do Wezółowej i Więcławskiej o ks.Robercie *'"Prawo powinno służyć dobru"' - ks.Robert *'"Ile warte jest takie prawo, co dobro krępuje?"' - ks.Robert *'"Ambona, to był bardzo dobry nośnik, ale w średniowieczu"' - wikary Robert *'"Nutów nie znam, a w szkole to z polaka lachę miałem"' - Pietrek do Joli *'"Kiedy patrzę w twoje oczy nikt mi w wiosce nie podskoczy, czuje wtenczas się jak król"' - tekst piosenki Pietrka *'"Ja zawsze mówiłem, że pan doktor może nie wygląda, ale mądry człowiek jest."' - Więcławski *Proboszcz:"Wiesz, że ja wyznaję zasadę pacta sunt servanda!" Wójt:"Ta i te etcetera etcetera tam cała" *'"W każdej instytucji takie same prawa rządzą"' - Wójt *'"Pan Kusy u nas nawet jako abstynent poważanie ma"' - Pietrek do Kusego *'"Powietrze u nas świeże, wszędzie blisko, tanio, nawet jak co drogie to dostać nie można"' - Hadziuk o Wilkowyjach *'"Bakterie bakteriami, ale najwięcej chorób to właśnie z nerwów się bierze."' - Wezół *'"Oj, załgane to to do pięt, na władze zachłanne, sprytne, bez skrupułów"' - Wójt o Dudzie *'"Jak człowiek samotny, wieczorem nie ma do kogo ust otworzyć to i do radia pogada"' - Stach Japycz *'"Księdza słuchaj, Wójta słuchaj, rodziców słuchaj, to jeszcze radia słuchaj?"' - Hadziuk *'"Słabszych choćby i grzesznych bronić przed prześladowaniem to jest pierwszy chrześcijanina obowiązek"' - Proboszcz *'"(...) ludzie nawet jak grzeszą, bliźnimi być nie przestają."' - Proboszcz *'"Choćbym mówił językami ludzi i aniołów, a miłości bym nie miał, stałbym się jak miedź brzęcząca albo cymbał brzmiący"' - cytat z pierwszego listu Świętego Pawła do Koryntian, który Proboszcz przypomina wikaremu Robertowi Odcinek 37 Zrozumieć kobietę *Klaudia Kozioł:"Nigdy więcej nie pójdę do kościoła!" Paweł Kozioł:"Moja krew!" *Półkot:"No i całkiem się zwiesili, proszę księdza proboszcza" Proboszcz:"Jeden sprawiedliwy się znalazł" Półkot:"To ja dałem, na zachętę, przepraszam" *Lucy Wilska:"Pani księgowa matematykę dobrze zna?" Leokadia Paciorek:"Przy wójcie to nawet liczby urojone!" *'"Czy jest coś bardziej tajemniczego niż dusza kobiety? Uświadomiłem sobie niedawno, że choć – jak każdy – znam wiele kobiet – to tak naprawdę nic o nich nie wiem. Są bardziej hermetyczne niż pisma średniowiecznych filozofów. Każda kobieta to niezwykła tajemnica, utajony tajfun namiętności i emocji – sprzecznych, szalonych, podłych i anielskich. Istota tak różna od nas jak to tylko możliwe. A my przechodzimy obok nich głupio zadufani w swoją prostoduszną, czasem żałosną męskość, nawet nie próbując się zbliżyć do tej fascynującej tajemnicy. A najgorsze chyba jest jednak to, że nikt tutaj nad tym się nie zastanawia, choć mamy tu, w Wilkowyjach, wiele zdumiewających, wspaniałych, niesamowitych kobiet. Oślepliśmy czy co?"' - Witebski *'"Serce mi pęknie, albo mnie szlag trafi!"' - Więcławska *Stach Japycz o idącym wikarym:"Inkwizycja idzie" Solejuk:"Jak pod okupacjo jaką" *'"Jestem rektor ze wsi"' - Lucy *'"Teraz w Wilkowyjach mamy dwóch katabasów, a tu proszę bardzo. Ludzie ze sobą bez ślubu żyją, panny z brzuchami chodzą"' - Wójt *'"Ot, dobrały się mamusia z córusią! Jaka marchew, taka nać, jaka córka, taka mać!"' - Wójt *'"Sterczę tu sam jak ten kołek, pilnuję tych twoich rogatych bydlaków jakby ze złota byli. A kiedy ty mi ostatnio premie dała a? Gorzej tu mam niż we włoskiej niewoli"' - Hadziuk do żony *'"Pięć czy dziesięć złotych to nie żadna premia, to napiwek nazywa się"' - Hadziuk do Hadziukowej *'"Z tobą Hadziuk to rozmowa jak ze związkiem zawodowym"' - Hadziukowa do męża *'"Gratulujemy księdzu przemiany wikarego, jak woda w wino można powiedzieć"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *'"(...) nie wszystko, co ciekawe, jest zdrowe."' - Proboszcz *'"To całą półkę wykupić można"' - Solejuk o premii Hadziuka *'"Stachu tylko różańca nie odmawia."' - Solejuk *'"(...) ty więcej współżycia z ławką pod sklepem miałeś niż ze mną."' - Hadziukowa do Hadziuka Odcinek 38 Złoty deszcz *'"Pani Boże trochę światłości wiekuistej na mój ciemny łeb ześlij, żebym stwierdził, z którym to moja żona zdradziła mnie, bo już żyć mi się odechciało"' - Hadziuk sam do siebie, klęcząc pod płotem *'"Jak ludzie będą mieli pracę, to my będziemy mieli tacę"' - Michałowa *'"My teraz zachód? No tak, ale taki tutejszy"' - Wójt *'"Ty Duda gnida możesz być, ja do ciebie o to pretensji nie mam, to jest normalna rzecz na urzędzie, ale ty chcesz karierę zrobić, to ty musisz być mądra gnida"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Co za czasy, że nawet dzieci nie biorą żadnej roboty bez zaliczki"' - Hadziuk *'"Słowo daję, bombę jakąś podłożyć pod to siedlisko zabobonu, napalmu spuścić"' - Wójt o plebanii *Fabian Duda:"Wszyscy się boją z nimi zadzierać." Paweł Kozioł:"I tu się mylisz Duda. Ja się nie boję!" *'"Przecież Belmondo nie jestem"' - Hadziuk *'"Ludzie we wszystkie głupoty uwierzą, byle to by coś złego o kimś było"' - Duda *'"Ale klecha wymyślił, alkoholików chce z nas zrobić. Zdrowie!"' - Solejuk *'"Polak ma trudny charakter. Z Panem Bogiem będzie się wadził, diabłu ogarek przypali, ale Matki Boskiej nigdy nie oszuka. Matka to matka"' - do Lucy, Michałowej i księdza w dyskusji o ślubowaniu trzeźwości *Solejuk:"Hadziuka dalej nie widać?" Pietrek:"Widziałem, jak gdzieś jechał z Kusym" Solejuk:"Kusy nie pijący, to może i Hadziuk przystał do tej sekty przy kościele co zakładają ich" Stach Japycz:"Kogo?" Solejuk:"No tych, animowanych alkoholików" *Lodzia:"Będę się za pana modliła, panie wójcie" Wójt:"Ale ja nie wierzę" Lodzia:"Przysięgam, codziennie" Wójt:"Ale ja nie w to..." *'"Kota nie ma, to myszy widzę harcują"' - Wójt do Lodzi i Dudy *'"Wyróżnieni jesteśmy (...) Wszyscy się patrzą. A im dłużej patrzą, tym więcej zobaczą."' - Wójt do Dudy Odcinek 39 Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie *'"A jak jest wielki sukces, to zaraz po tym jest wielka kontrola. Taka jest kolej rzeczy na tym świecie"' - Wójt *'"Kontroli racja bytu jest taka, żeby się do czegoś przypieprzyć."' - Wójt *'"Taki pieniądz to mi wszystkie kontrole w tym kraju na łeb ściągnie"' - Wójt *'"Chłopy, co się z wami porobiło? Jak wampiry te baby was wysysają"' - Solejuk do Stacha Japycza i Hadziuka *'"Życie rodzinne swoje wymagania ma"' - Stach Japycz *'"Narzeczeństwo swój czas ma, a jak się przedłuża to robi z tego nieprzyzwoitość"' - Proboszcz *'"I dość tych wolnych związków. Albo ja ich wszystkich pożenię, albo ja się w ogóle na proboszcza nie nadaję!"' - Proboszcz *'A w piwie to co dobrego ja się pytam? Kwaśne, zapach paskudny"' - Hadziuk *'"Jak tak bardzo spokoju chceta to na cmentarz idźta i przestańta mnie wpieniać"' - Solejuk do Stacha i Hadziuka *'"Pani to je lux kobita"' - Pietrek do Lucy *'"Pietrek prochu nie wymyśli, ale nie oszuka i nie doniesie"' - Wójt *'"Po krokach jego widzę, że na ssaniu jest"' - Stach Japycz o Hadziuku *'"A ile chciałbyś mieć dzieciów?"' - Lucy do Kusego =Seria IV= Odcinek 40 Szok poporodowy *'"Te unijne przepisy to oni mogą sobie wsadzić, praca lekarza nigdy się nie kończy"' - Wezół *'"Kusy, zdarza się, że kobieta w szok poporodowy wpada, ale żeby mężczyzna? No pierwszy raz widzę..."' - Wezół *'"Mnie nie pytaj, rodzeniem byłam zajęta."' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Komputery wychowujo, rodzice do niczego im potrzebne."' - Solejuk o dzieciach *'"O interfejsach gadają, jakiś chipach, netach, siedzisz obok, a jak na tureckim kazaniu"' - Solejuk o dzieciach *'"O mamuńciu! Jakoś nigdy nie dodałem tych inwestycjów"' - Pietrek *'"Grzecznie pyta zawsze, jakbym wolał... Ale potem jej tłumaczę, że tak, jak... jak ona chce, to lepiej jest..."' - Stach Japycz o Michałowej *'"Panie psycholog! Jakby się panu w nocy pokoje pomyliły, jakbym pana znalazł u... w pokoju Klaudii, to panu takie wyparcie zrobię, że panu naprawdę będzie doktor potrzebny i to nie będzie psychiatra, tylko chirurg."' - Wójt do Zygmunta *'"A ja myślałem, że jak tobie co dolega, to ty pacierz odmówisz i przechodzi."' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Wszyscy wolą młodych, starych to najlepiej na śmietnik..."' - Proboszcz *'"Toż to owocami pachnie, przyjemnie, jak dezodorant jaki"' - Solejuk o Mamrocie *'"Jak się występuje, imydż (''image) musi być''' - Pietrek *(Tadeusz Hadziuk, Solejuk i Stach Japycz wyśmiewali się z Patryka Pietrka, gdy ten zafarbował sobie włosy na zielono na występ) Patryk Pietrek:"Co wy? Sześćset złotych płacą za występ!" Stach Japycz:"Pół mojej emerytury...?" Solejuk:"Kurna, to ze sto pięćdziesiąt Mamrotów będzie!" Tadeusz Hadziuk:"Za tyle forsy to i ja bym sobie łeb na zielono pomalował. Ale ubierz lepiej czapkę, Pietrek, dla bezpieczeństwa" Patryk Pietrek:"A czemu?" Tadeusz Hadziuk:"Bo jak UFO wyląduje, to cię za swojego wezmą" *'"Ojcu córki szybciej wybaczają"' - Lucy Odcinek 41 Sztormy emocjonalne *'"Kusy, ja wiem, że zdrowie pacjenta to jest dobro najwyższe. Ale jeżeli pacjent jest zdrowy, a lekarz niewyspany, to nie jest to dobro najwyższe, tylko wręcz przeciwnie!"' - Wezół *'"Każdy mężczyzna łasy na pochlebstwa jak kot na sperkę"' - Michałowa *'"Czwarte przykazanie w wykonaniu niejakiego Minińczuka Heńka: „Chrzcij ojca swego i matkę swoją”"' - ksiądz Robert *'"Przecież oni nawet nie wiedzą, w co wierzą!"' - ksiądz Robert *'"Jeżeli pani tego nie wiem, zdałoby się kwiat tutejszej inteligencji, to kapłanowi w tej sytuacji nie pozostaje nic innego jak strzelić sobie w łeb"' - ksiądz Robert do Wezółowej *'"On teraz ojciec jak dwie matki."' - Lucy o Kusym *'"Jak jest źle to ona płaka, a ona nie płaka"' - Lucy o Dorotce *'"Och, niedźwiedziu dziki!"' - Wezółowa do Wójta *'"Ambulansa do pampersu nie trzeba"' - Lucy do Kusego *Ksiądz Robert:"Jakiej narodowości jest Matka Boska?" Solejukowa:"Dziwne pytanie ksiądz zadaje... No naszej!" *'"A Częstochowa gdzie leży? Toć chyba nie we Francji"' - Solejukowa do wikarego *'"Ot, trafił nam się wikary, młody, niedoświadczony"' - Solejukowa o wikarym *'"Zawsze mówiłem, że jak się za dużo kombinuje, to potem tylko z tego kłopot jest"' - Solejuk *'"Jak człowieka głowa boli, to nic nie może."' - Wójt *'"Znaczy jest konieczność, żeby iść na włam do jubilera"' - Solejuk *'"No doprawdy Michałowa w depresji no to to jest naprawdę dopust Boży, ale Michałowa w euforii to już chyba gorzej być nie może!"' - Proboszcz do wikarego Roberta o Michałowej Odcinek 42 Śluby i rozstania *'"Poznał się świat na twoich talentach"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ot, znalazł się ratownik, słoneczny patrol"' - Wójt o Czerepachu *'"Z takim wynikiem to my w Wilkowyjach drugą Białoruś możemy zbudować"' - Wójt o wynikach sondażu *'"Jak się naoliwisz, będziesz lepiej śpiewał"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *Duda:"To może walkę z korupcją ogłosimy? Bezpardonową. Niejeden już na tym wybory wygrał" Paweł Kozioł:"Nie, bo to przecież trzeba swoich potem zamykać. Co ty chcesz, żebym ja ciebie po wyborach musiał dla przykładu zamknąć?" Duda:"Wezóła można, społeczeństwo lubi, jak się lekarzy zamyka" Paweł Kozioł:"Jedynego lekarza we wsi?" *'"To ja cię teraz uświadamiam. Marianek, jak mi bachora przyniesiesz do domu, to ja ci nogi z dupy powyrywam!"' – Solejuk do Marianka *'"Zapobiegłem ciąży naturalną metodą"' - Solejuk do żony, gdy ta pyta, co mąż synowi nagadał w sprawie uświadomienia *'"To ty teraz taki Harry Potter jesteś"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Kolegę zdradzić to pięć razy gorzej niż żonę."' - Solejuk *'"U nas średniowiecze to przed wojną było."' - Wójt *'"Tu się nie da uciec Halina, wszędzie blisko"' - Wójt do żony Odcinek 43 Agent *'"Ślub to jest najpiękniejsze co się w miłości wydarzy, a potem jest małżeństwo i ono tą romantyczną miłość zabija"' - Wioletka *'"Wiesz co to jest zasada ograniczonego zaufania? Ja własnej córce nie wierzę, a co dopiero psu"' - Wójt do Kusego *'"Eee... społecznie... To ja czasu nie mam."' - Marianek do Lucy *'"Ty Czerepach masz łeb. Szuja, ale najcwańsza w całym województwie, może i na ścianie wschodniej"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Psieje wszystko"' - Solejuk *'"Czy to się księdzu mieści w głowie, żeby w tak dużej wsi nie było się z kim napić?"' - Solejuk do wikarego *'"Ja też psia krew nie pije, prawie, no bo samemu nie idzie"' - Solejuk do wikarego *'"A co ja zmęczony, żeby odpoczywać?"' - Solejuk do Wikarego na sugestię, aby odpoczął nieco od alkoholu *'"Jeden łeba na zielono sobie zrobił, drugi w garniaka wskoczył i już mu Mamrot śmierdzi"' - Solejuk do ks.Roberta o swoich kolegach z ławeczki *'"Panie Solejuk na miłość boską, bo ja zaraz zwariuję. Pańscy koledzy wzięli się do roboty to jest zasługa, a nie grzech to po pierwsze. Po drugie jak przestaniesz pić to pan będziesz zdrowszy. A po trzecie psiakrew, weź się pan w końcu do roboty darmozjadzie jeden, zamiast całe życie na tej ławce marnować. I przepraszam bardzo, że się uniosłem."' - do Solejuka siedzącego samotnie na ławeczce *'"Idź! Swój honor mamy, nie będzie nam ubliżał, menel jeden"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka o Solejuku *'"Przecież człowiek, jakby nigdy nie pił, to jak jakiś yuppie byłby. Pewnie, że napijem się, tylko po robocie, a nie zamiast"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *'"A tego to nie wiem, bo mój nie praktykuje, żeby na trzeźwo wracać"' - Solejukowa do Kusego o Solejuku *'"Taka młoda, a już staruszka"' - Więcławska o sobie *'"Bo jak tylko skrzypnięcie usłyszę, to tak facjatę przefasonuję, że nową legitymację służbową będzie musiał wyrabiać!"' - Wójt do Zbyszka *'"Mnie CBA jeszcze nie podlega, niestety"' - Wójt *'"Jak ktoś czegoś bardzo pragnie to to dostaje"' - Czerepach *'"Ludzie do Ameryki sentyment mają, bo z dolarami kojarzy się"' - Michałowa Odcinek 44 Polityka i czary *'"Wiedźma wiedźmę zawsze pozna"' - Babka zielarka do Lucy *'"Mózg mój łatwiej treści przyjmuje po kielichu"' - Wójt *'"Daje, żeby uzyskać jakąś korzyść"' - Czerepach *'"Zaangażowanie wywołuje konsekwencje."' - Czerepach *'"Jak się zna techniki to z człowiek można zrobić wszystko"' - Czerepach *'"U nas jak to dłuższy czas mieszka w jednym miejscu to tylko wrogów sobie narobi"' - Proboszcz *'"Nikomu tak nie zazdrości się, jak sąsiadowi, co się go od małego zna"' - Babka *'"Na zgodę z pustą ręką?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Jak ty za ważny jesteś, żeby się z kolegą napić, to i bez zgody się obejdzie"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Co ty mi tu z łaski dajesz? Co ja kurna jakiś menel jestem?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Kruszeje? Może ty jakiś kurs na paszteciarza skończyłeś?"' - Wójt do Czerepacha o Lodzi *Kusy:"A ty wiesz, że nawet nie ma takiego słowa po polsku, na męża wójta, który jest kobietą" Lucy:"A wójtowa nie mówi się?" Kusy:"Nie! Ale się zacznie" *'"Mnie zawodowo, odruchowo to bliżej do Pitbulla"' - Stasiek do Wioletki *'"Wiedza jest wtórna wobec faktów, a ja tworzę fakty"' - Czerepach do Kusego *'"Wilkowyjski książę Filip!"' - Czerepach do Kusego *'"Coś mi się zdaje, że ta twoja światowa nauka to ona w Wilkowyjach się nie sprawdzi"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Nawet dziadka w Wermachcie na nią nie znajdziesz"' - Wójt o kandydaturze Lucy na stanowisko wójta *'"Żebym ja do policjanta się odzywał, bo nie ma do kogo pyska otworzyć, tego nie myślałem"' – Solejuk *'"Ludzie wredne są"' - Solejuk *'"Dom se wystawimy we dwoje jak Ich Troje"' - Pietrek do Joli Odcinek 45 Wymiana międzypokoleniowa *'"Świat nasz, taki dziwny się stał, że dziś starzy i młodzi na osobnych planetach jakby żyją, nic o sobie nie wiedząc. Jedni w jednym świecie, a drudzy w drugim, a bez wiedzy nie ma porozumienia, tylko waśnie, konflikty i zerwanie więzi rodzinnych"' - Proboszcz do wiernych na kazaniu *'"Taki chłop pańszczyźniany zna tylko dwa pojęcia: moje albo niczyje, a jak coś jest niczyje to z tym można wszystko zrobić"' - Kusy *'"Baba mi na starość zwariowała"' - Solejuk o żonie *'"Mamusia taką ma wymowę wyraźną, że nawet tatuś zrozumiał co to znaczy po włosku"' - Kaśka do matki *'"Dawanie to teraz wielka sztuka jest"' - Czerepach *'"Nie no, że takie gnidy po świecie chodzą. Nie no, oklepie ryja bydlakowi"' - Pietrek o krytyku *'"Przypierniczyłem tak, że jeno numery butów pokazał"' - Pietrek o krytyku *Stach Japycz:"Żebyś się tylko nie załamał. Jak artyście ze sztuką nie idzie, to przeważnie dochodzi do samobójstwa. Z tej wrażliwości artystycznej." Pietrek:"A panie Stachu, to nie je tak, bo jak ja jestem dobry artysta i ten redaktor ni ma racji, to i do samobójstwa nie ma powodu. Ale jak on ma rację i ja artysta nie jestem, to wieszać się też nie ma co. Bo ja tej wrażliwości artystycznej nie mam." Stach:"No toś dobrze wykombinował" *'"Nie możecie jutro, w dzień poczytać tych wypocin?"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony i córki o powieści Witebskiego *'"Każda kobieta w tym kraju chciałaby jego przeczytać, to sobie weź i policz"' – Lucy do Kusego na pytanie, w jakim nakładzie powinien wydać książkę Witebskiego *Michałowa:"Może księdzu proboszczowi też jego matkę przypominam?" Proboszcz:"Nie, nie. Moja mamusia była wielkiej łagodności..." *'"Po tym rozsądnego człowieka poznać, że wyspany chodzi"' - Wójt *'"No pierwszy raz widzę zastosowanie psychologii w praktyce, no brawo!"' - Wójt do Łukasza Barańskiego i Klaudii *'"Naukowej metodzie żaden organizm kobiecy się nie oprze, a elektorat jest jak kobieta, też sam nie wie czego potrzebuje i bardzo lubi słuchać tego, co chce usłyszeć"' - Czerepach *Solejukowa o samochodzie:"A ty, od kogo jego kupujesz? Nie kradziony aby?" Solejuk:"Od znajomego, uczciwy facet. Cztery miesiące z nim pod celą siedziałem" Solejukowa:"O matko!" Solejuk:"Żaden złodziej, od złodzieja bym nie wziął. Za pobicie siedział" Solejukowa:"A, no chyba, że tak" *'"W Kościele, matce naszej talentów wiele, ale niestety, nie wszystkie mogą być dostrzeżone"' - Proboszcz Odcinek 46 Dzieci śmieci *'"Czerepach to jest taki facet, że jak jest miły to znaczy, że albo ci właśnie wyciąga portfel z kieszeni, albo wbija nóż w plecy"' - Kusy *'"Jak Czerepach telewizję wymyślił, to znaczy, że ma jakieś świństwo do wyemitowania."' – Kusy do żony *'"Szuja, ale bardzo zdolna, panie wojewodo"' - Wójt o Czerepachu *Wójt:"Halina, wraca do ciebie człowiek sukcesu" Halina:"Jak ten sukces tak jak ty wygląda to dziękuje" *'"Ja ci pokazuje, a nie poziomica!"' - Hadziukowa do męża *'"Ja się boję teraz lodówki otworzyć, żeby mi on nie wyskoczył"' - Wioletka o Staśku *Wójt:"Diabeł jakiś w panią wstąpił, czy co?" Lodzia:"Poczucie wartości we mnie wójcie wstąpiło"' *'"Psychiatra też dla ludzi. Jak każdy inny lekarz."' - Babka zielarka *'"Jak pojedziecie to ja wiem, ale jak nie pojedziecie..."' - Proboszcz do Stacha Japycza *'"Prawdę mówią, że polityka watykańska lepsza niż każda inna"' - Stach do Proboszcza *'"Ja mam odwagę, to ja jej dam, a jak się tylko jakiś dziennikarz to ja na żadną recenzję czekać nie będę, tylko od razu jemu w ryja"' - Pietrek *'"Jeżeli będzie pan chciał wykorzystać mnie do jakiegoś świństwa, to obiecuję, że osobiście dam panu w mordę"' - Witebski do Czerepacha *'"Przyroda mądra jest i bronić się nauczyła, czego las nie chciał to wam oddał i teraz zawsze już tak będzie, z każdym! (...) Z przyrodą nie igrajcie Winiecki, bo się doigracie"' - Stasiek do Winieckiego Odcinek 47 W samo popołudnie *'"Ty wypierdku jeden! (...) Ty chłystku! (...) Ty konusie!"' - Solejukowa do Gufiego *'"Za psa wyszła, suka jedna!"' - Zdrapek do Wioletki *'"Przecież ja się myłem dzisiaj"' - Wójt, kiedy Proboszcz kropił wodą święconą na otwarciu telewizji internetowej *'"Mafia sama w sobie nie jest zła, zależy tylko czy się z nią jest czy przeciw"' - Czerepach *'"Na filmach to chociaż mafia polityków opłaca, a tu co? Takie zadupie, że nawet z ofertą do mnie nie przyszli"' - Wójt *Solejukowa:"Proszę księdza, bandyci na nas nastajo!" Więcławska:"Cicho Solejukowa! Ja powiem! Bandyci od nas haracz wyciągnąć chcą!" Proboszcz:"No co wy, przyszłyście do mnie żeby na Urząd Skarbowy narzekać?!" *'"A morda u każdego taka, że pińć lat bez wyroku należy się proszę księdza, ksiądz sam zobaczy"' - Solejukowa o bandytach z mafii *'"Za taki dom, czynsz się kurna należy"' - Zdrapek o dworku *'"Mamy taki lokalny konkordacik dla księdza."' - Gufi do Proboszcza *'"Do księdza tak w biały dzień? To tak można? Otóż nie można! Po moim trupie nie można!"' - Proboszcz *'"Kto na bezprawie pozwala, sam bezprawiem będzie dotknięty prędzej czy później, bo pleni się ono jak chwast najgorszy"' - Proboszcz *Ksiądz Robert:"Co się stało, księże proboszczu!?" Proboszcz:"Antychryst na nas napada, ale się nie damy!" *'"Gienek zamknij za nimi drzwi. Gnidy już poszły, mów Kusy"' - Solejuk w kościele *'"Ja dzisiaj mam pierwszy dzień urlopu – nic nie widzę."' - Stasiek *'"Ostrożnie, bo od góry ten las oglądał będziesz!"' - Stach Japycz do Pietrka *'"Jak Japycze się za co bioro, to już na poważnie"' - Pietrek *'"Geny kiepskie, ale mamy szczęście do kobiet."' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Stara się człowiek, stara, a ta natura ludzka robi co chce. O swoje, żeby się tylko troszczyć, dalej nosa nie widzieć"' - Proboszcz *'"Dawniej tych wynalazków nie było, a kobiety jakoś sobie z dziećmi radziły"' - Babka zielarka *'"Co to ma być? Powstanie ludowe? (...) Banda popierdzieleńców."' - gangster Gufi *'"Człowieku, ty nawet nie wiesz, ile w tej wsi jest zabytków"' - Kusy do Gufi`ego na temat rewolweru *'"W mojego Kusy strzelacie bydlaki?!"' - Lucy *'"K****. Granaty mają!"' - Gufi po wybuchu granatu rzuconego przez Lucy *'"Rusz się tylko, a nogów w dupie nie masz!"' - Policjant do mafiosa *Solejukowa:"My największego golda ze szczerego serca dajem, bo reszta to na pokrycie strat musi pójść" Proboszcz:"No cóż, jakie czasy taka wiktoria...." *'"Biznes biznesem, ale to nie może tak być, żeby my jak jakie pracoholiki samą robotą żyli"' - Hadziuk *Hadziuk:"Czwartkowe spotkania ustalamy żeby kultura w narodzie całkiem nie zaginęła." Stach:"Mamroty Czwartkowe, jak za króla Stasia" Odcinek 48 Bohaterski strajk *'"Ujdzie, ale w smaku tak jakby cuś lekarstwo"' - Hadziuk o koniaku greckim *'"Oszukać, wiadomo, zawsze przyjemnie."' - Wójt *'"Aleś ją opętał."' - Wójt do Czerepacha o Lodzi *'"Kobieta to skłonność do zdrady ma chyba przyrodzoną."' - Wójt *'"Taki to i alkohol, polubisz, a przyzwyczaić się nie da, bo już się skończył"' - Hadziuk *'"A ty się czego dzisiaj nachlał, jak z apteki od ciebie jedzie. Co to, leki już zacząłeś brać, bo Mamrot za słabo działa?"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *Solejuk:"Amerykańskie uczone ustaliły, że jedno nie moje jest. Solejukowa:"No jak stary, jak ja w życiu żadnego amerykańskiego uczonego nie widziała" Solejuk:"Mnie możesz kłamać, księdzu na spowiedzi nie powiedzieć, ale nauki się nie wyprzesz" *Ksiądz Robert o musace przygotowanej przez Michałową:"Jak Michałowa wyjdzie, to pójdę do ogródka i zakopię." Proboszcz:"Tylko głęboko, bo jak kury się do tego dokopią, to padną." *Solejukowa:"A ty czego patrzysz na dzieciaki jak wilk na kabany?" Solejuk:"Patrze jakie geny mają" *Pacjent pod Ośrodkiem Zdrowia:"Jak nie przyniosę zwolnienia to mi w pracy łeb urwą" Dyrektorka:"Jak urwą, pan przyjdzie. Z takimi obrażeniami doktor przyjmie." *'"Czerepach! Nie filozuj mi tutaj tylko myśl, jak pożogę ugasić"' - Wójt *'"Dawniej ZOMO by się wezwało, dziesięć minut i byłby spokój, a tu przpisy o wszystkim decydują. Już człowieka to w ogóle zza paragrafu nie widać"' - Wójt *'"A pan Czerepach co, na przeszpiegi?"' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do Czerepacha *'"Solejuk! Ja ciebie zaraz wyspowiadam i taką pokutę ci zadam, że ty ruski miesiąc popamiętasz!"' - Proboszcz do Solejuka *Tomasz Witebski:"Będziemy walczyć do końca!" Dyrektorka szkoły:Oby nie naszego!" *'"Jeszcze trochę, bym ci sam uwierzył..."' - Wójt do Czerepacha, który demonstrował techniki perswazji i manipulacji *'"Służba zdrowia na wygnaniu, dawaj forsę stary draniu!"' - protestujący przed Urzędem Gminy *'"Jednostka w historii ma znaczenie"' - Czerepach *'"Zabiłbym tego dzicioroba, ale nie wiem kogo"' - Solejuk *Solejuk:"A może któryś z was mi żonę zbrzuchacił jak ja za wolność siedziałem?" Pietrek:"Jak wolność nastała to Solejuk też siedział" Solejuk:"Ale w niewoli" *'"To już sumienia trzeba nie mieć, żeby mnie o cuś takiego pytać się. Przecież ja przyjaciel twój jestem, od dziecka razem pijem i ty mnie takie pytania zadajesz?! Wstyd!"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka, który podejrzewa, że to któryś z kompanów z ławeczki "zbrzuchacił" mu żonę *'"Niech szlag jasny te media trafi!"' - Wójt *'"Na urzędzie jednak powinni być ludzie doświadczeni, z administracją obeznani"' - Wójt Odcinek 49 Debata *'"Wszystko co tu dobre dzieje się, to przeciw panu, a nie dzięki panu"' - Lucy do Wójta *'"Pieniądz straszną siłę przyciągania ma"' - Solejuk *'"Polak potrafi!"' - Czerepach *'"No ładnie, omamy już masz od tego świętowania"' - Halina do męża *'"Jak się Wójt dowie jakie są nastroje to i z grobu wstanie. Fala krytyki się wylała"' - Czerepach *'"Duo Spoko założymy. Już kostiumy wymyśliłem, ekstra. Będziesz miała takie z cekinami, wisiory będą, pod nową nazwą za stare grzechy nikt do nas czepiać się nie będzie"' - Pietrek do Joli o nowym zespole *'"Ty jesteś mój... jak to się mówi? Światełko w szambie?"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Jak kto łajdactwo zrobi, to natura zwraca się przeciw niemu. Ale jak kto winy naprawi, to natura da mu spokój"' – Proboszcz do Wójta *'"Ty się psychiką Wójta nie przejmuj, to jest urządzenie proste, tam się nie ma co zepsuć"' - Czerepach do Dudy *'"Przedwczesna pycha, Duda, niejednego już w polityce zgubiła"' – Czerepach do Fabiana *'"Na zabobon to zasadniczo paragrafu nie ma"' - Stasiek do Wójta *Stasiek:"No, że sama w lesie mieszka? Bimbrownictwo?" Wójt:"Stasiek!" Stasiek:"Pasuje, bimbrownictwo tak" *'"Ale, Babko, co – na władzę napadać? Po ziemi ćmoruchać?"' – Stasiek do Zielarki *'"W polityce nie liczą się fakty, liczą się emocje"' - Czerepach *'"Musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć, boś zielony jak szczypiorek na wiosnę"' - Czerepach do Dudy *'"Ludzie z natury wolą głosować przeciw komuś, niż za kimś"' - Arkadiusz Czerepach *Policjant Stasiek:"Babka zbiegła" Paweł Kozioł:"Staruszka ci zbiegła?" Odcinek 50 Kontratak *Halina:"Ty sobie to nagraj, jak jęczysz, a potem puść, zanim znowu za kieliszek złapiesz!" Paweł Kozioł:"Tu kieliszek nie ma nic do rzeczy, wszystko przez siłę nieczystą." Halina: "Czystą, czystą wyborową!" *'"Nienawidzę ten internet, wolę być u koniów niż ludzi."' - Lucy *Kusy:"Czy ja kiedyś Babce mówiłem, że ja Babkę kocham?" Babka:"Jak byłam młodsza trzeba było mówić." *'"Pani Lodziu pani jest nieoceniona, odchody, dochody, wszystkim się pani potrafi zająć"' - Paweł Kozioł do Lodzi *'"A refren leci tak: Zdjemij kotku swoje figi, pogadamy se na migi, kocyk rzuci się na siano, a skończymy jutro rano"' - fragment piosenki Pietrka *'"Zobaczysz Jola dożyjemy tej pociechy, że nasze hiciory zlądują pod strzechy"' - Pietrek *'"Pani widzę sama głucha jest"' - Michałowa do Ciotki Koziołów *'"A myta chociaż ta filiżanka?"' - Ciotka Do Michałowej *'"Ci prowincjonalni biskupi to bardzo prości ludzie jednak"' - Ciotka *'"Rosół, drogi chłopcze, to bardzo skomplikowana kompozycja mięsa, warzyw i przypraw"' - Ciotka do wikarego *'"Ksiądz mnie zna, jestem osobą łagodnego usposobienia jak mało kto"' - Michałowa *'"To jest rozpuszczalne świństwo, które Amerykanie wymyślili w czasie wojny, żeby żołnierze mogli coś zbliżonego do kawy pić w okopach. Czy my jesteśmy w okopach? (...) To dlaczego twoja służba podaje ten produkt wojenny? Z urny jej zostało?"' - Ciotka do Proboszcza *'"O szczęście niepojęte do brata ciotkę śle"' - Proboszcz *'"Ksenofobia pełna miłości. Dziadek z Wermachtu na peronie we Włoszczowie. Genialne połączenie"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"Mądrość to nie jest kategoria, która się poddaje statystyce. Statystyka bada tylko, co się ludziom wydaje"' - Kusy *'"Ja rozumiem, że głusza, ale klauni się lepiej od niej ubierają"' - Ciotka o Halinie *'"Nie wiem gdzieś ty taką niewydarzoną żonę znalazł, ale widać żeś długo szukał"' - Ciotka Koziołów do wójta *Solejuk do żony:(Krzykiem):"Nie rozkazuj mi!"(Po cichu):"...przy dzieciach." *'"My teraz bogacze, a bogaty musi oszczędzać, bo ma co."' - Solejuk *Ciotka do Pawła Kozioła:"Oj nie masz ty szczęścia do kobiet." Halina:"Prawda" *'"A no, słyszę co ksiądz proboszcz do mnie mówi. Jak my już dom będziemy mieli taki piękny jak plebania, to potem dzielić się będziem z radością"' - Solejukowa do Proboszcza *'"Ja myślę, ale o tym, jak taki młody chłopak jak pan, nawet dobrze kształcony, już taka stara świnia jest"' - Lucy do Dudy *'"Nie mieszajmy polityki z moralnością"' - Fabian do Lucy *'"Polak polakowi może ufać, polak do polaka może się uśmiechać, polak polaka może kochać. Razem dokonamy cudów. W Wilkowyjach będzie nasza Irlandia"' - Wójt w spocie wyborczym *'"Mordercy! Takiego człowieka zabijecie dla sensacji"' - Lodzia do Witebskiego *'"Ja zawsze jestem zadowolona. To tylko ty robisz problemy"' - Ciotka do Proboszcza Odcinek 51 Fałszerze uczuć *'"Nie gniewaj się Pietrek, ale twoja głowa nie przedstawia dla mnie żadnej wartości"' - Więcławska *'"No żeby taki kawał pięknej, dobrej kobity zaginął i nikt nie wie jak i gdzie?"' - Pietrek o Joli *'"Ja to jak raz w cug poszedłem i mnie tydzień nie było, to sam nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem"' - Hadziuk *'"A bo oni co zrobio, te muły?"' - Pietrek o policji *'"Ta pani Lucy to jeździ po tej policji jak po łysej kobyle ostatnio"' - Stasiek do Pietrka *'"Polityka to jest taka gra"' - Czerepach *Ciotka:"Jak mnie Stwórca zapyta, jak to jest, że w mojej rodzinie najbliżsi krewni żrą się jak pies z kotem, to co ja mu powiem?" Wójt:"Może nie spyta" *'"Przepisy do nierobienia to mają, a do szukania to nie mają"' - Lucy o policji *'"Jeszcze trochę to zupę przez smoczek będzie podawać"' - Wójt do Czerepacha o Lodzi *Czerepach:"Wójt się z bratem pogodzi" Wójt:"Czyś ty zdurniał? Co, ja z katabasem?" *'"Lepszego świństwa od ciebie to nikt nie potrafi wymyślić"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Czasem brak wiadomości to jest dobra wiadomość"' - Kusy *'"Kobieta to nawet jak jej nie ma, to tez unieszczęśliwić może"' - Stach Japycz *'"A jak oni będą chcieli więcej niż ja mam? Pożyczyta mnie?"' - Pietrek do bywalców ławeczki, będąc w rozpaczy po zaginięciu Joli *'"Te twoje dzieci co jedno to jak z pewexu"' - Hadziukowa o dzieciach Solejukowej *'"Sercem z nami, ale reszta Staśka na służbie."' - Kusy *'"Ta mina twoja wszystkie pieniądze dla mnie warta"' - Wójt do brata po fałszywym pojednaniu w kościele *'"Nie pozwólcie, żeby nami rządził biały dom"' - Wójt w spocie wyborczym *'"Wody się ożłopał to teraz bredzi. Mineralna... Diabli wiedzą jaką chemię w nią ładują"' - Solejuk o Pietrku *'"Władza bardziej twoja żona niż ja"' - Halina do męża *'"Takiej zgryzoty jak własna rodzina to nikt przysporzyć nie potrafi."' - Michałowa Odcinek 52 Zemsta i wybaczenie *'"Ja kocham tylko władzę. To jest jedyne uczucie, któremu się poddaję"' - Czerepach *'"Mężczyźni to się sami tak potrafią oszukiwać, że mistrzostwo świata normalnie."' - Wioletka *'"Do kobiet trzeba mieć cierpliwość"' - Kusy *'"No ile można czekać, aż aparat dupę ruszy sprawiedliwości"' - Hadziuk *'"Toż my chcemy tylko Wójtowi w mordę dać"' - Więcek *'"Jak on się narąbał, jak jeszcze nie sprzedają?"' - Solejuk o Pietrku leżącym na ławeczce *'"Ty wredna gnida jesteś Czerepach"' - Babka zielarka *'"Jak bym ja ci coś zadała to już muchomory i śmierdzące purchawki by nad tobą rosły"' - Babka zielarka do Czerepacha *'"Moja rzecz, porządku przy wyborach pilnować, a nie za ochroniarza Wójta robić"' - Stasiek do Wójta *'"Widzisz jak się sprawdziły te twoje nowoczesne wynalazki?"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Powtórz to jeszcze raz, a będziesz zęby z podłogi zbierał!"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"Po tylu latach ucisku, uczciwość wraca do Wilkowyj"' - Michałowa *'"Nie ma żadnego wybaczania. Wybaczanie to jest dla mięczaków"' - Wójt *'"Pani wójcie... wójtowo... też nie..."' - Lodzia do Lucy *'"Ja tylko polityczny trup jestem, z takiej okazji się kościelnego pogrzebu nie urządza"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Wezół przy niej, to jak Solejuk przy Koperniku jakimś"' - Hadziuk o Babce zielarce *'"A ty co tak rżysz, jak kobyła starego Więcka?"' - Halina do męża *'"Ale to antywłamaniowe były"' - Lodzia na widok wyważonych drzwi przez Czerepacha *'"Chyba rękę złamałem... Ale to nic, mam drugą!"' - Czerepach do Lodzi *'"Najważniejsza rzecz to w życiu miarę wszystkiego mieć. Za mało niedobrze, ale i za dużo niezdrowo. Tak to już jest. O to chodzi, że jak się zaczęło, to i wiedzieć trzeba, kiedy skończyć wypada"' - Stach Japycz =|Seria V= Odcinek 53 Msza obywatelska *'"Co ty Obama jesteś, albo jakaś inna Doda?'" - Hadziuk do Pietrka *''Rozmowa księdza proboszcza z bratem o Halinie. Były wójt opowiada o zachowaniu jego żony'' Paweł Kozioł: "Z pracy wraca, teczkę jak jaki dyrektor rzuca, na kanapie się kładzie, mówi: "Zmęczona jestem", ty masz pojęcie, jeszcze mi mówi "Herbaty mi zrób" Ksiądz Proboszcz: "No wiesz, jeśli zmęczona" Paweł Kozioł: "To nie są rzeczy, które normalna kobieta ma prawo mówić. To mężczyzna może takie rzeczy w domu mówić." Ksiądz Proboszcz: "Słuchaj, ja nie widzę w tym nic uwłaczającego." Paweł Kozioł: "Bo gówno masz pojęcie o małżeństwie." *'"Widzisz? Tak to z kobietami jest! Im gorszy charakter, tym lepiej gotuje"' - Paweł Kozioł *Solejuk: "Coś takiego? Ani go nie wyzwała, ani nic?" Hadziuk: "A nas przeprosiła jeszcze! Że przeszkadza!" Stach Japycz: "Anioł, nie kobieta" *'"Mówią, że chrześcijanin to łagodny powinien być."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Kobieta musi swoje miejsce znać."' - Paweł Kozioł *Wioletka:"Test sobie robiłam i ciągle nic" Stasiek:"Test, a jaki? Ten, ciążowy" *'"Miało być bez wazeliny"' - Lodzia do Fabiana *'"Ale to, żeby mężczyzna się zmienił, to jak jeszcze o takim przypadku nie słyszałam"' - Halina Kozioł *''Rozmowa Proboszcza i jego brata'' Proboszcz:"Po co ty ją drażnisz?" Paweł Kozioł:"Żeby z wprawy małżeńskiej nie wyjść. Ona całkiem na Halinę się ciska" *ks.Robert:"Ale rozwodzić się pan nie chce?" Paweł Kozioł:"Jeszcze czego, za stary na rozwody jestem." Odcinek 54 Czysty biznes *'"My jesteśmy organ, a w kościele to mogą być co najwyżej organy."' - Myćko *'"Jak w nocy robili, to klub nocny może."' - Pietrek *Halina Kozioł:"Panie Myćko, co tak bez pukania?" Myćko:"Jako radny pukania nie potrzebuję" *'"W końcu dyskretnie, to was obu do jednej celi wsadzą"' - Więcławska o Więcławskim i byłym Wójcie *'"W każdym człowieku jest materiał na jedną powieść"' - Witebski *Więcławski:"Ale mnie Wójt podszedł, jak wilk" Paweł Kozioł:"Ty się nie bój Więcławski, nie zjem Cię" *'"Ta polityka tak to całe paskudztwo z człowieka na wierch wydobywa"' - Czerepach *'"Wójt jest przesiąknięty polityką do szpiku kości. On nie mógłby czegoś zrobić, żeby w tym na dnie polityki nie było... On nawet jak śniadanie jest to to ma podtekst polityczny"' - Lodzia do Czerepacha o byłym Wójcie *'"Jak się jedzie taką furą, to trzeba uważać, bo się krowę na śmierć zajedzie"' - mężczyzna, który pasał krowę Więcków *Michałowa:"O wilku mowa" Paweł Kozioł:"Jak to w Wilkowyjach" *Solejuk:"Ty, na długo tę abstynencję ślubowałeś?" Pietrek:"Przecież pije" Hadziuk:"Ale piwo tylko" Pietrek:"Ja tam uważam, że nie należy mieszać dzieci z alkoholem" Solejuk:"Większej głupoty w życiu nie słyszałem" Hadziuk:"Ja tam dzieci nie mam to nie wiem, ale co jedno drugiemu przeszkadza" Stach:"Można mieć dzieci, można nie mieć i nie pić można, jak nie smakuje. To jest tolerancja" Solejuk:"Jakby nie można było pić przy dzieciach to kto by je miał, ludzkość by wymarła" *Stach:"Dzieci twoje Solejuk jedno w drugie udane. każdy to wie" Solejuk:"Wiadomo, po ojcu" *'"Normalna rzecz, przy tylu dzieckach. Jak się raz, dwa nie robi to z niczym człowiek nie zdąży"' - Solejukowa *'"Ja przeciwko każdej władzy jestem, jako radny"' - Myćko *Myćko:"Ile miałbym z tego odpalić?" Lucy:"A nie to śmieci nie palić, bo są trujące" Odcinek 55 Wielki powrót *'"Chłop na stare lata zmienia się tylko na gorsze."' - Halina Kozioł *'"Diabła wypędziłyśmy, a szatan powraca."' - Halina Kozioł *'"Jak się będziesz żenił to się tylko rozwieść nie zapomnij."' - Halina Kozioł do Pawła Kozioła *'"Wójtowi to z całym szacunkiem, nawet największy dureń w gminie nie uwierzy."' - Czerepach *'"Nasza ławeczka, można powiedzieć ostatni bastion narodowej zgody."' - Stach Japycz *'"A no mąż leń patentowany trafił się, ale dzieciaki dzięki Bogu robotne"' - Solejukowa do Kusego *'"Słuchaj, jak ja twoim mężem jestem to jeszcze wcale nie znaczy, że mi prawa obywatelskie nie przysługują"' - Paweł Kozioł do Haliny *'"Ty nie mieszając się coś takiego podpowiesz, że inny rok by myślał i nie wymyślił"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Ja tez nie wiem o co chodzi z tą apteką, ale jak mój mąż to wymyślił to za tym straszne świństwo musi stać"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Wdowi grosz to jest najcenniejszy pieniądz jaki może być"' - Ksiądz Robert *'"Farmaceuta choremu leku odmówić nie ma prawa. Nawet jeśli chory nie ma pieniędzy"' - Ryszard Polakowski *'"W biznesie najważniejsze zaufanie jest"' - Czerepach *'"Muszę powiedzieć, że ty czasy swoje wyprzedzasz"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Tu się takie rzeczy dzieją, że to tylko o pomstę do nieba woła"' - Michałowa *'"On wszystko wyżera jakby cztery brzuchy miał"' - Michałowa o Pawle Koziole *'"A co wy jakiś post ścisły macie"' - Paweł Kozioł do księży, kiedy Michałowa na kolację podała sam chleb *Lucy:"Wiesz, jak naprawdę czuję, że ten kraj mój jest, ale skąd w nim tyle głupie ludzie ciągle nie rozumiem" Halina:"Ale nie kocha się za coś tylko pomimo" Lucy:"Racja, ja taki patriot pomimo jestem" Halina:"Jak my wszyscy kochana, jak my wszyscy" *'"Taki młody, a jak pięknie mówi. Mój mąż to by połowy tych słów nie zrozumiał"' - Hadziukowa o Dudzie *Solejukowa:"A mnie to się zdaje, że tam lepiej żadnych pieniędzy od nikogo to najlepiej nie brać, bo to strach tylko. Zresztą mnie teraz to trzydzieści tysięcy za jedną noc płacą to po co mi tam kredyty" Więcławska:"A ty w jakiej branży zaczęłaś robić?" Hadziukowa:"No, jakim cudem aż tyle? Bo nie gniewaj się Solejukowa, ale ty Claudia Schiffer to tak całkiem to nie jesteś" Solejukowa:"Autorko zostałam. I teraz w ten stronę myślę rozwijać się" *Wezół:"Jestem mimo wszystko lekarzem, tutejszym lekarzem" Polakowski:"To tu jest lekarz, powiedziono mi, że nie ma" Wezół:"A tak, panie Magistrze, jest, jest." *'"Jedna przepisy wydaje, druga medal dostała to im się we łbach poprzewracało"' - Więcławska do Dudy o Hadziukowej i Solejukowej *Solejukowa:"No samo nie przyszło, ja chyba z milion tych pierogów ulepiła" Hadziukowa:"Ty już mi tam tymi pierogami w oczy nie kłuj, bo to ja od świtu do nocy się z kozami użerałam, a potem te sery jeszcze wyciskałam i wyciskałam" Solejukowa:"Wielka mi tam filozofia sobie, parę kóz wydoić" *'"Nie wesół, panie Magistrze, absolutnie nie wesół. Wezół"' - Wezół do Magistra, kiedy ten przekręcił jego nazwisko *'"Tacy to z nas, można powiedzieć misjonarze, na tym czarnym, podlaskim lądzie"' - Wezół do Polakowskiego *'"Jak źle idzie to nie dobrze, ale jak za dobrze to też źle"' - Stach Japycz *Paweł Kozioł:"Radnym zostałem, sukces świętuje" Michałowa:"Jaki sukces, takie święto widzę" *Paweł Kozioł:"A może Michałowa by tak ze mną szklaneczkę się napiła?" Michałowa:"Też coś, żebym ja z Wójtem po nocy koniaki piła to już przesada" Paweł Kozioł:"Ale Michałowo, tak chociaż kropelkę, dla towarzystwa" Odcinek 56 Amerykańska baza *'"Książkę, a no nie to dla piśmiennych tylko."' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"No nic się nie zmienia od na dupie siedzenia."' - Hadziuk *'"W ciemności nie widać opcji politycznej."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Sam siebie w tej perfidii przeszedł, żeby nas popierać"' - Halina do Lucy o Pawle Koziole *'"Shit. Gościów mam, musze latać"' - Lucy *'"Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem. Tak to już jest"' - Stach Japycz *'"Jak kobieta zarabia, a mąż nie, to nie jest normalne"' - Więcławski *'"Z kobietą o mocnym charakterze to żyć łatwo nie jest"' - Stach Japycz *Stach:"Już o nas wiedzą" Solejuk:"Ale jak?" Hadziuk:"Z satelity namierzyli pewnie" Solejuk:"Trzeba w zaparte, nic nie wiemy to nie my" *'"Zawsze na te sprawy nic ci tak dobrze nie robiło jak nowe stanowisko"' - Halina do męża *'"Polak strasznie czuły na wolność jest. Jak ją ma to w ogóle jej nie docenia, ale jak mu ją zabierają to potrafi być strasznie wkurzony"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Lepiej raz dać niepotrzebnie niż raz potrzebującemu odmówić'" - Proboszcz *Hadziuk:"Merlot, prawie jak Mamrot" Solejuk:"Ale nie w smaku. Za ten pieniądz to byśmy mogli do rana siedzieć przy Mamrocie" *'"Piniędze zainwestowane"' - Solejuk, kiedy Solejukowa i Hadziukowa pytają się gdzie są pieniądze *Hadziuk:"Ale miny miały jak akt od rejenta zobaczyły" Solejuk:"Jakby im kto kwaśnych śliwek dał" *'"Rozum do tego trzeba mieć"' - Solejuk o interesach Odcinek 57 Człowiek z Rio *'"Interesy to są dla tych bandytów w krawatach."' - Solejuk *'"W na dupie siedzeniu Hadziuk z Solejukiem mistrzowie świata są."' - Pietrek *'"A co Ksiądz potrafi, najwyżej msze odprawiać, za darmo"' - Michałowa do księdza Roberta *'"A co to zakaz picia w miejscu publicznym obowiązuje?"' - Pietrek, kiedy zobaczył, że koledzy z ławeczki siedzą "na sucho" *'" Taka je ta Unia. Trzeba w niej kombinować, nie można ciągle siedzieć i jęczeć"' - Pietrek *Duda:"Nie mam drobnych" Pietrek:"A kogo tu drobne obchodzą, o grubych rozmawiać będziemy" *Lodzia:"Człowiek z RIO" Halina:"Z Brazylii?" Lodzia:"Z Regionalnej Izby Obrachunkowej, sam naczelnik wydziału" *'"Pan ma bardzo ciekawa praca, taka trochę jak z Archiwum X"' - Lucy do Bieżuna *'"Coś czerwonego na urzędzie trzeba będzie powiesić. Ktoś urok chyba na nas rzucił, trzecia kontrola w tym roku"' - Halina *'"To można powiedzieć pogodnego gościa nam Klaudia przywiozła"' - Paweł Kozioł o Rembiku *Halina:"W Wilkowyjach do tej pory nikogo sławniejszego do tej pory nie było" Paweł Kozioł:"Nie Gierek kiedyś przejeżdżał, ale się nie zatrzymał w ogóle" *'"To jest taka ogólnonarodowa gra. Połowa narodu próbuje coś zrobić, a druga połowa tej pierwszej podstawia nogę"' - Kusy *Lucy:"Po co ja ten wójt zostałam..." Kusy:"Odradzałem." Lucy:"Trzeba było zakaz dać." Kusy:"Ta, akurat byś posłuchała." *'"Stara Watykańska szkoła"' - Czerepach do Proboszcza *'"Prawdziwy biznes to praca przez całą dobę"' - Czerepach Odcinek 58 Obcy krajowcy *Wójt:"Bo to wie Pani, nie wystarczy język polski opanować, tutaj psychologia polska jeszcze w rozmowie potrzebna" Lucy:"Jaka psychologia? Ja rok dzwonie i nic! A Pan butelkę obiecał i wszystko od ręki?" Wójt:"Oj tam, to nie o butelkę chodzi, on se sam może kupić, stać go. Tu chodzi o lojalność i zaufanie, a butelka to jest tylko taki stempel, że możemy na siebie liczyć, że ja go szanuje" *'"W ekonomii tak to już jest, że wystarczy jeden element zmienić, a potem to już efekt domino."' - Czerepach *'"Ja nie sprechen English"' - Stasiek do praktykantów *Ignaczak:"Jak im się wyświetli to nie ma zmiłuj. Z torbami puszczą, w skarpetkach" Duda:"Nikt pana w skarpetkach nie puści" Klaudia:"Zwłaszcza, że pan nie ma skarpetek" *Hadziuk:"Solejuk ty widzisz co i ja widzę" Solejuk:"Kurna NATO przysłali" Hadziuk:"Ja pierdzielę, idą po nas" *'"Dla naszego posterunkowego wszystko problemem"' - Solejukowa do praktykantów o Staśku *'"Wytłumaczyć mu trzeba, bo bardzo wolno myśli"' - Solejukowa do praktykantów o Staśku *'"Łatwo Ci mówić uspokój się. Ciekawa jestem czy ty byłbyś spokojny na moim miejscu. Od razu byś w tej swój alkoholizm popadł. Mężczyźni to słabi są jednak"' - Grażyna do Kusego *'"Jakby tak ta Francesca człowieka spałowała, a Jagna leczyła. O Jezu!"' - Solejuk *Czerepach:"Dla Pani Michałowej będą ceny promocyjne" Proboszcz:"Panie Czerepach, promocja na cmentarzu, no są pewne granice" Odcinek 59 Doktor Wezół *Jagna:"Boli?" Paweł Kozioł:"Nie, nie, tylko słabo mi trochę" Jagna:"Ja do pana Doktora mówiłam, bo on sobie kostkę skręcił, jak do Pana biegł" *'"Dziewczyna o wiecznie promiennym uśmiechu"' - Kusy do Kingi *'"Wszyscy nawróceni alkoholicy muszą udawać, że są tacy pozytywnie nastawieni?"' - Kinga do Kusego *'"Jak założymy sobie grupę producentów rolnych, to mamusia się nami zajmie"' - Kusy do Dorotki *'"Co to, ja jakiś lekoman jestem"' - Paweł Kozioł do Wezóła *'"Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, ja mogę leżeć, mam czas"' - Kusy do Tomasza i Franceski, gdy dziewczyna powitała go pistoletem i obaliła na podłogę. *'"Wszyscy wiedzą, że coś jest niemożliwe, a Amerykanie jeszcze będą próbować"' - Kusy *'"A Pan jest pracownikiem aparatu ucisku"' - Kinga do Proboszcza *'"Jak się nie obrócisz, dupa z tyłu"' - Solejuk *'"Triumfy medycyny są tak rzadkie, że szkoda przegapić takie zjawisko"' - Wezół do Polakowskiego *'"Z ziemi polskiej do włoskiej nie tędy droga"' - Pietrek do Toniego *'"Jak człowiek musi to raz dwa się obcego języka nauczy"' - Pietrek *'"Idziesz do szkoła jutro, nie idziesz nie ma cię tutaj, spływasz. Nie jestem twój krewny i nie mam prawa się martwić i już się nie martwię. To jest mój dom i tak ma być piesa krew"' - Lucy do Kingi Odcinek 60 Włoski rozłącznik *Francesca:"Dziewczynka czy chlopczyk woleć?" Witebski:"Nie, no aż taki nowoczesny nie jestem. Dziewczynka zdecydowanie" *'"Niezły koktajl."' - Ryszard Polakowski o Mamrocie *'"Coś zawierać musi, żeby trzepało."' - Solejuk o Mamrocie *'"Weźmie taki flaszkę, naczyta się jak w bibliotece i całą przyjemność człowiekowi popsuje."' - Solejuk o Magistrze *'"Co ja mogłem jej naobiecywać jak ja pięć słów znam po włosku. To ona sobie wyobraziła nie wiem co. Parę randek, a ona zaraz bambini i matrimonio'" - Witebski do Kusego o Franczesce *Klaudia:"Spoko, tez pół roku byłam anarchistką" Kinga:"A potem co, posmarowałaś maścią i przeszło?" *Magister:"Pani nie pomaga, tylko w tej ciemnocie jeszcze bardziej szkodzi" Babka:"Co? Ja szkodzę? Ty, magistrze ty cholerny, już mi stąd" Magister:"Kijem racji się nie udowadnia. Ja wszystkie organy zawiadomię, koniec tego zabobonu!" *'"Jola boi się Wikarego, od czasu jak ją z religii przepytał. Uraz ma'" - Pietrek do Stacha Japycza *'"Terapie dzielą się na udane i nieudane."' - Klaudia *'"Ty też jesteś anarchist, tylko na emerytura."' - Lucy o Kusym *'"Dla nich to najważniejsze to tej powagi trzymać się jak pijany płotu"' - Babka zielarka o naukowcach *'"I tak się ze mnie śmieją"' - Ryszard Polakowski *'"Jak człowiek w depresji to na pogawędki ochoty nie ma"' - Michałowa *'"Żony zrozumieć się nie da. Żona to do kochania je, a nie do rozumienia."' - Pietrek Odcinek 61 Honor i zęby trzonowe *'"Urzędas taki jestem ja stary wójt i tyle."' - Lucy *'"Jak by wszyscy tacy realiści byli jak ty, to byśmy jeszcze na drzewach siedzieli."' - Kinga do Kusego *'"Jak zabronisz ludziom jeść mięsa to Cię na taczkach wywiozą"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"W biznesie kontakty osobiste są najważniejsze"' - Hadziukowa *'"Kultura to jest potwór, która żywi się tragedią artysty"' - Witebski do Kusego *'"Najpierw mówiłem, że białe, a teraz mam mówić, że czarne? Panie Stachu, ja kapłanem jestem, a nie politykiem"' - Proboszcz do Stacha Japycza *'"Najlepszym lekarzem to jest ruch"' - Wezół *'"Nie, no gdzie. Mój w porze kolacji do pokazywania to całkiem nie nadaje się. Sama przyjdę, a jak zapytają gdzie mąż to powiem, że kierownik w delegację pojechał"' *Hadziuk:"No dobra co ja to nigdy w życiu zupy nie jadłem" Hadziukowa:"No tak, żeby wstydu nie było to ani razu" *Hadziukowa:"Jak będzie wino nalewał to tak do jednej trzeciej kieliszka, nigdy do pełna" Hadziuk:"Polewania, kobieto uczyć mnie nie musisz" Hadziukowa:"A ty wiesz jakie wino do jakiego kieliszka?" Hadziuk:"A ile tych kieliszków bedzie?" *Proboszcz:"Chińskie wynalazki nam tutaj nie potrzebne" Lucy:"To niech Ksiądz filiżankę wyrzuci. Porcelana to tez chińska wynalazka" *'"A co, będzie mi się tu Holender sadził tulipanem golony"' - Hadziuk *Witebski:"Nie martw się editore, przynajmniej będzie z tego powieść" Kusy:"No ale nie chodzi nam o wydanie pośmiertne?" Witebski:"Co za różnica, będziesz miał lepsza promocję" *'"My się Solejuk na salony nie nadajem"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *Hadziuk:"Trzeba sobie powiedzieć. Ja ochroniarz jestem i mnie to wystarczy, a nie sadzić się" Solejuk:"Ochroniarz też potrzeby" Hadziuk:"Może, ja jestem jakiś nikt, nie wiadomo po co, ale co zrobię, takie życie jest. Ale pomiatać sobą nie dam!" Solejuk:"Tak jest!" *'"Kościół jest bardziej od ducha niż od ciała"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Ludzie są ok, tylko system ich ogłupia"' - Kinga *'"Ona jest taka sama anarchistka jak ja"' - Kinga do Kusego o Lucy *'"Nawet chory trochę prywatności potrzebuję"' - Michałowa do Stacha *'"Im facet prostszy tym ta jego męska duma delikatniejsza"' - Wioletka *Wioletka:"W depresję wpadł" Więcławska:"Nie, no coś ty, nie przesadzaj. On nawet takiego słowa nie zna" *'"Tak to z wami chłopami jest, zawsze mądry po szkodzie dopiero"' - Solejukowa do Kusego *Pietrek:"Żeby tak Jole potraktować to chyba trzeba Boga w sercu nie mieć" ks.Robert:"To jest poważny zarzut wobec księdza panie Pietrku" Pietrek:"Pietrek to ja się nazywam, a na imię mam Patryk" *'"Jak człowiek raz choćby w najlepszej intencji kłamstwa się dopuścił, to potem nijak nie można się z tego wyplątać"' - Ksiądz Proboszcz *Van der Well:"Where I am? (Gdzie ja jestem?)" Pręga:"In Wilkowyje (w Wilkowyjach)" Van der Well:"Oh, shit! (O, cholera)" *'"Żeby już nawet księdzu nie można było wierzyć, to do czego ten świat dojdzie"' - Michałowa Odcinek 62 Przymus rekreacji *'"Kulturalny człowiek to chyba jednak zęby powinien mieć"' - Lodzia *'"Dość mam tego narzekania na wszystko, sztabkę złota im dać to też będą narzekać że za ciężko"' - Lucy *'"Faworyt to jest on dla mnie do zestrzelenia. Koniec zabawy z panem Myćko i ze wszystkimi malkontenty"' - Lucy *'"Show musi iść go"' - Pietrek do Joli *Jola:"Co ja z dziećmi zrobię?" Pietrek:"Solejukom podrzuć. Solejuk sam mówił, że siedem czy dziewięć to już dla niego bez znaczenia" *Jola:"Znowu sama?" Pietrek:"No jak sama, z dzieciami" *'"Księdza się boi. No gratuluję awansu Czerepach. Może nawet biskupem zostaniesz"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Łapówek to jest"'- Lucy do Więcławskiego *'"Ty jakbyś w tej Ameryce się urodził to byś kierował tym całym Lehman Brothers'" - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Myćko:"Chcesz oberwać gówniaro?" Kasia Solejuk:"Pan mnie ruszy tylko, to tacie i braciom powiem, marmoladę z pana zrobią" *'"Babskie rządy cholerne!"' - Myćko *'"Na pusty puchar amatora nie znajdziesz"' - Więcławska *'"Ale puszkę na ofiarę obok postawić nie zaszkodzi. No, ludzkiej hojności barier stawiać nie można"' - do księdza w związku z pomysłem sprzedawania medalików w aptece *'"Kobieta nawet jak nie ma na co, zawsze sobie powód do narzekania znajdzie"' - Stach Japycz *'"To co kobieta mówi, a co myśli, to dwie różne sprawy są, sprzeczne najczęściej"' - Hadziuk *'"Kobicie i tak nie dogodzisz, żebyś na uszach stanął"' - Solejuk *'"Naukowiec ma jednak obowiązki etyczne"' - Ryszard Polakowski *'"A co to ja rentgena w oczach mam, żeby widzieć co w środku"' - Michałowa Odcinek 63 Przewroty kopernikańskie *'"Ja tam siedzieć i tłumaczyć pod łóżkiem to nie będę"' - Solejukowa do Witebskiego *'"Ty o tej polityce jak narkoman o narkotyku jakimś mówisz"' - Lodzia do Czerepacha *'"Kobiety nic nie rozumieją"' - Czerepach *'"Ludzie często najpierw coś robią, a potem żałują. Najczęściej właściwie"' - Lodzia *'"Ty niby taki cwany jesteś, kuty na cztery nogi, a jak co do czego przyjdzie to głupi"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Klaudia:"Dziadek tam z góry na pana patrzy" Gumko:"Ale dziadek w pokoju jest, gazetę czyta" *'"A spróbuj przeciwko Pani Wójt w referendum zagłosować to wrócimy tu jeszcze i zrobimy Ci jesień średniowiecza"' - Lodzia do Hryćki *Czerepach:"Krew będziemy ludziom za darmo pobierać" Paweł Kozioł:"Oszalałeś. Co ty chcesz krwią handlować" *'"Ksiądz jak tutaj przybył to zupełny ortodoks, a dzisiaj skrajny liberał"' - Proboszcz do Księdza Roberta *Bolesław Dziki:"O co chodzi Panie aspirancie?" Stasiek:"Nareszcie ktoś w tej dziurze stopnie odróżnia" *'"Z ławeczką zadzierasz ciulu niemyty"' - Solejuk do Hryćki *'"Amerykańskie sługusy"' - Hryćko do bywalców ławeczki *'"Nowy sprzęt widzę Pan Wójt sobie sprawił"' - Duda do Wójta *'"jakiś pewny punkt w życiu musi być"' - Hadziuk *'"Jedyny pewny punkt we wszechświecie"' - Hadziuk o ławeczce Odcinek 64 Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem *'"A co żeś ty jej podsypał ty Hitlerze jeden!"' - Solejukowa do Wargacza *'"Ty wypierdku mamuci!"' - Solejukowa do Wargacza *'"Ratunku, Wargacz mnie morduje! Kurę naszą otruł, a teraz z batem na mnie!"' - Solejukowa *'"Uchwała uchwałą, a życie życiem"' - Lodzia *Lucy:"Ten Stasiek policjant to dużo pije?" Halina:"Posterunkowy? Przy sobocie, niedzieli kilka kieliszków" Lodzia:"Jak na tutejsze warunki można powiedzieć abstynent" *'"Jak Niemiec w niemieckim mundurze Polakowi mandat spróbuje wlepić to do powstania dojść może"' - Stasiek *'"Wszystko co Wargaczowe to wredne jest i jak z największą trucizną masz z daleka obchodzić"' - Solejukowa do Szymka *'"Torbę lepiej bierz, starej matce pomóż, gitarę jej będzie nosił"' - Solejukowa do Szymka *'"Zagranica zawsze nas oszuka"' - Solejuk *'"Taki charakter mamy, łatwowierny"' - Solejuk o Polakach *'"Włochy daleko a Niemcy blisko. Lepiej obserwować czy ich przybywać nie zacznie"' - Stach Japycz o niemieckich praktykantach *'"Jak cię Wargacz dorwie, marmoladę z ciebie zrobi"' - Solejuk do Szymka *'"Trzeba się rozwijać"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Święte prawo wyborcy, być idiotą"' - Klaudia *'"Posterunkowy to taki gramotny, że raz, dwa ich znajdzie"' - Solejukowa do Wargaczów *'"Najważniejsza jest przyszłość, a w tej przyszłości to, że jak będą mieli wybór to wybiorą tego, który im coś daje"' - Czerepach o wyborcach *'"Uczuciowa ta nasza gmina, jak z brazylijskiego serialu"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Niby człowiek niewinny, a sam pewności nie ma"' - mężczyzna w sklepie *'"Jak facet ma jakieś dziwne marzenia to niech sobie je realizuje"' - Kusy *'"Całe nasze życie takie jest, ciągle tym facetom musimy coś darować i żyć dalej"' - Lucy do Lodzi *'"Wy to jak ten naród nasz jesteście nieszczęsny. We wszystkim na pół podzielony, a w środku morze nienawiści"' - Proboszcz do Wargaczów i Solejuków Odcinek 65 Pakt z czartem *'"Każdy we własnym sumieniu musi rozważyć na kogo głosować. Na tym polega demokracja"' - Proboszcz *'"Do sojuszu z Wójtem to wyjątkowo trzeźwo trzeba podchodzić"' - Kusy do Pawła Kozioła *Paweł Kozioł:"Nikt tak jak żona człowieka nie poprze" Halina Kozioł:"Bo nikt tak dobrze jak żona cię nie zna" *'"Jeśli, na twoje nieszczęście, któregoś dnia popełnisz błąd, radzę Ci wykopać sobie grób"' - dziadek Franczeski do Witebskiego *'"Pan uczciwy to nie jest"' - Lucy do byłego wójta *'"Ty się nie bój. Przecież ja mam teraz senatorski łeb. Wiesz, że taka władza duże może, z litr na czczo"' - Paweł Kozioł do Haliny *Paweł Kozioł:"Czy ty kiedyś pomyślałaś, że ty będziesz z senatorem chodzi po wsi, a on twój mąż?" Halina:"No raczej, że cię w telewizji za łapówki pokażą" Paweł Kozioł:"Niedoczekanie, za głupi są!" =Seria VI= Odcinek 66 Szlifierze diamentów *'"Jedna przysięga jaką do tej pory składał to małżeńska, a i tak całe życie kombinował jakby ją obejść."' - Halina o swoim mężu *'"Cały pożytek z żony, nie dość, że obcy człowiek w domu to jeszcze wrogo nastawiony."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ja przecież perspektywiczny już nie jestem."' - Proboszcz *'"Dzieciaki kreskówki oglądają i myślą, że tata to ufo je."' - Pietrek, kiedy zmienił fryzurę *'"Showbiznes swoje prawa ma"' - Pietrek *'"To są wariaty."' - Lucy o radnym Bartkowiaku i radnym Kusibie z Dopiewa *'"Jak ktoś coś złego zrobi to trzeba błąd wytknąć, nawet najważniejszej osobie"' - Michałowa *'"Nastawiali tych ławek jak nasrał"' - Hadziuk na widok nowych ławek w Wilkowyjach *'"Do pięknych teorii to wszyscy pierwsi, ale jak trzeba czarną robotę odwalić to zawsze Kusy"' - Kusy *'"Jak ja lufy nie walnę to normalnie padnę jak długi na progu tego senatu."' - Paweł Kozioł na widok budynku parlamentu *'"Bo ja zaraz Pana sfałszuję" - Halina do Kusiby *'"Narodzie, kto ja jestem, żeby ciebie reprezen... żeby zamiast ciebie tu być. (...) Dlatego musiałem walnąć na odwagę, każdy głupi to zrozumie. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, ale za to ja będę ci służył całym sercem (...) No, koniec tego wywiadu. Do roboty idę."' - wywiad senatora *'"Zdolny, bestia"' - Biskup Sądecki o wikarym Macieju *'"Szlifierz diamentów, a ta parafia szlifiernia"' - Biskup do Proboszcza *'"(...) medialny brylant."' - Czerepach o senatorze Odcinek 67 Kozi róg *'"Jak ty od upomnienia swoją karierę zaczynasz to strach pomyśleć na czym skończysz. Na dożywociu chyba."' - Halina do Senatora *'"A dotknij się do barku tylko, to łapy siekierą przy samym łokciu utnę"' - Halina do męża *'"To mnie uciupranego jak traktorzysta po wypłacie w telewizji na całą Polskę pokazywali."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ty mnie tam Konstytucją oczu nie mydl."' - Senator do Czerepacha *Czerepach:"Teraz trzeba z Wójta zrobić politycznego celebrytę" Paweł Kozioł:"Ty się licz ze słowami" *'"Centrum Wilkowyj, może jeszcze powiesz w śródmieściu. Matko Czerepach tobie już całkiem na mózg padło"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Ona jak ma za dużo czasu do skinów w Radzyniu bije."' - Kusy o Kindze *'"Moja pensja ma ograniczać naturalną ludzką skłonność do korupcji"' - Czerepach *'"Czy można mysz nauczyć latać? Pani raczy za wiele od mnie wymagać"' - Profesor do Joli *'"Każdemu według zasług"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Szydzić z prostego człowieka to wcale nie jest po chrześcijańsku"' - Michałowa do Księży *'"Absolut znalazł się"' - Pietrek do Profesora *Pietrek:"Chwalić Profesor Jolę ma" Profesor:"Na miłość boską, ale za co?" Pietrek:"Za sześć stów na godzinę" *'"Gdyby nie kobiety to byśmy jeszcze na drzewach siedzieli"' - Kusy do Lucy o mężczyznach *'"Jak ostatnio do piętnastu liczyłem, to mi więcej wychodziło." '- Więcławski *'"Zabiję tego Kusego jak go dorwę, zatłukę na miejscu"' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do Księży *'"Ty się tak nie nadymaj bo ci żyłka pęknie."' - Senator do Proboszcza *'"Taka natura ludzka jest, że jak coś łatwo przychodzi to nie uszanują (...) Nic samo łatwo nie przyjdzie"' - Więcławski *Paweł Kozioł:"Ja nie mam parcia na szkło" Halina Kozioł:"Nie, parcie na szkło to ty masz, tylko nie w telewizorze, a butelce" Paweł Kozioł:"Mężczyzna musi mieć jakieś skłonności, bo inaczej za babami lata" *'"Słowem można zranić tak jak nożem."' - Kusy *Pietrek:"Na Joli pokazywać zaczął, gdzie przeponę ma" Hadziuk:"Ale żeby tak przy mężu pod kieckę?" *'"Taką przeponę masz i nawet nie wiesz"' - Solejuk *'"Sztuka z przyzwoitością nic wspólnego nie ma."'- Pietrek *'"Kobieta jak się uprze w najgłupszej nawet sprawie to nie poradzisz"' - Stach Japycz *'"No i zapędziła nas ta twoja polityka w kozi róg."' - Halina Odcinek 68 Narracja negacji *Czerepach:"Będzie Wójt gwiazdą na politycznym niebie" Paweł Kozioł:"Ale spadającą" *'"Profesor jest jak doktor, musi czasem podotykać"' - Jola *'"Artysta musi mieć tolerancję"' - Jola do Pietrka *'"Kapitalizm zawsze rodził się w bólach"' - Więcławski *'"Na ludzkie gadanie nic się nie poradzi"' - Lucy *'"Jak kto bez wykształcenia to każdy może naubliżać jemu, nawet nauczyciel"' - Solejukowa *Kinga:"Cały system jest chory" Solejukowa:"Na chorobę to do Babki najlepiej" *'"Jak dziób umoczysz to jak ci dam poznać co to jest zawiedzione zaufanie."' - Halina do Senatora *'"Jezu, jakie to szczury małe."' - Senator do Magistra, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, aby wziąć silne tabletki na uspokojenie *Paweł Kozioł:"Rozpiszesz pan to jakoś i jakoś tam będzie" Magister:"Wypraszam sobie" Paweł Kozioł:"Żebym ja zaraz pana nie wyprosił" *'"Ona i pokój. Gorsza niż Mudżahedin jakiś"' - Dyrektorka szkoły o Kindze *'"Ty anarchistka, ty pedagoga z 20-letnim stażem wykrętów nie ucz"' - Dyrektorka do Kingi *Klaudia:"Pani Solejukowa, bomba" Solejukowa:"Gdzie?" *Kinga:"Pani sobie kiedyś IQ badała?" Solejukowa:"Nie, cukier to pół roku temu robiłam, ale tego IQ to nie" *'"Czegoś ty się naćpał?'" - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Tego świata co dzisiaj jest, zrozumieć się nie da."' - Stach Japycz Odcinek 69 Wiatr w żaglach *'"Polak z Polakiem zawsze się dogada"' - Paweł Kozioł do Magistra *'"Funkcjonariusz musi wyglądać schludnie."' - Stasiek *'"Ja jeszcze takiego dużego brzucha nie mam, żeby mi cały świat zasłaniał, a ty lepiej uważaj, bo jak ja powód do zazdrości znajdę to cię policja z całego powiatu nie obroni"' - Wioletka do Staśka *'"Politycy są dla ludzi jak jakaś taka toksyczna rodzina za ścianą"' - Czerepach *'"Wszystkiego trzeba spróbować jak o utrzymanie rodziny chodzi"' - Więcławska *'"Ksiądz tutaj takich filozofów spotka, że się starożytnym nie śniło"' - Proboszcz do księdza Macieja *'"Popieram jako radna a jako pedagog zwłaszcza."' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do Rady Gminy Wilkowyje *'"Dzieciom od urodzenia trzeba czytać, jak najwięcej"' - Ksiądz Maciej *'"Czerepach trzymaj mnie bo normalnie łeb mu rozwalę własnymi rękami."' - Senator *'"Więcławski uważaj, bo jesteś na naszej krótkiej liście, do odstrzału."' - Czerepach *'"Zemsta to jest danie, które najlepiej smakuje na zimno"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Ksiądz Proboszcz to docenić nie potrafi, tylko wymagać."' - Michałowa *'"Kobiety zrozumieć nie możesz to pijesz, a jak się napijesz to ona cię nie rozumie. Małżeństwo to jest sytuacja bez wyjścia"' - Stach Japycz *'"Dziennikarz jest jak szakal. On promile nawet przez komórkę wyczuje"' - Arkadiusz Czerepach Odcinek 70 Seks nocy letniej *'"Krajowy senator musi krajowy przemysł popierać."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Za granicą Polaka poznaje się po tym, że ma buty brudne."' - Halina *'"Tyle lat dorastam i czuję, że to jeszcze nie koniec." '- Kusy *'"Chłopu zawrócić w głowie to nie trudno jest"' - Więcławska *'"Klątwa lepsza od patenta"' - Lucy do Babki *Halina:"No że albo się od razu za siebie weźmiemy albo nas czeka tragedia, znaczy tragedy." Lodzia:"Sztraszna." *Solejuk:"Palić nie wolno, w butach nie wolno, jeszcze trochu to radar postawisz" Solejukowa:"Radar na ciebie to nic, ale alkomat to by się przydał" *'"Wygląd to nie wszystko"' - Hadziukowa *'"W małżeństwie tak to już jest, że to kobieta musi się poświęcać"' - Halina Kozioł *Kusy:"Już wiem dlaczego dzisiaj sprzątała." Lucy:"No, a on jej pełno piachu na te buciora naniesie." *Kusy:"Jak coś zmajstrują?" Lucy:"Co?" Kusy:"No wiadomo co. Chcesz, żeby tutaj za rok latał tutaj taki mały skin i wołał do ciebie babciu?" *'"Teraz do usranej śmierci mnie namierzajta"' - Solejuk *'"Co Babka taka zmartwiona? Przecież wszystko poszło jak z opłatka."' - Lucy *Babka zielarka:"Krótko mówiąc mamy bezrobocie." Zosia:"Znowu?!" *'"To nasze małżeństwo zmieniło się w jakiś ośrodek pomocy socjalnej."' - Kusy *'"Kobiety dużo gadać lubieją, skłonność do tego mają"' - Solejuk *'"Do nauki to sama zdolność nie wystarczy, opinie trzeba mieć. Ja nie miałem, już mnie w drugiej klasie wywalili"' - Pietrek *Paweł Kozioł:"Terror jak u mnie w domu albo i gorzej" Michałowa:"Niech sobie nie pozwala, tu na plebanie jego immunitet nie sięga" *'"Nie święci pierogi lepią i matury robią"' - Hadziukowa *'"Prawdę mówią, że czarny wywiad najlepszy na świecie"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Nie wiem co żeście palili, ale dobrze to na was nie działa"' - Kinga do Lucy i Kusego Odcinek 71 Dzieci rewolucji *Kusy:"Wystarczyło dziewczynie pokazać, że można i zajarzyła." Lucy:"No, ja nie wiem co to zajarzyła, ale chyba tak." *'"Kurna, to ja z niczym zostanę po tylu latach harówki? Co za kraj, żeby nawet rozwieść się nie można było."' - Solejuk *Kusy:"Kinga, słuchaj ja to sobie wszystko przemyślałem, tak być nie może." Kinga:"Co ja znowu zrobiłam?" Kusy:"Ty nie, to ja byłem głupi." Kinga:"No to kamień z serca." *Lucy:"Kusy, co tak krzakasz?" Kinga:"Ja cię nie chcę martwić, ale on całą noc o jakiejś Zośce myślał." *Kinga:"Ty, co mu jest?" Lucy:"Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale uwielbiam, jak tak Kusy się wścieka, bo potem zawsze jakaś rewolucja jest." *'"A ty Solejukowa jeszcze tego studiowania nie zaczęłaś, a już myślisz, że cię kwadrans akademicki obowiązuje?"' - Hadziukowa *'"Ja całą nogę siną od tego pejcza mam."' - Lodzia do Haliny *'"Szkoła mija się z życiem."' - Kusy *'"No co ja ci poradzę, uczymy czego każą."' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do Kusego *'"Więcek, bo ja cię zaraz kopnę."' - Dyrektorka szkoły *'"Jak za mokre zboże z nas zdzierają."' - Hadziukowa o ochronie *Senator:"Aleś ty córkę wychowała." Halina:"Ja wychowałam? A ty co na wojnie byłeś?" *'"Wiara to jest proces, który ma różne fazy."' - Ksiądz Maciej *'"No i ksiądz mi wikarego wypłoszył. A już go prawie miałam."' - Michałowa do proboszcza *'"Immanentna sprzeczność, nie? Dla świata to dobrze, że twoi starzy tacy są. Ale, ty masz zdeczko przegwizdane."' - Kinga do Dorotki *'"No wiesz, na ból głowy od kieliszka koniaku to ludzkość nic lepszego nie wymyśliła."' - Senator Kozioł *'"Trzeba ludziom pomagać jak ma się władzę, ale za darmo Halina to jest na darmo."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Każdy dobry uczynek spotka zasłużona kara."' - Senator do Haliny *'"No ba. Z Michałową mało kto równać się może."' - Proboszcz *'"Wiem, wiem jestem głupi amerykański optymizm, ale to polskie, że się nigdy nic nie da jest jeszcze gorsze."' - Lucy *'"W małżeństwie z politykiem twardym trzeba być."' - Halina *'"A co wy tak siedzita jak partyzanty z wyciętego lasu?"' - Pietrek *'"Kapitalizm ludzkiej słabości nie przewiduje."' - Pietrek Odcinek 72 Przeciek kontrolowany *'"Czasami to mi się zdaje, że instytucja gospodyni po to została wymyślona, żeby księżom w celibacie za dobrze nie było."' - Proboszcz *'"Najlepiej niech nic nie robią tylko w piłkę grają."' - Nauczycielka fizyki do Kusego *'"Ja wiem, że pani wie bo pani jest biologiem."' - Kusy do Nauczycielki biologii *'"Mnie tez w pewnym sensie tajemnica spowiedzi obowiązuje."' - Michałowa *'"My im urządzimy takie obrady komisji, że do końca życia popamiętają."' - Halina do Lodzi *'"Pomysła na pies jest?"' - Lucy do Kusego *Solejuk:"Piwo ci się zagrzeje" Hadziuk:"Co tam piwo. Jest, wypijesz i go nie ma." *'"Żeby tyle wypić, żebym nie pamiętał, że po pysku dostałem, to mnie nie stać ostatnio."' - Hadziuk *Halina:"Co ty tam masz?" Lodzia:"Tak, żeby z pustą ręką nie jechać." Halina: "A ja gaz łzawiący wzięłam. Niech te dranie chociaż raz zapłaczą." *Hadziuk:"Ile mnie zostało?" Babka:"W litrach ci tego nie wyliczę." *Lucy:"Ostatnio tak było jak Klaudia jej psychoterapia robiła." Kusy:"A teraz ona jemu robi. Popatrz, jak to się przenosi." *Lucy:"Cholera tylko dlaczego nasze meble najbardziej obrywają od ta terapia?" Kusy:"Nie wiem, może to taka technika leczenia?" *'"Wiadomo tyle, że nieuleczalny jestem."' - Hadziuk *'"Tyle lat siedzieć w jednym miejscu to jak pomnik za życia."' - Pietrek do Hadziuka *Hadziukowa:"Hadziuk, podejdź no do mnie." Hadziuk:"A ty czego znowu? Nie możesz poczekać, aż ostygnę?" *'"Początki zawsze są trudne."' - Lucy *'"Ja się z kretynem spotykać nie będę."' - Kinga o skinie *Solejuk:"Charakter miał wredny, węża w kieszeni, żonę zołzę, ale kumpel był z niego dobry." Stach:"Jeszcze żyje przecież." Solejuk:"Lepiej na zimne dmuchać." *'"Tak to już jest, że trzeba młodszemu pokoleniu miejsca na ławce zrobić."' - Hadziuk *'"Może my rogi mamy większe niż te jelenie w Bieszczadach?"' - Senator Kozioł *Czerepach:"Senatorowa za kierownicą to można powiedzieć kolizja wisi w powietrzu." Senator Kozioł:"Wypadek? Ty nie pocieszaj mnie teraz." *'"Jak już człowiek ma umierać to najlepiej na to co lubi."' - Solejuk *'"Medycyna cuda potrafi."' - Stach Japycz *'"Jak prowadzę to nie pije, nie tak jak niektórzy."' - Halina do Senatora *'"Halina, ty mnie nie uruchamiaj teraz!"' - senator Kozioł do Haliny *'"Teraz parytet wszędzie będzie. Nie tylko w tym waszym sejmie."' - Halina do męża *'"Na naukę każda pora dobra."' - Kusy Odcinek 73 Świadek koronny *'"Jak media przestają się kimś interesować to dla niego śmierć"' - Czerepach *Czerepach:"Media to jest potwór, któremu cały czas potrzeba świeżego mięsa. Najlepiej krwawego" Senator:"Ale co ty chcesz, żebym ja Halinę?" *'"Filozofia to też podobno dla ludzi, chociaż rzadko dla kogo"' - Stach Japycz *'"Zeznanie takie mam, że cały gang przemytników złapiecie, co bronią atomową i papierosami handlują."' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Jak się człowiek umie zachować to się lepiej czuje"' - Kusy *Stasiek:"Jakieś dane muszę mieć, żeby ci tego świadka koronnego załatwić" Solejuk:"Adres i PESEL mogę podać" Stasiek:"O przemytnikach dane, ty głupaku ty" *Stasiek:"Solejuk, a może wy byście też nazwisko chcieli zmienić?" Solejuk:"Jasna rzecz. Pod swoim nie będę kapował. Nowe nazwisko, Solejukowski" *'"Ty morda w kubeł, żeby się nie okazało, że świadka koronnego z ławeczki zeskrobywać będę musiał."' - Stasiek do Solejuka *'"Nowego konserwanta dodawać zaczęli, że jeszcze pół flaszki nie wypił a bredzi"' - Hadziuk *'"Prawdziwa Polska nie jest w Warszawie. Prawdziwa Polska jest w Wilkowyjach"' - Czerepach *'"Jak ogon zaczyna psem machać to go można odciąć"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Może mnie pan podejrzewać, ja drażliwy nie jestem"' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Tobie to i diabeł w kościele będzie sprzątał."' - Babka zielarka do Lucy *'"Nigdy w tym kraju porządku nie będzie"' - Solejuk *'"Ciula jednego szukamy, Solejuk się nazywa"' - Gangster do Solejuka i Hadziuka *'"W kostnicy mówili, że jeszcze tak nieżywego trupa to w życiu nie widzieli."' - Hadziuk *'"Faceci są kompletnie bez charakteru."' - Kusy Odcinek 74 Sztuka translacji *'"To nie jest XIX wiek, żeby związek traktować jak jakieś drobnomieszczańskie więzienie."' - Klaudia *'"Związek ma cię rozwijać, uskrzydlać, wzbogacać, bo inaczej to jest jakaś żałosna pomyłka"' - Klaudia do Fabiana *'"Radioamator pieprzony."' - Paweł Kozioł o Kurawskim *'"To co? Pochowacie nas?"' - Francesca do Lucy i Kusego *Mazur:"My proponujemy panu miejsce na liście do sejmu" Czerepach:"Jedno tylko?" Senator:"A ile mnie jest Czerepach? Czterech?" *'"Łapka w łapkę ksiądz idzie z amerykanką zamiast gminę ratować. Jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi to chodzi o pieniądze."' - Myćko do Proboszcza *'"Ja z tego zera, z tej kreatury męża stanu zrobiłem, a on jak mi się odwdzięcza? Jak śmiecia mnie traktuje, jak psa!"' - Czerepach do Lodzi o zachowaniu Senatora *'"Gdybyśmy wszystko mężom mówiły nasze życie byłoby nie do zniesienia"' - Wezółowa *'"Nie rozumiesz mnie, bo jestem Polakiem, a Polaków nikt nie rozumie. Dlatego nie przekładają nas na języki obce. Tylko Rosjanie nas rozumieją..., ale oni nie przekładają nas z innych powodów."' - Witebski do Francesci *'"Myćko i Wargacz to mężowie tylko z nazwy"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Co to ja giwery w życiu nie widziałam"' - Solejukowa *Wioletka:"To jest zawodowy kiler, ty wiesz jak on strzela?" Stasiek:"A ty skąd wiesz?" Wioletka:"Nie wzięliby go na kilera gdyby strzelał tak jak ty" *Lucy:"Jakiś obóz dla uchodźców się u nas robi, co?" Kusy: "Szyby się pancerne wstawi, mur trzeba będzie dookoła wybudować, dobrze będzie." *'"Takie wredne małpy nie mają koleżanek"' - Klaudia do Kusego o Kindze *'"Jak się jednym polepsza a drugim nie, to ci drudzy myślą, że im się pogorszyło."' - Proboszcz do wikarego Odcinek 75 Kontrrewolucja *'"Ja się do ludzi nie nadaję"' - ksiądz Maciej *'"Młodzież trzeba wspierać"' - Senator *'"Na małżeństwo to pigułek nie ma, to jest jeden z tych problemów, wobec których medycyna jest bezradna"' - Wezół do Solejuka *'"Na chłopa to nic poradzić się nie da."' - Solejukowa *'"Siostra czekolada, doktor pewnie żyd, wikary to w ogóle po polsku nie mówi. To ma być naród."' - Hryćko *Klaudia:"Moja diagnoza jest taka, że to nie pańska żona ma problem, ale pan" Solejuk:"No mówię, że mam z niom" *'"Świeżutką, a co to parówka, że się popsuje?"' - Senator do Czerepacha o nowej idei oświatowej *'"Na tej wsi to wszystkiego można się spodziewać"' - Proboszcz *'"Takiego cesarza to byle co urazi i zaraz wojna."' - Hadziuk *'"Młode to wesołe, a na starość cała żółć z człowieka wychodzi"' - Stach Japycz *'"Sponsorami zostaliśmy z ławeczki nie ruszając się."' - Hadziuk *'"Politycy zawsze coś gadają, taki fach"' - Kusy *'"Amerykanka do Ameryki!"' - Myćko Odcinek 76 Tchnienie Las Vegas *'"Chłop jak się uprze to nie popuści, a w im głupszej sprawie tym bardziej"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Ja nie po to przez cały tydzień ze strachu spać nie mogłam, żeby się teraz bać. Prosty biolog jestem to fizjologicznie pani powiem w dupie ich mam." '- Nauczycielka biologii do Dyrektorki *'"Urzędujący wójt jeszcze nigdy w historii na tej ławeczce nie siedział."' - Stach Japycz do Lucy *'"Koniec z amerykańską okupacjo i babsko dominacjo"' - Wargacz *ks.Maciej:"W gminie jest tylko jedna amerykanka. Panów zdaniem ona całą gminę okupuje w pojedynkę?" Ignaczak:"Nie w pojedynkę, tylko z tą całą Unią pieprzoną" *'"Ty smarkaczu myślisz, że jak włożyłeś tę sukienkę kościelną to już możesz mówić co ci się podoba i w dziób nie dostaniesz."' - Hryćko do księdza Macieja *'"Człowiek z logiką niewiele ma wspólnego, instynkty nim rządzą, emocje, uprzedzenia, a te twoje a plus b w każdym człowieku inny wynik daje."' - Proboszcz do księdza Macieja *'"Z RIO za nadgorliwość go przenieśli do oświaty? Rozumie pani? To tak jakby z legii cudzoziemskiej za brutalność"' *'"Jak on te wnioski sformułuje to święty boże nie pomoże"' - Dyrektorka szkoły do Kusego o Bieżunie *'"Jak takie piękne rączki będą towar podawać to Więcławska marżę podnieść powinna"' - Pietrek do Marysi *'"My normalnie to piwo i Mamrota pociągamy"' - Pietrek do Marysi *'"Nauczanie to jest proces, panie artysto, a proces to są paragrafy, osąd i ukaranie sprawców."' - Bieżun do Kusego *'"Na początku zawsze jest najtrudniej"' - Więcławski *Myćkowa:"Ty Myćko czekaj jak wrócisz do domu to ja ci pokażę!" Myćko:"Dobra zamki pozmieniam" Myćkowa:"Tak? A kasę masz?" Myćko:"Ciebie sprzedam" *'"Rozrabia pod tym urzędem, wstyd tylko przed ludźmi, przed całą wsio."' - Solejukowa do księdza Macieja o Solejuku *'"Do Radzynia? Uprzejmy się znalazł! Staruszki niech przeprowadza, jak taki uprzejmy!"' - Więcławska o mężu, gdy ten postanowił odwieźć po pracy Marysię. *Hadziuk:"No i koniec Las Vegas w Wilkowyjach." Pietrek:"Smaczniejszego widoku z ławeczki mieć nie bedziem" *'"Stachu posiedział, popatrzył to jak do domu wrócił to przynajmniej wiadomo było, że żywy jeszcze."' - Michałowa Odcinek 77 Przywódce *'"No to skręć, to co ty, kierownicy nie masz?"' - Hadziukowa do męża w samochodzie *'"Czego pani nie rozumie? Po polsku się mówi. Uczyć się trzeba było."' - Myćko do Lucy *'"Ja myślałam, że ja nie rozumiem, a ja teraz nie wiem, co pomyśleć"' - Lucy do strajkujących *'"Koniec, finito, mogiła"' - zalana w trupa Dyrektorka do Kusego *'"Zajmijmy się tymi zwłokami pedagogicznymi."' - Witebski *'"Dziw, że ktoś na wakacje jedzie i żywy stamtąd wraca!"' - Więcławska do męża *'"Dzisiejszym światem rządzi ciągła zmiana"' - Ryszard Polakowski *'"On taki nieżyciowy jest. Mówi, że na strajku się nie pije."' - Wargacz do Lucy o Magistrze *'"Ja medialnego szumu się nie boję. Oni na następny dzień zajmą się czym innym, a moje wnioski będą skutkować. Nawet pan sobie nie wyobraża, jak boleśnie"' - Bieżun do Kusego *'"Gdzie kobieta ma ogon?"' - pijana Lucy *'"Odprowadzę, żeby jakieś pijaki nie napadły."' - nawalony Wargacz do Lucy *'"Jak człowiek gimnazjum przeżyje to już się niczemu nie dziwi"' - Kinga *'"Co za dużo to niezdrowo. Zawsze z Kościoła robicie sobie chłopca do bicia"' - Proboszcz *'"To ja już padłam tak jak Wójt?"' - skacowana Lucy do Lodzi *'"Przez dobroczynność w debet żeśmy popadli"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka i Stacha *'"Jak co dobrego zrobisz to zaraz co innego dobrego z tego wychodzi."' - Stach Japycz *'"Jak co dobrego się zrobi, to potem prędzej czy później po dupie się za to dostanie."' - Hadziuk *'"Kciądze? aż tak ze mną źle?"' - skacowana Lucy na widok gości Odcinek 78 Poród amatorski *'"Szkoda, że tu żadnej telewizji nie ma. Oni by pokazali jak Senator RP z własnym personelem ciężko pracuje na dyżurze senatorskim"' - Senator do Czerepacha przy kieliszku *'"Poświęcenie Pana Senatora dla społeczeństwa staje się powoli legendarne"' - Czerepach do Kozioła *'"Służba ojczyźnie 48 godzin na dobę"' - Senator do Dyrektorki szkoły *'"To jest protest narodowy. Od tego urlopu się nie bierze."' - Wargacz *'"Jak Kościół swoim autorytetem to potwierdzi to ludzie was sami stąd na taczkach wywiozą"' - ks.Maciej do protestujących *'"Jeśli chodzi o intrygi, nikt cię nie przebije"' - Lodzia do Czerepacha *'"Na początek piękne idee, a potem sami plujemy sobie do talerza."' - Kusy *'"Babka będzie tu siedzieć i pilnować Wioletki. Żeby nie zaczęła rodzić. Znaczy jakby! jakby zaczęła rodzić. Wtedy Babka podejmuje akcję porodową"' - Stasiek do Zielarki *'"A pizdnął cię kto kiedy."' - Solejuk do Dudy *'"Młodość nie lubi kompromisu"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Jak komu nic w życiu nie wychodzi to jemu już tylko polityka zostaje."' - Pietrek *'"Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej."' - Solejuk *'"Aby każdy pamiętał, że bez winy nie jest to o zgodę nie tak trudno, a jak zgoda jest to nawet proste piwo pod sklepem jak ambrozja smakuje."' - Stach Japycz =Seria VII= Odcinek 79 Wielbicielka z Warszawy *Halina:"No już głupszej nazwy dla tej swojej partii nie mogliście wymyślić. Polska Partia Uczciwości. W całej gminie się z was śmieją" Paweł Kozioł:"Z uczciwości się śmieją?" Halina:"Z ciebie i z Czerepacha, bo już o co jak o co, ale o uczciwość nie można was posądzić" *'"To jest nowa jakość marketingu politycznego. Przełamanie wszystkich barier. Strzał w samo serce wyborcy, w jego świadomość i podświadomość! Jak wynalezienie prochu, koła, żarówki, promu kosmicznego!"' - Czerepach *'"Na zaufaniu przełożonych nikt na tym świecie jeszcze kariery nie zbudował."' - Michałowa *'"Punkt nie istnieje, liczy się tylko ruch."' - Kusy *Proboszcz:"Co ja mam w tańcu z gwiazdami jakimś wystąpić?" Michałowa:"To akurat z Księdza nadwagą to niezbyt dobry pomysł" *'"Ja się nie duszę pani Michałowo, tylko drzwi otwieram, żeby się szyby nie potłukły jak mnie żywcem do nieba przez Michałową wezmą."' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Muszę iść do gmina na mój faszystowski etat, znasz Kusy, nie mam bogaty mąż."' - Lucy *'"Jak się tylko o sobie myśli to się nie widzi, że inni też potrzeby mają"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"No fakt...nie zarabiasz - źle, zarabiasz - też źle. Tak to już jest. Jeszcze się taki nie urodził, co by żonie dogodził."' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *'"Tylko, żeby Ksiądz stanu podgorączkowego nie dostał, bo trzeba będzie wzywać pogotowie z całego województwa."' - Michałowa *'"Trzej muszkieterowie spod urzędu gminy."' - Paweł Kozioł o Solejuku, Wargaczu i Myćce *'"Odstawcie te sikacze."' - Solejuk do Hadziuka i Stacha, kiedy przyniósł im wino nowej marki na spróbowanie *'"Jak ja się za politykę biorę to żadnej ściemy nie ma prawa być"' - Solejuk do Stacha i Hadziuka *'"Ja ta małpa z Warszawy chyba zabije."' - Lucy o Monice Odcinek 80 Potęga immunitetu *'"To teraz chlanie na ławeczce zebraniem nazywa się?"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Ty durny jak but jesteś."' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Uczciwość naszym drogowskazem."' - Czerepach *'"Sztuka na tym poziomie drogie dziecko nie uznaje kompromisów."' – Monika do Kingi *'"Sorry, Winnetou – państwo świeckie"' – Czerepach do senatora *'"Cała wasza czarna polityka, tylko do siebie, a od siebie to nic."' - Paweł Kozioł do Proboszcza *'"Wiesz, o takim cyklu myślałem, żeby pokazywał tę samą strukturę realizującą wszystkie potencje, jakie w niej tkwią, znaczy jedność sedna przy nieograniczonej możliwości realizacji."' – Kusy o malowaniu *'"No to weź ten wózek tyłem obróć"' – Hadziuk do Pietrka na wieść, że ten przy dzieciach nie pije *'"Kobita, nawet jak inteligentna jak pani Więcławska, to i tak nie zrozumie"' – Hadziuk *'"Odezwał się autorytet moralny"' – Hadziukowa o mężu *'"O Matko Boska Częstochowska"' – Stach na widok żony *'"Spróbuj nas tknąć to z pierdla nie wyjdziesz."' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Łyso pod czapką teraz?"' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"A kto rządzi we wsi? PPU! PPU!"' - pijane trio: Solejuk, Wargacz i Myćko *'"Ja wam dam, jemutet wam dam, i immunitet wam dam, wszystko wam dam. Ruski miesiąc popamiętacie!"' - Stasiek do Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćki *'"Ciężka sprawa z tym artist. Dużo trzeba żeby był zadowolony"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Frustracja, depresja to jest naturalny stan każdego artysty"' - Kusy *'"Żeby człowiek chęć do życia i pracy miał to pochwały czasem potrzebuje"' - Michałowa *'"Bo doktorzy o siebie zazdrośni bardziej niż panny na wydaniu"' – Michałowa *'"To ona mi takie piekło urządzi, że Dante by tego nie opisał"' – proboszcz do doktora o Michałowej * "To co panie Arkadiuszu? Rybkę?" - Senator do Czerepacha jak wyciągnął piwo ze stawiku Odcinek 81 Podróż w czasie *'"Czerepach, pizdnął cię kto kiedy? Jak pinglarzy nie będzie, to sam sobie program pisz." '- Solejuk do Czerepacha *'"Często przed końcem chwilowo taka poprawa następuje, no jakby lepiej, jakby życie wracało, a potem nagle trach i po człowieku"' - Michałowa do ks. Macieja *'"Rodzinę zawsze można wyciąć."' - Lucy *'"Psów na łańcuchu trzymać nie pozwalają, bo to nieludzkie, a co mężczyznę dopiero."' - Hadziuk do Joli *'"Tutaj, po dwudziestej, to nawet psy normalnie przestają szczekać"' - Klaudia do Łukasza *Klaudia: "Chlacie tylko tą wódę i nic nie kumacie. Siedzicie, proszę bardzo, zadowoleni jak osiemnastowieczny skansen" Wargacz: "Tylko nie skansen" *'"Tak to już jest ze zwierzchnikami, robią z człowiekiem co chcą i jak chcą"' - Czerepach do Lodzi *'"Władza nie zna przyjaźni. Dla władzy ludzie są jak pionki"' - Czerepach *Wargacz (kiedy Solejuk go przytulił): "Co sobie państwo pomyślą?" Solejuk: "XXI wiek, baba z babą, chłop z chłopem, koza z kozą" *'"Ty zdziro, ty chcesz wypadek z pistolet teraz?!"' - Francesca do Moniki *'"Życie jest dużo ważniejsze od przepisu"' - Francesca do Lucy *Francesca:"Amore, ty więcej wina trzebujesz picia" Witebski: "Naturalnie kochanie, jak sobie życzysz" Francesca: "Ale rozumiesz, że jak ty, z inna kobieta zdrada, to trup, ty i ona." Witebski: "Czyli... dwa trupy?"(...) Francesca: "Va bene, prosza cia, ty pamiętaj, bo to by byla dla mnie terrible tradżedia cię zabić." Witebski: "No, mnie też by było przykro". Odcinek 82 Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu *'"Są tacy, którzy zasuwają i są tacy co są dowcipni."' - Kusy do Kingi *'"U nas naród wcześnie chodzi spać."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ja wolnego w pracy nie wezmę tylko dlatego, że ty się boisz sam z gościem zostać."' - Halina do męża *'"Ty się o Wargacza nie bój, to jest prosty mechanizm, tam się nie ma co zepsuć."' - Paweł Kozioł do Klaudii *'"Wszystkie baby jednakowe, żeby tylko człowieka do roboty zagonić."' - Senator *'"Artist potrzebuje akceptacja."' - Lucy *'"I taką wazelinę łyka?"' – Kinga o Kusym *'"Nawet na tej skale ziarno zakiełkowało."' – Proboszcz o bracie *'"Sorry, popóźniłam się."' – Lucy *'"A co to ja gospodyni domowa jestem?"' – senator Kozioł *'"Hotel Bed and Breakfast sobie urządzili."' – senator Kozioł o Łukaszu i Myćce *Łukasz:"Czego wy się najbardziej w życiu boicie?" Myćko:"Obecnie to posterunkowego Staśka." *Łukasz:"Oddałby pan życie za kasę?" Myćko:"Zależy za jaką." Łukasz:"No co za jaką? Przecież jakby pan życie oddał to by pan tej kasy nie miał, choćby to i sto baniek było." Myćko:"Chyba, żeby się udało." Senator:"Za sto baniek to nie jedno można zaryzykować." Łukasz:"Panie Myćko, czego by pan nie zrobił nawet za sto baniek." Myćko:"Za sto baniek to bym zrobił wszystko" Łukasz:"Jak wszystko. Człowieka by pan zabił? Mnie na przykład?" Myćko:"No..." Łukasz:"Ja pierniczę..." Senator:"Młody słuchaj, za ciebie to on by dostał 50, bo by się musiał ze mną podzielić, żebym go nie wydał." *'"Musi nawąchał się czego, bo procentów nie czuć."' - Solejukowa o Czerepachu *Łukasz:"Sorry, nie ma pan coś mocniejszego?" Senator:"O, i to jest pierwsze mądre pytanie, jakie dzisiaj pan artysta zadał." *'"U nas na prowincja nie jesteśmy takie nowoczesne."' - Lucy do Moniki *Myćko:"Wychodzę." Paweł Kozioł:"No, nareszcie." Myćko:"Ale tylko do kibla." *'"Jak Pan Bóg kogoś chce ukarać to mu rozum odbiera."' - Michałowa *'"Chce wojny, będzie miał wojnę."' - Michałowa o Czerepachu *'"Huknie sobie kierownik?"' – Solejuk do Fabiana *'"Otwarte, żeby pooddychało."' - Solejuk do Dudy o otwartym Mamrocie *'"Jak nic wcześniej musiał co dziabnąć, po jednym łyku by tak nie bredził."' - Hadziuk o Dudzie *Senator:"Nic nie mów. Migrenę mam." Halina:"Migrenę? Koń by się uśmiał." *Solejuk:"Taki umysłowy to nie wiadomo po co do kielicha siada." Stach:"Paradoks to jest, niby głową pracuje, panowania nad głową żadnego nie ma." *'"Kto zamawiał radio taczki?"' - Pietrek do kompanów z ławeczki *Łukasz:"Całą noc myślałem o konsekwencjach tego wszystkiego." Klaudia:"Oj niepotrzebnie. Ja wszystko w łazience posprzątałam." *'"Czerwona gnido Ty!"' - Solejukowa do Czerepacha *'"Lucy! Presto! Zamieszka we wieś jest! Kobiety Czerepach zabiły!"' - Francesca *Ksiądz Maciej:"Wojna religijna we wsi!" Proboszcz:"A tak, słyszałem, słyszałem." *'"Księże Macieju, jak tam Michałowa sprawy w swoje ręce wzięła to moja interwencja do niczego nie jest potrzebna."' - Proboszcz do ks.Macieja *'"Jak mi ten jego tupecik w ręku został to tak się wystraszyłam jakbym myszy dotknęła."' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do kobiet na plebanii Odcinek 83 Model życia artysty *'"Agresja miłością, co?"' - Monika do Lucy *'"Tak go tym ciepełkiem z każdej strony owijasz, żeby ruchu nie miał."' - Monika do Lucy o Kusym *'"I na tym to studiowanie ma polegać, żeby z książki do zeszytu przepisywać."' - Solejuk do Solejukowej *'"Nasza mućka w oborze mądrzejsza od ciebie"' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Bo na durnia wyjść nie zdążył."' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Wielki jak topola, a głupi jak fasola."' - Solejukowa o Solejuku *'"Halina, ty chyba się z głupim przez ścianę widziałaś"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony *'"Trzeba przyznać, że ty od węża chytrzejszy."' - Halina do Kozioła *'"Michałowa im bardziej człowiekowi dogryzie tym większą satysfakcję ma"' - Proboszcz *'"Jak ja bym jemu nakryła to ja już byłabym wdową"' - Halina do Lucy o swoim mężu *'"Kobieta musi mieć swoją godność"' - Halina *'"Ale co to za państwo, ledwo na mapie widać"' - Czerepach o Belgii *'"Nieraz prosta gospodyni więcej może, niż się uczonym wikarym wydaje."' - Michałowa do ks.Macieja *'"A to małpa"' - Lucy o Monice *'"Natchnienie mnie podeszło chyba, czy cuś."' - Solejuk *'"Czerepach ja widzę, że tobie pod tą peruczką jakaś trąba powietrzna przeleciała"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Jak kobiety kłócą się to lepiej im z drogi zejść"' - Stach Japycz *'"Jedna jak się wścieknie to gorzej niż w piekle robi się, to co jak dwie dopiero"' - Pietrek Odcinek 84 Słowa senatora *'"Ale ona tam teraz siędzie goła, a on jej będzie malował."' - Lucy o Monice *'"Sztuka antytezą normalności jest."' - Kinga *Proboszcz:"Michałowo, ja się modlę." Michałowa:"Taka rola księdza, to nic dziwnego." *'"Mnie naród nie po to wybrał, żebym ja sobie teraz weekendy urządzał."' - Senator do Haliny *'"No przecież nawet jeżeli opatrzność zechce mi zesłać jakieś wskazówki to ja w tym hałasie niczego nie usłyszę."' – ksiądz proboszcz *'"A las tutaj blisko, jak dla księdza na plebani za głośno."' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Pani Halino! Pani jest po prostu boginią!"' - Łukasz o Halinie *'"A ja nie chce kawa, mam dość ciśnienia."' – Lucy *'"To całe ciuciu-ruciu do Łukaszka, a tatusiowi się podoba, a mamusia zachwycona!"' - Klaudia *'"Oni nie są mili, a jak są to tylko fałszywie."' - Klaudia o swoich rodzicach *'"Zagrożenie, unik, ochrona macierzy i wystawienie trutnia do odstrzału, absolutnie genialne."' – Łukasz *'"Chyba jestem bardziej drobnomieszczańska niż myślałam."' - Kinga *'"Uparty tak jak ma na nazwisko."' - Michałowa o proboszczu *'"Ty Romeo z Wilkowyj."' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Powitać inteligencję pracującą."' – senator Kozioł do Witebskiego *'"Profesorze, o nim pan powinien nową książkę napisać. Kobity by płakały jak bobry."' – senator Kozioł o Czerepachu *'"Ogień nie kobita musi być, co?"' – senator Kozioł o Francesce *'"O następny hyzia na punkcie baby dostał."' – senator Kozioł do Witebskiego *'"A ty konspiratorka za dychę."' – senator Kozioł o żonie *'"I teraz Klaudię będziemy w domu oglądać jak świnia niebo."' – senator Kozioł *'"Jak zamykają to krata jednakowo dla każdego ciężka."' – Solejuk *'"Ot, romantyk."' – Hadziuk o Pietrku *'"Żona od malarz to jest jak ciemna strona księżyc. Jest, ale nikt jej nie wie."' - Lucy *'"Sobota jest trzeba się napić, każdy wójt ci to powie."' - Lucy do Kingi *Babka:"A bo to wiadomo, kiedy łaska na człowieka spłynie?" Michałowa: "Ale w tym wieku?" Babka: "Teraz chłopcy wolniej dojrzewają. Niezbadane są wyroki opatrzności." *'"Wiesz, meble w salonie wymienić, jakąś nową kieckę sobie kupić... O, to je kręci."' – senator Kozioł do Czerepacha o Halinie i Lodzi *'"Coś humorek nie masz?"' – Lucy do Moniki *'"Tak goła tyle godzin siedzieć to musi być męczone."' - Lucy do Moniki *'"Ten las jako miejsce skupienia to przereklamowana sprawa."' – Proboszcz *'"Egocentryczne dupki."' - Monika o artystach *'"Ten to w ogóle z innej planety, dzikus kompletny."' - Monika o Kusym *'"Ja nie wiem czy ta kobieta musi się do wszystkiego wtrącać? Nawet dietę do duchowych ćwiczeń ustalać?"' – Proboszcz o Michałowej *Czerepach:"Wioletka, dwie setki." Wioletka:"Ale pan Fabian piwo pije." Czerepach:"No to piwo i dwie setki." *'"Tobie wszystko jedno, gdzie cierpisz."' – Czerepach do Dudy *'"Ja nie wiem co wy tam na tej plebani popijacie, ale zaczynam zazdrościć."' - Paweł Kozioł do Proboszcza *'"Modelka ci się popsuła trochę."' – Lucy do Kusego o pijanej Monice *'"Źle usłyszał, jeszcze gorzej zrozumiał, a resztę sobie dopowiedział."' - Proboszcz do Pietrka Odcinek 85 Pojedynek czarownic *'"Parę godzin jazdy samochodem i człowiek w średniowieczu ląduje."' - Monika *'"W polityce wygląd tak samo liczy się jak to co mówisz."' - Solejukowa *'"Program taki mądry żeś napisał, to niech się na nim skupią, a nie, gapią się na kłaki na marynarce."' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Może to dobra idea jest. Wyrwie się z tego marazma, nie?"' - Lucy o Fabianie *'"Geny po tobie ma, najlepsze wychowanie nie pomoże."' - Halina do Kozioła o Klaudii *'"Jak się denerwujesz, narąb sobie drewna do kominka."' - Halina do Kozioła *'"Jak herbatę posłodzisz lepsza, ale jak dziesięć łyżeczek cukru wsypiesz, na mdłości się zbiera."' - Babka zielarka *'"Ten mój matoł prezentację polityczną dzisiaj ma. I jak się spodoba i wróci to się puszyć będzie, a jak nie, to pocieszaj go znowu. Także bez Babki ziółek to ja nerwowo nie wytrzymam."' - Solejukowa do Babki *'"Nowy talent nam się objawił. Senatorska głowa."' - Czerepach o Solejuku *'"Jakiś mocniejszy joincik się trafił."' - Kinga do Moniki *'"A pies trącał to ciasto i te pierogi!"' - Solejukowa do córki *'"Ja nie pamiętam, kiedy ktoś do mnie ostatnio Halinko powiedział. No nie pamiętam."' - Halina do Magistra *Monika:"Kuba... Ty się nie boisz, że przeze mnie wszystko stracisz? Kusy:"Słucham?" Monika:"No co słucham?! No zastanów się człowieku... Szczęśliwy jesteś, żonę kochasz, dziecko masz... I to wszystko dla kilku obrazków poświęcasz..?" *'"Kochana moja, wredna, złota małpa jedna. O, nie tak się bawić nie będziemy, świat jest racjonalny szeptucho jedna psia krew, ja się tak łatwo nie dam."' - Monika *'"A senator jak gratulował to pan Solejuk do mnie powiedział. Tak sam z siebie."' - Solejuk do kompanów z ławeczki *'"Muszę przyznać, że Cię nie doceniałem. Ty mądry człowiek jesteś."' - Stach Japycz do Solejuka *'"Uspokój się, ty mój żbiku histeryku."' - Halina do Magistra *'"Klaudia, ty chyba chcesz, żeby mnie szlag nagły trafił."' - senator Kozioł *'"Jej nic nie będzie. Na nią nawet jak wilki by wyszły to pozagryza"' - Babka zielarka o Monice *'"Psia krew, ja ze środowiskiem sztuki nowoczesnej i z mediami pracuje w art biznesie, jak ja bym tam miłość i bezpieczeństwo czuła to mnie by zaraz rozerwali na strzępy i zjedli na surowo z butami."' - Monika *'"Takiego okazu jak żyję nie widziałam."' - Babka o Monice *'"Pamiętajta, na moim przykładzie, że jak człowiek zaweźmie się to da radę, zwłaszcza jak Solejuk się nazywa."' - Solejuk do swoich dzieci *Solejuk:"A i matka, trzeba powiedzieć, jak umiała tak pomagała." Solejukowa:"A co ja tam głupia." Solejuk:"No to wiadomo, ale chęci się liczą." *'"I to jest całe moje życie - między drwalem a magistrem."' - Halina *Lucy:"Ja się zabiję" Kusy:"A ja pójdę po szczotkę" *'"Ale teraz, to ja ci wszystko wynagrodzę i jak nigdy się tobą zajmę i takie sztuki ci pokaże, żeś nawet w cyrku nie widział."' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Ktoś krzyka"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"No zaiste, Pan nad nami czuwa."' - Proboszcz *'"Piwka Ci przyniosłam, żebyś chodzić nie musiał jak Cię suszyć zacznie, a jak byś zakurzyć sobie chciał to żebyś miał pod ręką."' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Wrzeszczy jak popękana, nikt przez nią spać nie może."' - Lucy o Monice *'"Hotel koło Lodzi masz, dwa domy dalej, dwugwiazdkowy, ale hotel nie koniak, a ty nie astronom, żebyś się na gwiazdki oglądał"' - Czerepach do wyjeżdżającego do Brukseli Dudy *Czerepach:"Sto euro ci wystarczy?" Fabian:"Na tydzień?" Czerepach:"Dobrze, dobrze, masz dwieście, jak nie wydasz to oddasz." *'"Boże. W najczarniejszych myślach ja nie przypuszczałem, że na własnej plebani będę podwójne życie prowadził"' - Proboszcz do księdza Macieja *'"A ty co Solejuk, sam od rana nadgodziny wyrabiasz?"' - Pietrek do Solejuka *'"Kobitę mi opętało. Od tej nauki prawdopodobnież"' - Solejuk do Pietrka o Solejukowej *'"Winka nawet, no masz pojęcie?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka o zachowaniu żony *'"Pietrek, przyjacielu, życie mi ratujesz."' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Jak te PKS-y naprani od rana. Wstydu nie mają"' - Hadziukowa o Pietrku i Solejuku *'"To ta pipa, pod Babkę się podszyła"' - Lucy do Babki zielarki o Monice *'"To nie kobieta, to dybuk"' - Babka zielarka o Monice *'"Ciesze się, że stare czarty wróciły, a tych to ja się nie boję"' - Solejuk do żony Odcinek 86 Droga na szczyt *'"Zaraz, a przecież dzisiaj dzisiaj jest!"' - Czerepach *'"Ty się Wioletka nie certol tylko się streszczaj. Ja, żeby tu przyjść sklep musiałam zamknąć, a pieniądze mi tam uciekają."' - Więcławska *'"Jak w telewizji, jak ta blondzia w loczkach co to przychodzi i na wszystkich krzyczy i każe gotować tak jak jej się podoba."' - Solejukowa *Solejuk:"Rzutem na taśmę Stachu kupił. Inaczej byśmy na sucho siedzieli." Hadziuk:"Można powiedzieć - o włos od nieszczęścia." *'"No jak z urzędu gminy polecony przychodzi to rzadko z gratulacjami."' - listonosz Półkot *'"Z urzędem proszę pana to jeszcze w tym kraju nikt nie wygrał."' - Półkot *'"Ty nie ucz ojca dzieci robić."' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Urząd też jest dla ludzi."' - Halina Kozioł *'"To ty poprowadzisz. Raz się ta twoja abstynencja na coś przyda."' - Monika do Kusego *'"Taki rozwój wszystkim dookoła korzyści przynosi."' - Stach Japycz *'"W moim wieku zanim do końca dojdę to początek trochę zapominam, no więc potem z przyjemnością przypominam sobie. Taka korzyść, można powiedzieć ze sklerozy."' - Stach *'"Agent jest jak saper, jak się pomyli to po nim."' - Monika *Michałowa:"A księża bardzo sobie chwalą łazanki z kapustą." Stach:"Jako pokutę może, ja aż takich grzechów na sumieniu nie mam." *'"Na pół etatu, po pół piosenki będę śpiewał?"' - Pietrek *Kinga:"No to się napij wina, Monice to pomogło." Lucy:"Nie ma. Małpa wszystko wypiła." *Paweł Kozioł:"Panie Czerepach niniejszym udzielam panu podwyżki. No niech tam 500zł." Czerepach:"Hojność pana senatora jest po prostu obezwładniająca." *'"Mężczyzna nawet emeryt, swoją godność ma."' - Stach Japycz do Michałowej *'"A co ty chamie niemyty jeden porządną kobitę w tyłek klepać?!"' - Solejukowa *'"Jakie nachlał kerowniku kochany? Ani kropelki. Chiba odwykłem, takie mroczki mi latały przed oczami, chiba zemglołem."' - Pietrek do Więcławskiego *Więcek:Jeszcze po secie." Więcławska:"Jakiej po secie, jakiej po secie. Ja wam dam jeszcze po secie, pijaki cholerne! Całą pensję przepijecie i co do domu zaniesiecie, co?!" Więcek:"Nie twój interes kobieto, podawaj jak panowie zamawiają." *Michałowa:"Powściągliwość we wszystkim dobre skutki daje." Stach Japycz:"Mnie opatrzność inna drogę do świętości wyznaczyła, przez małżeństwo." *'"Wiesz co Kinga, nie wiem co będzie z Dorotka, ale tak dobra córka jak ty trafia się raz na milion."' - Lucy do Kingi *'"Tu gestapo jakieś podaje, w więzieniu lepiej ludzi traktują. Faszystki cholerne!"' - Winiecki do Wioletki o Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Solejukowej *'"Zaprawdę księże Proboszczu, pomódlmy się za pana Stacha, bo to jego bohaterstwu wszystko zawdzięczamy."' - wikary Maciej *Hadziuk:"Ten to sobie zdążył dogodzić." Pietrek:"Jakie dogodzić kretynie. Cały dzień pustaki nosiłem. Daj flaszkę." Hadziuk:"Kiedy nie ma. Sklep zamknięty, a w knajpie nasze kobity obsługują." Solejuk:"Jak w czarnym koszmarze jakimś." Stach Japycz:"Żyć się już w tej wsi nie da po prostu." Odcinek 87 Ciężka ręka prawa *'"Pani mąż jest teraz jednym z najważniejszych ludzi w państwie. Każdy, prezydent, premier, szef opozycji nawet noncjusz apostolski musi się z nim liczyć"' - Czerepach do Haliny o Senatorze *'"No i co ty się patrzysz na mnie? Męża stanu nie widziałaś?"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony *'"Z rodziną się nie wygra, zwłaszcza włoską"' - Czerepach do Witebskiego *'"Jak klienci uciekają to to nie jest kłopot, to jest handlowa katastrofa"' - Wioletka *'"Taki naród trzeba obsługiwać, jaki jest"' - Wioletka *'"Jak raz artystą zostaniesz to potem do niczego innego się nie nadasz"' - Pietrek do Hadziuka *'"Można powiedzieć nasz pierwszy przyczółek medialny"' - Czerepach do senatora o reklamie na butelkach *Lucy:"Niewinny nie ma co się bać" Halina:"No tak Lucy, tylko że to oni decydują, kto jest niewinny, niestety" *'"Na starość mężczyzna taki uparty się robi, że po prostu wytrzymać nie idzie"' - Michałowa *'"Co to za towarzystwo. Solejuk - kryminalista, Hadziuk - głupszy od tych kóz co je hodują i ten niewydarzony Pietrek, co to mógłby być jego wnukiem" '- Michałowa o kolegach Stacha z ławeczki *Pietrek:"Księdza wikarego szukam, bo interes mam. Je u siebie?" Proboszcz:"Nie, chyba teraz nie je, czyta jak zwykle" *'"Wydarzony czy niewydarzony, ale za plecyma obgadywać nieładnie"' - Pietrek do Michałowej *'"Przy kieliszku to wszyscy równi, a uczonemu jeszcze trudniej, bo nie ma wprawy"' - Michałowa *'"Odkąd tą filozofię studiuje to tylko na każdym kroku się mądrzy"' - Hadziukowa o Solejukowej *'"Stara?! Wróciła?! I to takimi wołami na całą wieś?!"' - o plakacie zrobionym przez Staśka z napisem "Wróciła stara obsługa" *'"Twój radiowóz ma więcej rozumu niż ty"' - Wioletka do Staśka *'"Bracie, to jest dopiero para. Oni są jak żywcem wyjęci z Aten i to tych starożytnych"' - Kusy o Solejukowej i księdzu Macieju *'"Miłość to zawsze teatr, prawda?"' - Wezółowa *'"Skoro się księża na estradę wybierają to może powinnam od rana koniak podać"' - Michałowa do księży *'"Ja temu mojemu zawsze mówiłam, żeby na stanowisku nie pił, a tymczasem okazuje się, że czasami się po prostu nie da"' - Halina do Lucy *'"Tacy wilkowyjscy Beatlesi można powiedzieć"' - Proboszcz o ławeczkowiczach *Proboszcz:"To tak, jakby pan powiedział, że picie sprawia, że piję" Solejuk:"W sumie to tak trochę jest. Z tym piciem" *'"Prędzej bym się śmierci spodziewała, niż takiego widoku"' - Michałowa o siedzącym na ławeczce proboszczu *'"Małżonce mojej podpadł. Mogę przysiąc - to przyjemne nie jest"' - Stach o Proboszczu *'"Najpierw menel, potem tata na wychowawczym, jakoś mi tak trudno uwierzyć w to co się zdarzyło"' - Kusy Odcinek 88 Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach *'"Faszyści cholerni"' - Kinga o prokuraturze *'"Lokal dobrze prowadzić to jest sztuka"' - Wioletka *'"No ja widzę, że ty swój rozum masz"' - Wioletka do Zośki *'"Kusy, czy ona mnie wsypie? (...) No niby tak, ale pewności nie ma"' - Halina *'"Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej otworzyć. Przynajmniej drzwi nie rozwalą"' - Kusy *'"No to koniec. Nadeszła nasza czarna godzina"' - Więcławska do męża *'"Ja żadnej kobiety w życiu nie uderzyłem, jak nie wyjdziesz to zaraz będzie ten pierwszy raz."' - Kusy do Moniki *'"Ja się zabiję. I ty się dopiero musiałeś napić, żeby trzeźwo na nią spojrzeć?"' - Kinga *Proboszcz:"Dziecko, ty nam powiedz gdzie jest prysznic" Kusy:"A fakt, z tego wszystkiego dzisiaj nie brałem" *'"Niech jej krata lekka będzie."' - Solejuk do reszty ławeczki po aresztowaniu Lucy *Kinga:"No, no, duch inkwizycji wiecznie żywy." Proboszcz:"Kinga!" Kinga:"Oj spoko, proszę księdza. W tej sytuacji to był chyba komplement" *'"Chwileczkę, Dopiewo jedzie z wami"' - radny Kusiba do księży i Kusego, kiedy jechali do prokuratury *'"Bohaterowie to są w filmach"' - Prokurator Zieliński *'"(...)Dziadku, a czemu ty się jak ostatnia świnia zachowałeś?"' - Więcławski *'"Chcesz uderzyć psa, nożyce się odezwą"' - senator Kozioł *'"No to co, mamy tu tak siedzieć i czekać, aż nas wybiorą jak te pisklaki z gniazda?"' - Halina *'"A żeby cię jasna cholera!"' - senator Kozioł do chłopaka *'"Na zapleczu, dziecko, nie obudzić, ty klucze swoje. Tak jest!"' - Stasiek *'"Księży sadzać nie lubimy, ale czasami jak trzeba to trzeba i możemy też popytać ministrantów co tam się dzieje na zakrystii kiedy zdejmują komeżki, więc lepiej niech ksiądz uważa."' - Prokurator Zieliński do Proboszcza *'"W sumie, co mi tam. Więzienie też dla ludzi. Czasu dużo, obowiązków mało. O, może się w końcu tego angielskiego nauczę. A jak dobrze pójdzie to i może francuskiego."' - Halina *Czerepach:"Muszę zadzwonić. Mogę z kuchni?" Halina:"Ale tam niepozmywane jest" *Pietrek:"Znowu się naprałem" Solejuk:"Ludzka rzecz" *'"Nie wyręczaj żony."' - Solejuk do Pietrka kiedy ten klepał się po twarzy *'"Koniec świata"' - Stach Japycz na wieść o tym, że Proboszcza i Kusego zamknęli w areszcie *'"Nie gniewaj się Hadziuk, ale ty na wizyty to dzisiaj za bardzo zmęczony jesteś"' - Stach *'"A jak to już tak jest, to to będzie wojna na śmierć i życie"' - senator Kozioł *'"Prokuratura pacyfikację parafii zrobiła"' - Michałowa w rozmowie telefonicznej z kurią *'"Pani Michałowa to moją żonę znacznie przewyższa"' - doktor Wezół *'"Kobieta jak stal. Na co dzień trudna trochę, ale w takiej sytuacji lepsza od husarii."' - Stach Japycz o Michałowej Odcinek 89 Czas konspiry *'"Cholera jasna, nie mamy amunicji."' - Czerepach *Biskup:"Ja myślę, że to było przykre nieporozumienie." Prokurator:"Przepraszam bardzo, z całym szacunkiem, ale jakie nieporozumienie? Ten ksiądz o mało nie wybił mi zęba, jeszcze mi się rusza." Biskup:"Dlatego powiedziałem przykre." *'"Wrogowie polityczni wykończyć mnie chcą."' - senator Kozioł *'"Ja wiedziałem, że z Magistra jest porządny chłop, mimo wszystko."' - senator Kozioł *'"Aberracji ksiądz dostał czy jakiej innej pomroczności jasnej."' - Biskup Sądecki do Proboszcza *'"A ty mi tu jeszcze jedno słowo powiedz, to cię tu wysadzę i będziesz do wsi na piechotę wracał!"' - Biskup Sądecki do Kusego *Proboszcz:"Przepraszam bardzo..." Biskup Sądecki:"Co?!" Proboszcz:"Ksiądz wikary..." Biskup Sądecki:"A, yyy, tam..." *'"Dobra, spoko, tu są sami niewinni."' - dziewczyna z celi *'"Takiego proboszcza w dziejach Wilkowyj nie było. Po prostu bohater!"' - Stach Japycz o Proboszczu *'"Lodzia na litość boską, po co tyś przyjechała, w takim momencie, w samą paszczę lwa?"' - Czerepach *'"Ale i panią do kompletu posadzą. To jest polityczna intryga ukuta na mnie, to ze sprawiedliwością nie ma nic wspólnego."' - senator Kozioł do Lodzi *'"Zdrowie księdza proboszcza trzeba wypić, obowiązkowo."' - Stach *'"Póki taki proboszcz u nas jest, antyklerykalizm w gminie przyszłości nie ma."' - Hadziuk *'"I na niego przyjdzie pora, jak pójdzie do spowiedzi."' - Solejuk o prokuratorze *'"To dłuższa konferencja na dzisiaj zaplanowana."' - Pietrek *'"Czerepacha z żoną mi dokoptowali to wolę tu dłużej posiedzieć."' - Solejuk *'"No, a oto i nadchodzi wieczór pełen wrażeń."' - Pietrek *Proboszcz:"No mam nadzieję, ekscelencja zmienił zdanie." Kusy:"No ale że księdza wcześniej ochrzanił to nie przeprosił." Proboszcz:"No wiesz co Kusy? To, że zmienił zdanie nie oznacza, że się mylił." Kusy:"Nie?" proboszcz:"No skąd! Przecież jest biskupem!" *'"My jak te dupy na ławce siedzim, a porządna kobita we więźniu gnije."' - Pietrek o Lucy *Pietrek:"Solejuk, areszt w Radzyniu znasz?" Solejuk:"Jak własną kieszeń." Pietrek:"Hadziuk, traktor na chodzie?" Hadziuk:"Na chodzie, tylko prowadzić nie mogę bo wypity jestem." Stach:"Ja mogę, prawa jazdy nie mam to i jakby co odebrać nie mają czego." *Senator:"Konspiracja widzę pełna." Michałowa:"Nie myśmy żonę u Magistra schowali." Senator:"Skąd Michałowa wie?" Michałowa:"Taka moja rola, wiedzieć." *'"Dzisiaj to tylko diabeł może się rozeznać, kto czyj człowiek."' - senator Kozioł o Prokuraturze *'"Chłopaki nie zapomnieliście o mnie"' - Wargacz do ławeczkowiczów, kiedy go uwolnili z aresztu *'"Z ostatniej chwili: w urzędzie gminy pojawiły się dwa niebieskie pelikany.(...) Uprasza się o zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności, zwłaszcza osoby wiadome."' - Pietrek *'"My prosty element, my nie mamy po co do urzędu chodzić."' - Hadziuk do policjantów *Klaudia:"Policja tu idzie" Łukasz:"Jasna cholera" Senator:"Co to, po niego?" Klaudia:"No nie, po mamę przecież." Łukasz:"Wyjdę przez balkon. Mnie też szukają, bo w Lublinie metę z ziołem nakryli. Nie sądziłem, że mnie tu znajdą." Senator:"Widzisz, widzisz, to na tym to jego zakochanie polegało, zadekować się chciał, ciebie miał w dupie!" *'"Od dwóch dni robię wszystko, czego wcześniej nie robiłem."' - Magister do Haliny *'"O matko! Znaleźli mnie! Ryszard, opóźniaj!"' - Halina *'"To lepiej od razu wziąć nóż i wbić mi prosto w wątrobę, to strata byłaby mniejsza!"' - senator Kozioł do córki *Klaudia:"To mnie zabij i będzie spokój!" Senator Kozioł:"Ojoj, ale wymyśliła..." Klaudia:"Albo wy mnie zastrzelcie i będzie spokój!" Policjant:"Kozioł Halina?" Klaudia:"Klaudia." Policjant:"A to nie. Nakaz mamy na Halinę tylko." *'"Lalka, specjalnie tak robią, żeby cię rozwalić, psychicznie, nie?"' - dziewczyna z celi do Lucy *Lucy:"Jaki człowiek tak może robić?" Dziewczyna z celi:"Prokurator." *'"Siepaczy nasłali, jak psa jakiego wściekłego po wsi gonią, nogi mi mdleją tchu brakuje! Koniec, koniec!"' - Czerepach *Czerepach:"Uzbrojonych po zęby... Kolbami w drzwi załomocą... Runą żelaznym wojskiem... Przed siebie grom!" Kusy:"Broniewski, chyba widocznie Czerepach w szkole musiał mieć na akademii to mu się w szoku odblokowało." *'"Psychiatria to nie jest moja specjalność."' - Wezół na widok Czerepacha *'"No to punkt zaczepienia mamy. No pogramy sobie z nimi, pogramy, pożałują, że rękę na Wilkowyje podnieśli. Są w ojczyźnie rachunki krzywd."' - Czerepach Odcinek 90 Trudne powroty *'"Z miłości jestem chory"' - Polakowski do Haliny *'"To jest zawodowe harakiri."' - Prokurator Jędrzej *Pietrek:"Czterdzieści minut to nawet żona na komórkę by nie nawijała" Hadziuk:"Chiba, że muzułman" Solejuk:"To co?" Hadziuk:"Parę żon mieć może" *'"U mnie słowo droższe pieniędzy"' - Senator *'"No jak z Umberto Eco po prostu."' - ks.Maciej *'"Nie chciałabym żebyś zaraz po kolacji zasnął, mam zupełnie inne plany"' - Michałowa do Stacha Japycza w czasie uroczystej kolacji *'"Panu nie żal takiego ładnego gabineciku?"' - Senator do Kowalskiego *'"Co ty kimasz jak nic nie wypite jeszcze?"' - Solejuk do Stacha Japycza *'"Uczciwi ludzie powinni trzymać się razem"' - Fabian Duda *'"Jak się dużego topielca pod sobą ma to można się od niego odbić i na powierzchnię wrócić"' - Czerepach do Kowalskiego *'"Ja jestem chłop i jak to zwady dojdzie to ja żywemu nie przepuszczę. Kalkulację pójdą na bok, a ja będę gryzł dopóki nie skonam"' - Senator do Kowalskiego *'"Współpraca zawsze popłaca"' - Czerepach *'"Obywatel kierowca, znaków nie odróżnia? Zakaz postoju tu jest, a na znaku napisane jest, że nie dotyczy policji po cywilnemu?"' - Stasiek do tajniaków *'"Ziół na miłość, co źle trafiła to ja nie mam"' - Babka zielarka do Magistra Odcinek 91 Droga przez stos *'"Jak się chce z normalnego domu dom wariatów zrobić to tak trzeba"' - Kinga do Lucy i Kusego *'"Pani przez gminę została wezwana na pomoc i pani gminy nie może teraz tak zostawić"' - Duda do Lucy *'"Słuchaj, ja zawodowo zajmuję się emocjami to panuję nad nimi jak elektryk nad śrubokrętem"' - Klaudia *'"Po angielsku ci to powiem żebyś zrozumiała. No way"' - Halina Kozioł do Lucy *'"Fabianka weźcie, ktoś inteligentny też się przyda"' - Lodzia *'"Strajk w urzędzie gminy nie za bardzo udał się. Pani Lucy oknem dała nogę i tyle ją widzieli. W tej sytuacji wszyscy wrócili do pracy. Urząd znowu je czynny jak kto ma jakąś sprawę może iść. Tera pogoda. Jak dzisiaj je to widać. Jutro będzie tak samo."' - wiadomości czytane przez Pietrka *'"Życie to katastrofa"' - Klaudia Kozioł *Klaudia:"Takie jest życie młoda..." Kinga:"No właśnie widzę, ty żeś Fabiana, super faceta dla jakiegoś palanta olała, a ty mężczyznę życia z domu wyrzucasz, no chyba was pogięło." *'"Ja się na dobre i złe żeniłem, a nie tylko na weekendy"' - Stach Japycz *'"Stachu, ty już swoje lata masz, ale małżeńskim stażem można powiedzieć przy nas młodzik"' - Solejuk do Stacha *'"Młode to, zakochane i głupie"' - Hadziuk *'"Bolesny sekret ludzkości polega na tym, że ludzie się tylko starzeją, a nie dorastają."' - Kusy *'"A co to już wstali, czy jeszcze się nie kładli?"' - Michałowa do Solejuka, Pietrka i Hadziuka, kiedy ci przyszli rano do jej domu *Pietrek:"O życie Stacha idzie, z panią Michałową. (...) My tego do końca nie rozumim, ale on widocznie odrzucony poczuł się." Michałowa:"Przecież to dla nas zaszczyt!" Solejuk:"Widać on na te zaszczyty łasy nie jest" *'"Po cholerę my pijemy te kolorowe, po czystej by mnie w życiu tak głowa nie bolała"' - Senator *'"No i Michałowa dała mi kosza"' - Biskup *'"Jak się nie obrócić dupa z tyłu"' - Czerepach *'"No Churchill po prostu. Wodzu prowadź"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Nie wiem co ty z tego kumasz młoda, ale ja to bym się zabiła, żeby mieć takich starych."' - Kinga do Dorotki *Pietrek:"Kobity niepojęte są" Stach Japycz:"O! I za kobiet niepojęcie wypijmy" *'"Niech Ci mali ludzie na górze gryzą się między sobą, zgorszenie niech sieją. My tu na dole, póki takie słowa jak uczciwość, przyzwoitość coś jeszcze znaczą to damy sobie radę. Ja dumny jestem z Wilkowyj moich kochanych!"' - Proboszcz *Proboszcz"Jak ona przy każdej sposobności w oczy nas kłuć będzie, że przez nas taką karierę poświęciła" ks.Maciej:"A będzie" Proboszcz:"O Jezu" =Seria VIII= Odcinek 92 Radio Mamrot *'"Tera ogłoszenia drobne: Więcek Roman sprzeda traktor SAM na silniku dużego fiata. Rok produkcji 75. Stan idealny. Tylko w dobre ręce. Tera towarzyskie: Marian wracaj już ci wybaczyłam, ty wiesz kto, wracaj Marian daj spokój"' - czytane przez Pietrka ogłoszenia w Radiu Wilkowyje *'"Michałowa to tak się czai za plecami jak jakieś NKWD i to z nożem jeszcze"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"No histeryk, po prostu histeryk"' - Michałowa o Proboszczu *'"Czerepach jak oni cię posadzą to w pięć minut mnie wsypiesz"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Jeżeli Brendawka Senatorowi nie smakuje to naprawdę musi być źle"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Więzienie też dla wójta jest"' - Lucy *'"No, wreszcie wiem na czym stoję"' - Kinga *'"Młodzież okropna jest"' - Kusy *Czerepach o Senatorze:"Zmęczony jest" Halina:"Ciekawe po czym, jak nic nie robił" *'"Prędzej z kamienia wodę wyciśniesz niż z niej dobre słowo o mnie"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha o Halinie *Pietrek:"Oj tam, nie się co wkurzać. Wszów dostać, ludzka rzecz" Hadziuk:"Mówię psia krew, żem żadnych wszów nie dostał, tylko kobita moja terapię na porost włosów zrobić kazała!" Solejuk:"No to nie bardzo się udało" Hadziuk:"Tłumaczę ci baranie, że ogolenie się to dopiero początek jest!" Pietrek:"Oj tam nie złość się. Znów tak wiele tych włosów nie było" *'"Bo na trzeźwo gadasz, wtedy męczy"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *Pietrek:"Przebaczyła Ci?" Marian:"Ona przebaczyła, ale jej bracia nie bardzo" *Pietrek:"Już wiem co mnie tak w tym radiu męczy." Solejuk:"Niby co?" Pietrek:"Łodpowiedzialność" *'"Moje amerykańskie liberum veto"' - Kusy o Lucy *'"Do lekarza zwariowałeś, ja nie będę ryzykował"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Muszę przyznać, ze troska córki o senatora bardzo głęboko ukryta być musi"' - Czerepach do Senatora *Paweł Kozioł:"Jak ja bym wykorkował to one koślawego nagrobka mi nawet nie postawią, żeby im starczyło na fryzjera i kosmetyczkę" Czerepach:"Nic nie szkodzi, partia fundusz pogrzebowy ma" *Jola:"Dzieciaki się ganiały i wazon zrzuciły, ale i tak był stary" Kusy:"Taką różową karafkę?" Jola:"No" Kusy:"No to rzeczywiście stara, dziewiętnastowieczna" Jola:"Całe szczeście, że nie nowa" *'"Nareszcie w mojej ulubionej parafii"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Nawet koniak mu nie smakuje"' - Czerepach o Senatorze *'"Od tego elektrokardiogramu życie polityczne moje zależy"' - Czerepach *'"Swoją drogą to żeś się namalował"' - Jola do Kusego na widok czystego płótna *Biskup:"To może ksiądz Maciej, oprowadzi po plebani księdza Roberta, co?" Ks.Robert:"Ale ja już tu byłem" Biskup:"To może ksiądz Maciej pokaże księdzu Robertowi co się zmieniło?" Ks.Maciej:"Ale mnie wcześniej tu nie było i nie wiem co się zmieniło" Biskup:"To sobie porównacie!" *'"Ten się uparł jak koza Hadziukowej"' - Senator o Czerepachu *'"Jak Kowalczyk, Lewandowski, Błaszczykowski i Piszczek razem wzięci"' - Czerepach do Senatora o tym, jaka musi być jego kondycja *'"W tej dyscyplinie testów antydopingowych nie ma'" - Czerepach o polityce *'"W Watykanie tak trzeba politykę uprawiać, żeby nikt nie mógł zarzucić, że się uprawia"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Sukces tak pachnie senatorze"' - Czerepach o odżywkach dla Kozioła *'"Na co ci chodzenie w radiu, przecież tam tylko na dupie siedzisz"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Starszy człowiek snu potrzebuje"' - Solejuk o Japyczu *'"To same zdrowe rzeczy są"' - Czerepach o odżywkach *Pietrek:"Dlaczego ja wcześniej na to nie wpadłem" Solejuk:"Bo wcześniej byłeś trzeźwy, jak ten głupi" *'"Wikarego dał, ale na wikarego nie dał"' – Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Ot i dopadło, na stare lata. Delirka!"' - Stach Japycz *'"Każdy wikary ma takie same prawa"' - Ksiądz Maciej *'"Kobiety nie zmienisz"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Mój Churchill kochany"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"A teraz poczytam wam bajkę. Lubicie Brzechwa? Bo my z Dorotka bardzo"' - Lucy do synów Joli i Pietrka Odcinek 93 Wykapany ojciec *'"Co, na pusto się siedzi?"' - Klaudia do Myćki i Wargacza *'"Zaufanie do ludzi trzeba mieć"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Panie Myćko. Czółkiem z kombajnem pan się zderzył?"' - Klaudia do Myćki *'"Ty jakiś delikatny bluszcz jesteś, żebyś wsparcia ciągle potrzebował?"' - Kinga do Kusego *'"Na tym polega wsparcie od kobiety. Zawsze ci udowodni, że ma większy problem od ciebie"' - Kusy *'"Jola na radio szlaban dała mnie"' - Pietrek *'"Nikt nie wie skąd sztuka się bierze, to i nie wiadomo dlaczego się kończy"' - Kusy *'"Ty chyba napity Duda jesteś, bo ci się roi"' - pijany Myćko *'"A ty co za nim łazisz i łazisz. Już mnie nogi bolo"' - Wargacz do Jagny *'"A co to są? Jasełka w lecie?"' - Jagna na widok Myćki i Wargacza w kolorowych czapkach *'"Myćko, nie śpij, no wstawaj! Nie żyje! Ludzie, piguła Myćkę zabiła"' - Wargacz *'"Łona cię zabiła"' - Wargacz do Myćki *'"Wiesz jak Biskup uwielbia niespodzianki. Albo będzie chciał awansować Proboszcza, albo mnie, albo ciebie, albo z Michałowej kardynała uczynić"' - ks.Robert do księdza Macieja *'"Ta nowoczesność to jednak człowieka osacza"' - Stach Japycz *Solejuk: "To za nasz sukces" Hadziuk: "Antenowy" *'"Wieczne odpoczywanie to po śmierci jest potrzebne"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Ale gdzie Egipt, gdzie Klaudia"'- Senator do Czerepacha *Klaudia: "Do Lublina ja prowadzę" Halina: "A to niby dlaczego?" Klaudia: "Bo nie chcę pięć godzin jechać" *'"Góry nie przeniesiesz, morza nie wypijesz, kobiety nie przegadasz"' - Kusy *'"Wykapany tatuś, no wykapany tatuś"' - Halina do Klaudii Odcinek 94 Wybacz mnie *'"Ja żonaty, ty żonaty, parytet jest, aż za bardzo"' - Senator do Czerepacha *Solejuk:"Co poradzisz, że ludzie o babach lubieją?" Pietrek:"Wiem, że lubieją, ale to poniżej krytyki je" *'"Pokolenie Y, nie? Wszystko nagrywamy na komórki"' - Kinga do Moniki *'"Jak w ogóle o kobiecie można powiedzieć słup?!"' - Halina do męża *'"Na rozum ci padło, a rudych jest, żeby parytet, a o łysych jest żeby parytet?"' - Paweł Kozioł do Haliny *'"To są narodziny legendy"' - Monika *'"Mężczyzna rozum ma, a kobita jak się zatnie to..."' - Solejuk *'"Jak to jednak warto doświadczenie mieć"' - Senator *'"Płótno przed sobą ma, a artysta zna tylko jeden sposób pozbycia się emocji"' - Monika *'"Z Wargaczową? Prędzej byk ocieli się chyba"' - Solejukowa do Pietrka, kiedy ten chce, aby Solejukowa pogodziła się z Wargaczową *'"Księdza Proboszcza bardzo trudno ruszyć z miejsca, ale jak już ruszy to..."' - Michałowa *'"Straszna ta sztuka jest"' - Lucy *'"Wampirze, skóra się na tobie nie pali?"' - Kusy do Moniki *'"Taka sąsiadka to tylko w najgorszym koszmarze nocnym może przyśnić się"' - Solejukowa o Wargaczowej *Wargacz:"Co ona pieprzy, jaki chlew? Ja od 5 lat świniaków nie trzymam" Solejuk:"Ale klimat pozostał" *'"Kobieta pogadać sobie musi"' - Stach Japycz *Michałowa:"To trzeba na jakiś bank napaść albo na brata Księdza Proboszcza" Proboszcz:"A to święte słowa" ks.Maciej:"Ale u nas nie ma banku" Proboszcz:"Nie, ja o bracie mówię" ks.Maciej:"Ale tak na brata rodzonego napadać?" Proboszcz:"Jakie napadać? Po prostu pójdę i go poproszę" *'"Prawdziwy ksiądz, na prawdziwej mszy powie narodowi, że Senator większość swoich poborów na biednych oddał. Przecież my to nagramy i w każdym spocie wyborczym puścimy, to jest wszystkie pieniądze warte"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Nawet dar złą intencją podszyty być może"' - ks.Maciej Odcinek 95 Czysta karta *Lucy:"Kurczę Jola czepienie dzieciaków ma" Kinga:"Co?" Lucy:Takie na zdrowie to jest" *'"Przecież to gołym okiem widać, że chłop się różni od baby"' - Senator *'"Przecież jak chcesz na kierowcę do PKSu to nie dość, że papiery musisz mieć, to jeszcze Cię przebadają na wszystkie strony, a jak krajem kierować to nawet głupiego prawa jazdy nie sprawdzą"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Na pochyłe drzewo koza skacze"' - Senator *'"Ale ja nie umiem czytać"' - Dorotka do Moniki *'"Żeby Chrystusa w każdym człowieku nauczyć dzieci widzieć, to jest sedno programu religii"' - Proboszcz do Dyrektorki szkoły *'"Pan nad nami czuwa"' - Proboszcz do Dyrektorki szkoły *'"Jak nie namaluje to nie zarobi pieniędzy i z głodu umrzecie"' - Monika do Dorotki *'"Skarpetki to jakby mojej kobity były"' - Solejuk *'"Wdzięczność ludzka to jest rzecz najrzadsza na tym świecie"' - Michałowa *'"Mężczyźni czy w sutannach, czy w spodniach zawsze tacy sami"' - Michałowa *'"Większej mendy niż dziennikarz nie znajdziesz"' - Senator *ks.Maciej:"Przebaczenie jest kluczem w naszym ręku do własnej celi więziennej" ks.Robert:"Jan Paweł II" Solejukowa:"Jak raz kardynał Wyszyński" *'"Wybaczanie to się u nas nie przyjmie"' - Witebski *'"Oj, nie ''ojwioletkuj mi tutaj, bo jak się wścieknę to... zobaczysz"' - Wioletka do Kusego *'"Nie no, pięknie tam jest, cudownie. Nie można powiedzieć. Ale ja tam pisać nie mogę. Może za pięknie jak dla Polaka. Organizm genetycznie nastawiony na to, co tutaj. Ciągle przeciwności jakieś, problemy, polskie piekła. A tam, nie ma, nie ma przeciwności. Ciepło - ciągle, ładnie - wszędzie, jedzenie - pyszne, wino - tanie, no, oszaleć można."'- Witebski o Włoszech *'"Na grzyby człowiek pójdzie i pod tramwaj może wpaść"' - Solejuk do Hadziuka *Hadziuk:'"To najbardziej na świecie taki Eskimos zawzięty powinien być."' Pietrek:'"A kto jego wie, może i je, bo tak rzadko przyjeżdżajo, że się w oczy nie rzucają."' Hadziuk:'"No. Taki mróz i mróz na okrągło, chałupa ze śniegu. Każdego by cholera wzięła."' Solejuk:'"Chałupa ze śniegu?"' Pietrek:'"No. Igololo, czy jakoś tak."' *'"U nas na ławeczce zawziętości żadnej nie ma, bo na przekór klimatowi my w środku zawsze rozgrzani jesteśmy"' - Hadziuk *Dziennikarz:'"Porozmawiajmy o prerogatywach prezydenta RP"' Halina Kozioł:'"No to już mnie pan zabij lepiej"' *'"Tyle dzieciaków się przez szkołę się przepchnęło, to i jakoś Staśka się popchnie"' - Solejukowa *'"Chłopaki, następne to chyba nam metro zrobio"' - Solejuk do kolegów z ławeczki Odcinek 96 ''Obywatelskie obowiązki *Solejuk:"Tak tam samemu całe dnie pod krawatem siedzieć, ani pogadać z kim, ani nic" Pietrek:"Ponoć Myćko i Wargacz też tam mają być" Solejuk:"To pijaki są" *'"Nie samą kasą żyje człowiek"' - Solejuk *'"Czy coś ci z półki na głowę upadło? Kolorówki żeś przedawkowała?"' - Więcławski do żony *'"Przecież te buraki przyjdą zaraz domagać się jedynek na liście"' - Czerepach o Solejuku, Myćce i Wargaczu *'"Poseł nie musi wszystko wiedzieć. Inaczej w parlamenty same profesory by były"' - Lucy do Lodzi i Haliny *'"By cię ci nowi koledzy z tego senatu na tej ławeczce zobaczyli to by im dopiero kopary ze zdziwienia opadły"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *Klaudia:"Kiedy pan jej ostatni raz kwiaty kupił?" Więcławski:"Kwiaty w ogródku ma" *'"Kobieta to jest taki kwiat, który potrzebuje adoracji, ciepła, podziwu, a bez tego więdnie, albo schnie jak róża bez wody"' - Klaudia Kozioł *'"Ten mój angielski z Podlasia, obciach straszny przecież"' - Kusy *'"Oni mocarstwem są, oni nie muszą przepraszać"' - Monika o Amerykanach *'"Polityka to jest jak moja druga żona, a nawet jak pierwsza, bo jeszcze mi za nią płacą"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Takiego romantycznego pożaru to nasza gmina jeszcze nie widziała"' - Więcławski Odcinek 97 Nowatorska terapia *'"Tylko popatrz na nich, czy to to mieści się w jakimś podręczniku?"' - Solejukowa do Klaudii o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Przyjdzie do domu nabomblowany po pachi i jak snopek na łóżko zwali się i chrapie. Ot głowa rodziny po prostu"' - Solejukowa o mężu *'"Co miłego by w domu czekało, to by człowiek nawet znieczulać nie musiał się"' - Hadziuk *'"Ja pierniczę, ja chyba doktorat z tego napiszę"' - Klaudia o terapii małżeńskiej Solejuków i Hadziuków *'"Ja mam zwykłą ludową wiedzę, co tylko na normalnych ludzi działa. Artyści leśnej babce się nie trafili"' - Babka zielarka do Lucy *Solejukowa:"Póki ojciec rozumu nie nabierze" Marianek:"No, to może potrwać" *'"Sam w taki rezonans wpadniesz, że ten dom się zburzy"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Student darmowego poczęstunku nie odmawia"' - Kinga do Lucy *'"Moje źródła się nie mylą"' - Michałowa *Kaśka:"Niech mama pamięta, ja będę mamę wspierać. Jakbyście chciały pełny coming out zrobić to też" Hadziukowa:"O co jej chodziło?" Solejukowa:"Pewna nie jestem, ale jak to, co myślę, to ja tego na głos nie powiem" *'"My z Solejukiem tak zżyci, że rozwód nie grozi"' - Hadziuk *'"Ty się bracie ciesz w ogóle, że jesteś psem, bo to ludzkie życie to... durne, psu na budę"' - Kusy do Hot Doga *'"No i w czym ty mi żeś tę kawę zrobiła? W szklance, jak w GS-ie za PRL-u.... A nie dotarło do ciebie że człowiek porcelanę wymyślił? ... Jak ja mam tutaj żyć, jak ja mam tutaj firmę prowadzić?!"' - Hadziukowa do Solejukowej *'"Ty i Kusy macie rację, że jesteście abstynenty"' - skacowana Lucy do Hot Doga *'"Nie przyjdę jutro bo mam wernisaża w New York"' - sms Lucy do Lodzi i Haliny *'"Mnie to już nawet dziwić przestało, że ten jej chłop to z nią wytrzymać nie może"' - Solejukowa o Hadziukowej *'"Z dzióbków sobie spijają, dranie. A zadowoleni, jak dwie panny młode"' - Hadziukowa o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Ksiądz latem po kolędzie, to za te święta co były, czy już na te, co dopiero będą?"' - Solejuk do ks.Roberta *'"Nalewka śp. tatusia, nie mogłem odmówić. Praktycznie czysty spirytus. Jak ja się skupiłem, żeby przez wieś prosto przejść"' - pijany ks. Robert do ks. Macieja *'"Święty Franciszek sam przez armię pogan nie wahał się przejść, to ja się też Michałowej nie przestraszę. Chociaż Michałowa może i gorsza"' - biskup Sądecki *'"Biedny Robert ofiarnie misję pełnił, którą ksiądz proboszcz mu zlecił i jest nieco poszkodowany. (..) Żeby prawdę z nich wydobyć, jak to trafnie Witold Gombrowicz ujmuje, musiał zbratać się"' - ks.Maciej *'"Na Solejuka mnie wymienił, dziada paskudnego i jeszcze zadowolony"' - Hadziukowa o Hadziuku *'"Mistrzu czy ja mogę pana pocałować?"' - Lucy do Kusego Odcinek 98 Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana *'"Społeczność Wilkowyj serdecznie wita przedstawicieli świata sztuki po powrocie z Ameryki"' - Senator do Moniki *'"Hadziuk! Jak Celina to zobaczy, to cię zabije i każdy sąd ją uniewinni"' - Więcławska do Hadziuka, kiedy zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest salon Hadziukowej *'"Jak Więcławska mojej powie, co tu zobaczyła, to tej cholery nawet czołgiem nie zatrzymasz, ona na tle sprzątania to obsesję ma"' - Hadziuk o swojej żonie *'"Pierwszy raz w życiu mam tak bogaty mąż"' - Lucy do Kusego *Solejuk (na widok idącej z siekierą Hadziukowej i Solejukowej):"Wieczne odpoczywanie racz nam dać Panie" Hadziuk:"A światłość wiekuista niechaj nam świeci na wieki" *'"Lepiej pantofel na głowie mieć niż rogi'" - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Taka rola agenta, jak trzeba - anioł stróż, jak trzeba - nadzorca niewolników"' - Monika do Lucy *'"Dla celebryty skandal jest pożądany, bo mu popularność nakręca, dokładnie odwrotnie niż dla polityka"' - Czerepach *'"Co jednego zabije to drugiego ożywi (...) Jeszcze 10, 15 lat i celebryta niczym się od polityka różnił nie będzie"' - Czerepach *'"Nosił wilk razy kilka, mogli ponieść i wilka"' - Stach Japycz *'"Takiego co by ich napadł to ja sobie nie mogę wyobrazić, chiba że jaki dewiant"' - Pietrek o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Świat całkiem zwariował i wszystko się zdarzyć może, co dawniej nie mogło"' - Stach Japycz *'"W biurze senatora?! No jak tak można, przecież to za pieniądze podatnika!"' - Lodzia o schadzce senatora i Moniki *'"Na co toż ten Pan Bóg taki mądry tych chłopów wymyślił? (...) Chyba że ku utrapieniu kobiet stworzył ich. Żeby przez cierpienie do świętości doprowadzić je. (...) Wiesz Hadziukowa co by to znaczyło? Że mężczyzna jako taki duszy nie ma i tylko instrumentalno rolę pełni"' - Solejukowa *'"Za twojego szefa, łajdaka, jak on taki to ty pewnie nie lepszy!"' - Lodzia po spoliczkowaniu Czerepacha *'"Kontrola techniczna stanu pojazdów i trzeźwości kierowców... Taki żarcik"' - Stasiek do wilkowyjskich wikarych *'"Oni własnego adresu mogliby zapomnieć, imienia ojca i matki, ale pełnych flaszek..."' - Stasiek o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"A poszły gdzie moczymordy obie, zabradziażyły, leżo napite, a my temu winne?"' - Solejukowa do Staśka *'"Stasiek, jak ja cię zaraz palnę to tobie się wszystko zatrze. Jakbyś ten bardach widział, co oni tu zostawili, to byś się głupio nie dziwił!"' - Solejukowa do Staśka *'"Amicus Plato, sed magis amica veritas (Miłuję Platona, lecz milsza mi prawda)"' - ks.Maciej do Solejukowej *'"Nadzwyczajne sytuacje wymagają nadzwyczajnych środków"' - Czerepach do Lodzi o Michałowej *'"Jak faceci tyle chleją, to kobieta ma prawo wyjść z nerw"' - Wioletka *'"A co to jakiś bar szybkiej obsługi?"'- Ksiądz Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Taka radiowoza to tylko w Wilkowyje!"' - Francesca gdy ks.Maciej podwoził ją na ramie roweru *'"Ja tylko jedno ostrzeżenie daje (...) Ja Pan Bóg nie jestem, ludzi nie sądzę, ale recydywy nie daruję!"' - Michałowa do Haliny *'"Pani Hadziuke! Psiedziec i tak kopać bendziem, to pani powie sama"' (gdzie leżą zwłoki mężów) - Francesca do Hadziukowej *Senator:"Co Michałowa mi się tu rządzi jak na plebani?" Michałowa:"Ja się tu zaraz lepiej porządzę, tak że mu w pięty pójdzie" *Hadziuk:"Aparaturę do pędzenia moją znaleźli" Solejuk:"Ja pierniczę, za to, to i ze 2 lata mogą dać i to bez zawiasów" Pietrek:"Tylko jak znaczne ilości, jak na własny użytek to rok najwięcej" Stach Japycz:"Obawiam się, że Solejuk rację ma, Hadziuka własny użytek to są bardzo znaczne ilości" *'"Już tak w małżeństwie, żeby tylko jedna strona na 100% winna była to naprawdę rzadko się zdarza"' - Ks. Proboszcz o Hadziukach i Solejukach Odcinek 99 Los pogorzelca *'"Klaudia wróciła z Lublina."' - Fabian do Jagny, gdy poleciały szyby *'"Wikarzy mają pomysł, proboszcz będzie miał kłopoty"' - Proboszcz *'"Ksiądz Proboszcz zawsze pierwszy nieszczęśliwy"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Znaczy księża chcą tutaj taką tele parafię zrobić."' - Michałowa o pomyśle wikarych *'"Jak świat światem to kiedy człowiek miał problem to zawsze mógł przyjść i po ludzku porozmawiać, a teraz będzie dzwonić, a spowiedź i komunie świętą to może przez komputer księża wymyślą, a ostatnie namaszczenie smsowo"' - Michałowa do księży *Solejuk:"Stachu a próbowałeś kiedy całą noc krzyżem leżeć?" Stach:"Nie." Hadziuk:"Spróbuj, zobaczym jak biegał będziesz." *'"Kuba, w Nowym Jorku to obcy byli i sami wykształceni, kulturalni ludzie, a tu cię rodacy będą oceniać."' - Monika do Kusego *'"Sami święci."' - Monika o mieszkańcach dworku *'"Życie agenta to jest koszmar"' - Monika *'"Panie Fabian, pan sobie ochronę wynajmij, taniej będzie."' - szklarz *'"O, idą nasze usługi transportowe."' - Pietrek o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Cieniasy..."' - Klaudia o Staśku i Dudzie *'"Może ludzie nie mają zaufania do tego telefonu zaufania"' - Michałowa *'"Wybaczcie to grzeszne uczucie, ale jak Michałowa raz kogoś innego niż mnie wzięła na celownik, to ja troszeczkę tak się czuję jak na wakacjach."' - Proboszcz do wikarych *'"Jak się zdecydujesz będzie Cię stać na pancerne szyby, a nie jakieś badziewie."' - senator do Dudy, składając mu propozycję zostania posłem *'"Zadzwonił na telefon zaufania, żeby donieść w zaufaniu że sąsiad sobie nowy samochód kupił, co dowodzi że robi przekręty w biznesie i trzeba go skontrolować."' - Proboszcz *'"Poszedłeś w inna sprawa, a wyszedłeś z kandydat na posła?"' - Lucy do Fabiana *'"Najpierw księża coś nawymyślają, a potem Michałowo ratuj"' - Michałowa do księży *'"Jak człowiek miłość w sercu ma, jak szczęśliwy jest to wtedy jest zdrowy"' - Polakowski *'"Najpierw Więcławska wymyśliła, potem na nasze kobity przeszło, jak zaraza idzie."' - Solejuk do Stacha o terapii małżeńskiej *'"Kobity na modę łase są."' - Pietrek *'"Ty nie mieszaj polityki z uczuciami"' - Paweł Kozioł do Klaudii *'"Wszystko dla kariery zrobicie, nie ma rzeczy ważniejsze"' - Lucy do Czerepacha *'"Ty powinieneś pomocy u psychologa poszukać, albo nie, u psychiatry najlepiej."' - Klaudia do Dudy *'"Zderzył się z polskim art-biznesem."' - Monika do Lucy o Kusym *'"Mój rycerz."' - Lucy o Kusym *'"Jeśli chodzi o społeczny rynek sztuki, Kusy jest bardziej spalony niż jego obrazy."' - Monika *'"Jak komuś pisany los pogorzelca to, to przed nim nie ucieknie."' - Kusy Odcinek 100 W blasku fleszy *'"Jak ja w takiej walniętej rodzinie normalna zostałam, to ja nie wiem... Szok."' - Klaudia *'"Ale mnie widzisz, za dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat u Wezóła w tym samym bida-gabinecie, za te same żałosne pieniądze?"' - Jagna do Dudy *Czerepach:"Będą siedzieć i czekać, aż znajdą jakiś słaby punkt, a potem rzucą się na nas bez litości jak wataha wilków." Senator Kozioł:"A to my mamy jakiś słaby punkt?" Czerepach:"A mamy same mocne?" *'"Ty, to ten cwaniak Kozioł tylko się przebrał!"' - fotograf na widok proboszcza *'"Gdybym księdza nie znała to pomyślałabym, że wstąpił ksiądz po drodze do Wioletki i to nie na jeden kieliszek."' - Michałowa o zdyszanym proboszczu *'"Armagedon, po prostu armagedon!"' - Proboszcz *'"Wargacz, bo polowanie medialne na naszą partię się zaczęło. Ty nie masz rozumieć, ty masz słuchać i robić co ci każę."' - Czerepach *'"To rozkaz partyjny jest!"' - Czerepach *'"To chyba taka bolesna zmiana cywilizacyjna jest, że sama sutanna już autorytetu nie daje."' - ksiądz Maciej *'"To czemu mnie aż tyle? Co to tak bardzo podobna do Kozioła?"' - Michałowa *'"Co to za ludzie, żeby tak obcego człowieka traktować, jak jakąś rzecz bez wartości, jak jakąś po prostu zabawkę."' - Proboszcz o fotografach *'"I zawsze tak jest. Brat księdza narozrabia, a my cierpimy."' - Michałowa *'"Ano, sława kosztuje..."' - Solejukowa *'"Nową modę se na znikanie znaleźli, a ty się człowieku martw."' - Pietrek *'"A tobie co? Pryszczów dostałeś jakichś?"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *Solejuk:"Na całą partię i rozkaz jest, że pić na widoku nie wolno, ani kropli." Hadziuk:"Znaczy, że nie pijesz?" Solejuk:"Dawaj cholera. Przecież mnie nie widać." *'"To hieny, szakale, potwory bez serca."' - Lodzia o fotografach *'"Kieliszek nie, on mi ratuje życie. Czuję, że jak go odstawię to zawał i wylew natychmiast i szlus po Lodzi."' - Lodzia *Lucy:"No i co z tego, że was paparazzi opadły?" Halina:"A ciebie kiedyś opadły?" *Klaudia:"Walden, normalnie." Leśnik Paweł:"Jaki tam Walden, zakupy w supermarkecie w Radzyniu robię." *'"Tak to już jest, że jak ktoś coś dobrego robi to potem ktoś na niego doniesie."' - Prokurator Jędrzej do Lucy *'"Bardzo bym panią prosił, żeby pani nic nie mówiła tej mojej ciotce Wezółowej, bo ona jak się dowie, to Boże uchowaj."' - Prokurator Jędrzej do Lucy *'"Ty parę dni miasta nie widzisz i zaraz świra dostajesz."' - Kinga do Klaudii *'"Stan wyższej konieczności. Do wozu!"' - policjant Stasiek do Hadziuka i Pietrka *'"No niech pan popatrzy panie Fabianku. Całe życie z chorobami, od rana do wieczora. Co trzecia to zakaźna jakaś. No zdrowych ludzi to ja praktycznie w telewizji tylko widuję, a tak to same nieszczęścia. I oni się dziwią, że lekarz musi się czasem napić."' - doktor Wezół *'"Ja do toalety, to cheba wolno."' - pijana Lodzia do Lucy *'"O, to są równi i równiejsi!"' - Wargacz do Lucy na widok pijanej Lodzi *'"Kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie!"' - Wargacz na widok pijanej Lodzi *'"Chciały do polityki, niech se radzą."' - senator Kozioł do Czerepacha o Halinie i Lodzi *'"Ale ja świnia jestem."' - Klaudia *Francesca:"Nie każda mężczyzna winna jest." Dziewczyna:"Akurat." Solejukowa:"W tej gminie to chyba każdy." *Dziewczyna na widok Haliny i Lodzi, które uciekają przed tłumem fotoreporterów:"No to teraz chyba można." Francesca:"Teraz można. Avanti!" *'"No dziewczyny, to co dali? Godzina jeszcze młoda, nie?"' - Solejukowa Odcinek 101 Grecy i Bułgarzy *'"Ona jak obudzona nagle to taka nerwowa, że bez kija nie podchodź"' - Halina o Klaudii *'"Kobita to w każdym wieku takie piekło może zgotować ci może, że się nie pozbierasz"' - Hadziuk do Stacha Japycza *'"Artysta do wszystkiego co robi przekonanie musi mieć"' - Pietrek *'"Ja ten kraj kocham, bez dwóch zdań, ale żyć w nim to jest sen wariata"' - Proboszcz *'"Disco polo ma nie być mądre tylko do tańca"' - Pietrek *'"Czasem przykre doświadczenia do miłego końca prowadzą"' - Wezół *Wezółowa:"Ja w sprawie chóru" Solejukowa:"Aaa, to wikary jedną próbę zrobił, no i zdechło" *Doktorowa: "Jaka to zazdrość w ludziach jest, że wolą, żeby nic nie wyszło, byle tylko ten się nie mógł wykazać, kto naprawdę potrafi!" *'"Matko kochana, jaki ty upierdliwy jesteś, gorzej niż żona"' - Kusy do Hot Doga *Lucy:"Matko! A to co?" Kusy:"To? Kusy! W eksportowej wersji" *'"To jakiś policyjny kraj jest, wszyscy wszystkich szpiegują i donoszą"' - Monika Odcinek 102 Jedźmy, nikt nie woła *'"Z depresją do Wezóła, to tak jakby pożar benzyną gasić"' - Kusy *'"Sztukę wypada uprawiać w każdym wieku"' - Wezółowa *'"Jest w kobietach coś takiego, że ciągle by zmieniały, trzeba czy nie trzeba"' - Stach Japycz *'"Kasa się liczy i poparcie, bez tego żadnej polityki nie ma"' - radny Kusiba *'"Życie to sztuka rezygnacji jest"' - Hadziuk *'"Wam się już wszystko popieprzyło. Państwowe z własnym, zaradność ze złodziejstwem, jak wszy żeście te państwo obsiedli i krew pijecie, ile który da radę"' - Kusy do Senatora Odcinek 103 Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród *Klaudia:"Czego od niego chcesz? Ja go kocham" Paweł Kozioł:"Znowu?" *'"A ty co? Na brata się zapatrzyłeś, czy moralność socjalistyczna ci się czkawką odbija?"' - Halina do męża *'"Nie ten dom kupuje kto pierwszy przyjdzie, tylko ten co więcej zapłaci"' - Więcławska *'"Kozia dziedziczka się znalazła"' - Więcławska do Hadziukowej *'"Na śmierdzących kozach się spasł i się sadzi!"' - Solejuk o Hadziuku *'"Chyba mleka od wściekłej krowy napiły się"' - Solejukowa do Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej *'"Dwie tylko są rzeczy, od których nawet całkiem rozsądni ludzie małpiego rozumu dostają. To pieniądze są i ambicje (...) Większość ludzi jak do pieniędzy przychodzi to całkiem się zmienia i tylko aby do siebie i do siebie i z ambicją to samo, wszystko zrobi, żeby pokazać, że on ważniejszy"' - Stach Japycz *Lodzia:"Ja tutaj mieszkam od urodzenia" Halina:"Ja też tutaj mieszkam od urodzenia, to znaczy, że ty nieco dłużej" *'"Czerepach, ty się tak nie gorączkuj, bo ci zaraz ten tupecik z główki spadnie"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Widocznie bliźniacy tak mają, że jak jeden coś nawyprawia to drugi też musi"' - Michałowa *'"Na głupotę ludzką egzorcyzmy nie działają"' - ksiądz Robert *'"W każdej sprawie ludzie dzielą się na dwa wrogie obozy"' - Monika *'"Jak w ludziach złość jest to sami sobie na przekór robią"' - Stach Japycz *Kusy na widok mieszkańców wsi zebranych przed dworkiem'"A to co ma być?"' Jerry wyciągając pistolet:"Jakiś pogrom chcą zrobić" Odcinek 104 Wielkie otwarcie *'"Co to my jesteśmy jacyś Beatlesi, żeby się przez baby kłócić"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Hadziuk:"A ty co taki sfrustrowany?" Solejuk:"Gdzie?" *'"My wszyscy taką reputację niewybieralną bardziej mamy"' - Hadziuk do kolegów z ławeczki *'"Tu w ogóle same zakochane pary, taki dworek miłości"' - Halina *Klaudia i Fabian razem:"Puka się!" Kinga:"Widzę" *'"Za dużo biskupów w jednym pokoju na jednego skromnego senatora"' - Senator *'"Na służbie zdrowia każdy się wyłoży"' - Czerepach *Solejukowa:"O co żeś tę rękę tak stłukł?" Solejuk:"O pysk Czerepacha" *'"Ty pijący jesteś, a tam jeden restaurant obok drugiego, a to ty akurat byś się nie oparł. Ućmoruchał byś się, narozrabiał i tak by cię z tego senatu wyrzucili i tak, tylko wstyd na całą Polskę by był"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"No wykapany tatuś"' - Halina o Klaudii *'"Ci dwaj żrą się od dawna, że ludzie mają ich co raz bardziej dosyć"' - Senator o kandydatach na prezydenta RP *'"Ta gmina wisi nade mną jak jakieś starożytne fatum. Im więcej się buntuje tym bardziej. (...) Ja będę taką żoną wójta, że ta gmina na zawsze mnie popamięta, na zawsze! Do końca swoich cholernych dni!"' - Klaudia *'"Ok, przebili nas, po czymś takim nie da rady się kłócić"' - Kinga do leśnika Pawła o Klaudii i Fabianie *Solejuk:"Ujeździłby się człowiek do tej Warszawy, urobił, a na końcu i tak dupę by obsmarowali i tyle by było" Stach Japycz:"Można powiedzieć, na tym cała polityka polega" *Pietrek:"Jakby te wszystkie co kandydowały zmądrzeli to przecież całkiem przyjemny kraj mógłby być" Hadziuk:"Tak pomyśleć, zamiast szarpać się tylko, wyzywać, świnie podkładać sobie, siedzą razem i radzą, żeby lepiej było" Pietrek:"A nie myślą tylko jak dopaść stołków, jak kieszenie se napchać kasą, tylko tak jak pani Lucy o innych się martwili" Stach Japycz:"Bajka to nie do uwierzenia jest, ale marzenia mieć trzeba. O lepszej naszej ojczyźnie też, czego i sobie i wszystkim państwu życzymy, bo tylko głupi ludzie czas na kłótnie tracą, jak życie takie krótkie jest. Wasze zdrowie" =Seria IX= Odcinek 105 Nowe wyzwania *'"Tak żeś się do niej ślinił przez cały lot, że aż Ci na koszulę kapało"' - Monika do Jerrego *'"A ty co? Dzięcioła udajesz?"' - Wioletka do Staśka *'"W polityce wszystko inaczej niż w życiu obowiązuje. To jest gra taka, żeby wszystkich wykiwać, a samemu do góry pójść"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ty w ogóle nie rozumiesz roli włosów w polityce. Dla ludzi sto razy ważniejsze jest nie to co słyszą, tylko to co widzą"' - Czerepach do Lodzi *'"A Nixon? Takie zakola miał, takie zakola i od razu go wywalili"' - Czerepach *'"Od dawna wiadomo, że ludzie najbardziej akceptują polityków z bujnymi włosami"' - Czerepach *'"Wiedza rzecz chwalebna, ale kiedy i jak jej użyć rzecz jeszcze chwalebniejsza"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Możesz sobie po sypialni z tym biegać i to jak Lodźka światło zgasi"' - Senator do Czerepacha o jego nowej peruczce *'"Pod starym tupecikiem od razu rozum do normy wrócił"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Biskup Kozioł:"To o której to ma tam być, bo ks.Maciej zabrał samochód, to ja muszę PKS-y sprawdzić?" Biskup Sądecki:"Niech mi tu ksiądz biskup papieża nie udaje. Samochód z kierowcą czeka" *'"Jeżeli coś sumienia dotyczy to dyscypliny absolutnie nie wprowadzamy. Tylko, że to klub decyduje co sumienia dotyczy, a co nie"' - Czerepach na zebraniu partyjnym *'"Kościół swój wywiad ma najlepszy na świecie podobno"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Jak przez cały dzień oglądać tylko wokół siebie sutanny, a potem Michałową, to to dobre nie jest"' - Biskup Kozioł do Lucy *Ryszard Polakowski:"Co to jest? Nakaz?" Michałowa:"Recepta. Myślałam, że receptę już kiedyś Magister widział" *'"Pod krawatem, na stanowisku to i kobity leco"' - Solejuk *'"A w dworku inny świat. Ludzie się kochają, uśmiechają się do siebie"' - Biskup Kozioł do mieszkańców dworku *'"Jak z męża mężczyznę chce się zrobić, to to musi boleć"' - Wioletka Odcinek 106 Bardzo krótkie kariery *'"To jest taka gra. One uważają, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył, a my udawamy że nam to do głowy nie przyjdzie"' - Lucy do Kusego o Kindze i Leśniku *'"Żeby ludzie za swojego proboszcza uznali, to trzeba sobie na to zasłużyć"' - Michałowa do ks.Roberta *Paweł Kozioł:"Tabletek na uspokojenie mi pod żadnym pozorem na własną rękę nie brać! Doktor ma to widzieli" Wezół:"I węgiel też mam, gdyby u kogoś stres gastryczną formę przybrał" *'"Zakon rycerzy Mamrota"' - biskup Kozioł do ławeczkowiczów *Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha na widok Haliny całującej w rękę bp Kozioła:"Nie no, uszczypnij mnie. Ona swego szwagra w rękę pocałowała" Czerepach:"Widać Paryż wart jest mszy" *Monika:"Dlaczego ty utykasz właściwie, co?" Kusy:"Bo lubię!" *Hadziuk:"Jak tylko o jakiejś robocie gadać się zacznie, to od razu od tego kłótnia jest" Stach:"Tak w gazetach piszą, że praca to największy stres" *Czerepach:"Oto jest nasz rubikon" Magister:"Oby nie Termopile" *Pietrek:"Ja długo urazy nie chowam" Solejuk:"O, toś dobrze powiedział" Pietrek:"Pewnie Solejuk, nie twoja wina, że głupi jesteś" *'"Bo nikt tak jak ja, nie potrafi w tym kraju przekuć porażki w zwycięstwo"' - Czerepach *'"A mam Ci ogumienie sprawdzić i ogólny stan techniczny pojazdu?"' - Stasiek do niecierpliwego kierowcy autobusu *'"Jak nam notowania od tego co najmniej o 5% nie wzrosną to ja nie nazywam się Czerepach"' - Czerepach *Lucy:"Jakbyś rzucił palenie wiesz jaka ja bym była szczęśliwa?" Kusy:"No jasne, największe szczęście faceta wszystkich przyjemności pozbawić" Lucy:"No nie wszystkich, na inne więcej siły byś miał" Odcinek 107 W szponach zdrowia *'"Kobiety jak człowiekowi na głowę wejdą to czasem gorzej jak wojna"' - Kusy *'"Przepraszam? Przepraszam to się w PKS-ie mówi jak się komuś na nogę nadepnie"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony *'"W niej te geny po ojcu i matce tak się skrzyżowały, że od dziecka nic jej wytłumaczyć nie można, choćby ją na kawałki kroili, to zawsze uporczywie zostanie przy swoim"' - Michałowa o Klaudii *'"Medycyna to wielki wyścig z czasem"' - Wezół *'"Przecież Babki do sądu nie poda, Babka nie ma kontraktu z NFZ-tem"' - Kusy do Babki *'"Panie, ale ja hydrauliki nie robię. Elektrykę to jeszcze, ale hydrauliki w życiu"' - Solejuk do Czerepacha *'"Biskupa to nie na jakimś tam rydwanie powinni wozić?"' - Paweł Kozioł do brata *'"Rezydencja biskupa Kozioła, słucham?"' - Michałowa odbierająca telefon *'"Na kubańskie magia Babki nie ma prawa działać, oni komuniści są"' - Kusy do Lucy o cygarze Odcinek 108 Gambit geniusza *'"Jak pomyślę, że znowu muszę się w ten garniak wbić i za biurkiem usiąść, to do aresztu wolałbym, albo i do dentysty chyba nawet"' - Solejuk *'"Według obecnego stanu wiedzy medycznej Kusy zasadniczo nie utyka"' - Wezół *Paweł Kozioł:"Pani nigdy nie myślała, żeby się zająć polityką?" Solejukowa:"Panu Bogu dziękować jak uczciwie na życie zarabiać mogę, to tak wolę" *'"Prawie robi wielką różnicę"' - Czerepach *'"Nikt nie zaprzeczy, że to bardzo szlachetny wzorzec"' - ks.Robert do bpa Kozioła o biskupie Sądeckim *Solejuk:"Kurna, ja nie myślałem, że ten czas tak wolno płynie" Hadziuk:"Bo w pracy jesteś, to dlatego" *'"Władza, czy świecka czy duchowna bardzo szybko człowiekowi do głowy uderza. Zaraz wokół sami potakiwacze, cokolwiek się nie powie - klaszczą"' - ks.Robert do bpa Kozioła *'"To my widzę teraz na ławeczce co dzień sylwestra mieć będziemy"' - Stach Japycz *Lucy:"Strasznie dziwnie z takim artystą jest. Wszystko na odwrót" Monika:"Czemu?" Lucy:"Normalny człowiek pracuje, żeby mógł jeść, a on nie je, żeby mógł pracować" *'"Powiem wam, jednak po robocie smakuje inaczej. Człowiek wie, że zasłużył"' - Solejuk o alkoholu *'"Ja nie za bardzo zrozumiałam o co chodzi, ale to nie o to chodzi"' - Lucy do Kingi *'"A to lis"' - Jędruś o Pawle Koziole *'"A pan prokurator najbardziej ucieszony"' - Paweł Kozioł o pijanym Jędrzeju Odcinek 109 Potęga mediów *Stach Japycz o Kusym:"Artysta - takiego się nie rozumie" Hadziuk:"I jeszcze mu za to płacą" *Lodzia:"Ty tak szybko myślisz Arkadiuszu, że czasami mnie to przeraża" Czerepach:"Bo w polityce tak trzeba, jak w szachowej symultance - szybko, na dziesięciu szachownicach i szesnaście kroków do przodu" *Witebski:"To jak my z księdzem mamy te piosenki pisać to dlaczego te ZAiKSy na Ciebie mają lecieć?" Pietrek:"Bo to ja znane nazwisko daje" *'"Pani ministrowo, pani premierowo i to gdzie, w spożywczaku"' - Halina do Lodzi i Więcławskiej *'"Chciało Ci się tyle drogi tłuc tylko, żeby po ryju zebrać?"' - Hadziuk do dziennikarza *'"Zapach Twojej obecności' wszędzie wokół siebie czuję łóżko, stół, po kawie kubek Tobą ciągle emanuje" - jedna z piosenek napisanych przez Witebskiego i ks.Macieja *'"Do takiej mętnej wody jak polityka, to ty po prostu stworzony jesteś"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Kici, kici, łapci, łapci' nie mów tego swojej babci ani nie mów tego mamie co się stanie tu na sianie" - jedna z piosenek napisanych przez Witebskiego i ks.Macieja *Michałowa:"Tyle gospodyń księżowskich jest i nic o sobie nie wiemy" ks.Robert:"To może związek zawodowy powinnyście jeszcze założyć" *'"Ja się nie znam na artystach, to są ludzie nienormalni"' - Babka *Monika:"To niech Babka eksperymentalnie zrobi coś, nauczy się czego przy okazji" Kusy:"Chyba Ci się Babka z jakimś instytutem badawczo-rozwojowym pomyliła" *'"Podrasuje się trochu, będzie lux"' - Pietrek o piosenkach napisanych przez Witebskiego i ks.Macieja *Magister:"A te recepty na co?" Halina:"Na Pana Magistra również, tzn. też na maść, tylko na później" *'"Okazuje się, że niewiedza też do grzechu prowadzić może, bo jak kto może się uczyć, a nie chce, to żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla niego nie ma"' - Michałowa Odcinek 110 Boska cząstka *'"Ani mu gardła nie przegryzłaś, ani ręki nie złamałaś?"' - Kusy do Kingi o Leśniku *'"Jakim partnerskim? Co to, Duda baba jest jakaś?"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"A grafoman nie twórca? We własnych oczach przynajmniej"' - Kusy *'"To jest takie folklore-lokale"' - Francesca o Ławeczkowiczach *'"Ten to dopiero musi mieć za uszami"' - Ola o Czerepachu *'"Widać, że miastowy, bo nic nie kuma"' - Wioletka o policjancie Wojtku *Wargacz:"Ty Kozioł, a ty osobiście w tym seksie pomagasz?" Myćko:"I babom i chłopom?" Wargacz:"No bo jakbyś ze żoną swoją pomagał to ja bym się skusił" *Wezół na widok tabliczki powieszonej przez Klaudię:"Co to jest?" Paweł Kozioł:"To córka moja. Pan się ciesz, że pan dzieci nie masz" *'"Profanie ty!"' - pijany Witebski do Kusego *Policjant Wojtek:"Może jednak środki przymusu bezpośredniego" Francesca:"Ty! Dotknij tylko mój mąż to zobaczysz! To jest artysta, to jest scrittore, jak on mówi, że musi do dworek, to musi!" *Paweł Kozioł:"Ja nie wiedziałem, że Doktor ma takie parcie na szkło" Wezół:"Ja nie, to przecież o moją żonę chodzi" *'"Gdzie Amadeusz?"' - pijany Witebski do Kingi o leśniku Pawle *'"W sztuce nie ma sprawiedliwości? Boska ruletka, tysiąc przegrywa, jeden wygrywa"' - pijany Witebski *'"Mistrzu! Nie do Ciebie mówię smarkaczu, tylko do tej cząstki boskiego geniuszu!"' - Witebski do leśnika Pawła Odcinek 111 Istotny dysonans *'"Egzamin trzeba jakiś zdać, żeby pokój wynająć, przetarg wygrać?"' - Czerepach do Wioletki *'"Nikt tu nie przychodzi, bo tu kompletny ciemnogród jest, a ojciec jest jego czołowym przedstawicielem"' - Klaudia do ojca *'"Czasem mężczyzna całkiem porządny może okazać się, to wykluczone nie jest"' - Solejukowa *'"Żeby u nas we wsi kto palenie rzucił zanim umarł to nie pamiętam"' - Solejukowa *'"Już widzę jak Hadziuk z Solejukiem Szekspira recytują"' - Klaudia Kozioł *'"Widziałem jak Czerepach podjeżdżał, jak pierwszy sekretarz jaki, prawie przez okno machał"' - Pietrek do kolegów z ławeczki *'"Kurna, jak tak pomyśleć, to my tera połowę rządu osobiście znamy"' - Hadziuk *'"Jak kogoś chcesz ucieszyć dobrą książką, to fajnie byłoby go najpierw nauczyć czytać"' - Kusy do Lucy *Hadziukowa o Więcławskiej:"Mąż odciąża, ona ma nowinę" Solejukowa:"Jak nic dzieciak w drodze" *'"Jak my we trzy się za twoją kampanię weźmiemy, to mnie tego Dudy to już szkoda robi się"' - Solejukowa *'"A to gazety też się muszą Ciebie słuchać?"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Czerepach:"Ja nie wiem, jak oni chcą ten kraj zmieniać, jeżeli na proste pisma nie potrafią odpowiedzieć" Paweł Kozioł:"Czerepach, ja mam pomysł dla Ciebie. Weź ich wszystkich i wyrzuć, sam będziesz rządził i wtedy będzie najlepiej" *'"Kultura też? Uważam Czerepach, że powinieneś zmienić tupecik na bardziej przewiewny, bo od nadmiaru tych resortów może Ci się mózg przegrzać"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Paweł Kozioł:"Co tam tak mażesz? Książkę będziesz pisał?" Czerepach:"A żebyś wiedział, książkę mógłbym napisać o tym jak parszywie mnie traktujesz" Odcinek 112 Demony Kusego *'"Ile razy władza mówi, że na ręce człowiekowi patrzy dla jego dobra, to tyle razy człowiek za przeproszeniem po dupie dostaje"' - Pietrek *Francesca:"Ale w aptekę? Po co?" Posterunkowy Wojtek:"Może jej lekarstwo nie pomogło, albo w ogóle jakieś przeciw koncernom farmaceutycznym, wiadomo ile oni mają za uszami" *'"Lodźka leć po kwiaty i Roman cały twój"' - Halina do Lodzi *Francesca:"Z amore to było czy ze złoszcza?" Halina:"Ze złoszcza, na amore" *Kusy:"Noga mi się popsuła" Babka zielarka:"Tak całkiem na chodzie to ona od dawna nie była" *Kusy:"Chyba Dostojewskiego się Babka naczytała" Babka zielarka:"Ty nie bądź idiota. Dostojewskiego żadnego ja nie znam, ja tylko te biesy co się w Tobie zalęgły wygonić chcę" *Solejuk:"A bez Jolki uczyć nie możesz, po cichu?" Pietrek:"Solejuk, a czy to okupacja je, żebym ja tajne komplety disco polo prowadził" Hadziuk:"Gdzie by tyle dziewczyn schował, zaraz by się dowiedziała" *'"No i welcome"' - Paweł Kozioł Odcinek 113 Konie trojańskie *'"O! Turysty za dychę w Egipcie.."' - Solejukowa do ławeczkowiczów *'"Im większa bzdura tym trudniej się wytłumaczyć"' - Czerepach *'"Dawniej tylko komputera dotykałam przy odkurzaniu"' - Michałowa *'"Zapytaj tylko którego jaki kobieta miała biust albo nogi, od razu Ci powie, ale w co była ubrana nawet na torturach sobie nie przypomni"' - Halina do Lodzi o mężczyznach *'"Pani tak stuka i puka, może odpocząć? Panią zabolą te paluszki"' - Paweł Kozioł do Oli *'"Bo to taka wieś jest. Na jednym końcu otworzysz lodówkę, to z drugiego Ci smacznego wołają"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Kampanii wyborczej się w rękawiczkach robić nie da"' - Więcławska *'"Nieszczęśliwy artysta bardziej wydajny"' - Monika *'"I w ten sposób przez Michałową wszystkich nas zdegradują i będzie trzech wikarych na plebanii"' - bp Piotr Kozioł *'"Ty to tak jak ja jesteś. Tylko to masz co sama pazurami wyszarpiesz i harówką ciężką"' - Hadziukowa do Solejukowej Odcinek 114 Zamrożony kapitał *'"Ja jej w życiu takiej szczęśliwej nie widziałem. Laptopa sobie kupiła za własne pieniądze, paraduje z nim po wsi jak jakaś studentka"' - Piotr Kozioł do bp Sądeckiego o Michałowej *'"O reformach trzeba mówić, sprawiać wrażenie, ale absolutnie nie wolno ich robić!"' - Czerepach *'"Jak parę z gęby puścisz to cię tak osobiście tą siekierą popieszczę, że Ci żadne chirurgi nie pomogą"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Siedzisz Solejuk nic nie gadasz jak jakaś rzeźba"' - Pietrek *'"O mamuńciu, żona moja Jola straszyła mnie, że od mamrota dziury w mózgu się robią jak w żółtym serze"' - Pietrek *'"Lepiej, że pokusę do reform taki polityk odczuwa niż do kogoś innego. Asystentek na przykład"' - Halina *'"Jakby człowiek nie wiedział, że to polityk to może i by uwierzył"' - Halina *'"On taki tej kariery wystraszony, że jak przedszkolak się prowadzi"' - Paweł Kozioł do Lodzi o Czerepachu Odcinek 115 Brzytwa dla tonącego *'"Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Pani mówiła, że ja państwu nie przeszkadzam"' - Marek Karat *'"A no widać tak je Hadziuk albo masz na flaszki albo szacunek"' - Pietrek *'"Solejuk, ale ty pamiętaj, że jak ty po pijaku parę z gęby puścisz choćby pół słowa to ja te siekierę na tobie stępię i każdy sąd mnie uniewinni"' - Solejukowa *Solejuk:"A jak nas nastrój najdzie i.." Solejukowa:"Co..?" Solejuk:"No co? Może się zdarzyć" Solejukowa:"Solejuk, Solejuk to na to święto raz na rok zagłówek można zdjąć" *'"Ale w jakim Hadziukowie, to wieś jakaś jest?!"' - Monika *'"Nie czas żałować krów Hadziukowa, jak my tu wojnę w powietrzu o Wilkowyje przegrywamy!"' - Więcławska *'"Wskrzeszanie zmarłych to tam najwyżej do mojego brata"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ja to wolę taką gnidę przy sobie mieć, co ja ją znam"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"W ten dworek Kusy każdy facet musi utykać z miłości"' - Jerry Odcinek 116 Grzechy miłości *'"Mężczyźni do sklepu nie chodzą. Chyba, że po flaszkę."' - Solejuk *'"Lewa strona mózg jest od logika, a to co one robią żaden logika nie wytrzyma."' - Jerry o Monice i Lucy *'"Co gadają to nie wiem, ale, że filozofię od ekonomii to nawet ktoś po maturze odróżniać powinien to to wiem."' - Solejukowa do Hadziukowej *'"Taki arogancki to tylko nowobogacki może być."' - Hadziukowa do Więcławskiej o Solejukowej *'"Wy się tak nie ekscytujcie to tylko kolega, ok?"' - Kinga do Lucy i Kusego o Kubie *'"Wszystkie wróble we wsi ćwierkają a ten nie wie."'- Wargacz do Solejuka *'"Bimber wam chyba rozum do samej dupy wypalił."' - Solejuk do Myćki i Wargacza *'"To urzędnicy pisali, żeby normalny człowiek zrozumieć nie mógł."' - Więcławski *'"Jak tylko oni ten bełkot rozumieją to się czują ważniejsi, a jakby każdy rozumiał no to może część z nich nie byłaby potrzebna."' - Więcławski do żony o urzędnikach *'"Kinga czy ty do wszystkich kolegów się tak przytulasz?"' - Kusy *'"Tak mi ciśnienie wali, że jakbym kawę jeszcze wypił to by mnie chyba rozerwało."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Pani Michałowo, a pani zdaje się uprawnień do słuchania spowiedzi jeszcze mimo wszystko nie ma, prawda?"' - bp Piotr Kozioł *'"Sklep piętnaście lat prowadzę i nie zdarzyło się, żeby kto pretensje miał, że mu za mało reszty wydałam."' - Więcławska *'"O to się mnie rozchodzi, że ludzie we wsi dowiedzieli się i teraz patrzą na nas jak na cielaka z trzema głowami, no wytrzymać nie idzie po prostu."' - Solejukowa *'"Z ludźmi tak jest, że jak komuś krzywda dzieje się to pożałują i pomogą, ale jak komu nagle lepiej zrobiło się od innych to nigdy nie wybaczą."' - Michałowa *'"Ja tu nie przyszłam pytać jak te pieniądze wydać, ale jak z ludźmi żyć."' - Solejukowa do księdza Roberta *'"Ja myślałam, że ja już wszystko w tej naszej polityce widziałam, ale takich modeli no to jeszcze nigdy"' - Ola o Czerepachu i Pawle Koziole Odcinek 117 Złoty róg *'"Psia Krew, Polska czeka."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Bardzo lubimy Dudę, ale między nami mówiąc to dziecko jeszcze."' - Lodzia do Więcławskiej *'"Panie Prezesie kochany, ja za Panem murem, ale ja nie rozumiem, nie rozumiem..."' - Jędruś *'"Ksiądz biskup to nie choinka, którą wierny ma oglądać raz do roku w święto, a może i jeszcze rzadziej."' - Michałowa *'"Kusy, bo ty jak ten kraj jesteś. Wiesz, że chory, a nie pójdziesz się leczyć."' - Lucy *'"My Polacy jak nie wiemy co robić otwieramy butelkę wódki, ale ja jako abstynent zasugerowałbym raczej sypialnie."' - Kusy do Lucy *'"No tak, ale to 90 tys. przy 5 milionach to będzie raptem 2%."' - ks. Robert *'"A moim zdaniem dla kogoś takiego, to zajęcie zawsze powinno być."' - Michałowa o Lucy *'"Solejuk, ja ci powiem, pieniądze to może szczęścia nie dają, ale rozumu to Ci od nich przybyło."' - Stach Japycz *'"Monika chowaj Jerry biskup idzie!"' - Lucy *'"Cześć Boże, może usiądziecie tu, bo na tarasie tyle osów jest, nie wiem gniazdo założyły czy coś."' - Lucy do Michałowej i bp Kozioła *'"Raz w tej wsi jest XXI wiek a raz XIX" -' Kinga *'"Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że Solejukowie mają telewizor."' - Czerepach do Oli *'"Panie pozwolą, że im przedstawię, oto najpoważniejszy w tej chwili w kraju kandydat na urząd prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej."' - Czerepach do Haliny, Oli i Lodzi o Pawle *'"Pamiętaj, że jak długo nie będziesz wracała to ja do ciebie przyjadę i to z całą tą menażerią, a tego to nawet ta Twoja Ameryka nie wytrzyma."' - Kusy do Lucy Kategoria:Menu Kategoria:Inne